TimeSkip
by Chuquita
Summary: Time travel shouldn't be that hard, right? After Bulma forbids Vejitto and Gogeta from entering the lab due to an important experiment, their curiosity gets the best of them and the duo sneak into the lab during the night. But what happens when her 'impor
1. TimeTraveling Fusions It was an Accident

7:43 PM 4/25/2004

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from dbz #272 _"A Hero Loses!?  Vejitto is Absorbed!"_

_{Vejitto:} [flying around] It looks like I'm still as strong as ever even though my shape's changed._

_{Vejitto:} It looks like I've even kept my speed. But without arms and legs it's hard to get in the mood to fight. So what're_

_you going to do? Your enemy's the universe's strongest piece of candy._

_{Buu:} Don't be stupid! Even though you can move, you're still nothing more than a piece of candy! What can candy do against_

_me!?_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Vejitto: (grins) Well I can cause you one heck of a cavity, that's for sure!

Goku: (chirps) Yeah! And then you'll have to go to the dentist and get lotsa scary needles put in your mouth!

Gogeta: (nods contently) Mmm-hmm!

Chuquita: Welcome to the story everybody!

Goku: (happily) Since to-day's story stars me 'n Veggie's lil fusion-babies, they get to guest-star in the Corner with us!

Vegeta: (scruched between Goku and the others) (sweatdrops) You know this would go better if we had brought in a slightly

bigger desk to use.

Chuquita: (brings out her trusty Big Book of Author Spells) (blows some dust off it) Can do Veggie!

Vegeta: How long has it been since we've seen THAT?

Chuquita: (thinks) ....I'm not sure. (perks up) Anyway! (flips to a page in the book, then zaps the table causing it to

become large enough to sit 5 people behind it)

Goku: (cheers) HOORAY!

Chuquita: (to audiance) Today's fic is about Jitto and Goggie accidentally taking several time-skips around the db/dbz/dbgt

timeline through the use of Mirai's time machine!

Gogeta: (grins) We're gonna get to see some of the past AND the future!

Chuquita: Luckily thanks to the timing of Bulma adding on a lil feature to keep additional timelines from being added, the

fusions's trip won't affect the main timeline at all! Of course, they don't know about that since after hearing in the

previous fic that, they snuck down into her lab at random times, Bulma's trying extra-hard to keep them from getting into the

lab and cause a potential accidental disaster.

Vejitto: Heh~~

Gogeta: Heeheehee~~

Chuquita: Anyways, the fusions end up hopping around to several random spots on the timeline while trying to figure out how

to get the time-machine back home. When Goku, Veggie, Bulma, and the others realize they're missing they end up having to

contact the most unlikely of sources to help them find the fusions; then send someone to go after them.

Vegeta: (smirks) That would be me.

Chuquita: The 'unlikely source' they contact happens to be Possible-Future Veggie and Possible-Future Goku.

Goku: (chrips) The ones from 100 years in the possible-future!

Vegeta: Who still make me shudder in fear and disgust.

Chuquita: They manage to contact them through the use of that communication-device/pastry-plate Future Veggie used to play

a trick on Chi-Chi back in "Happy Veggietine's Day 2!".

Vejitto: (grins) Everythings all connected.

Chuquita: (smiles) Yes it is! And so we hope you enjoy Jitto and Goggie's first starring role in the fics! Enjoy!

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Summary: Time-travel shouldn't be that hard, right? After Bulma forbids Vejitto and Gogeta from entering the lab due to an

important experiment, their curiosity gets the best of them and the duo sneak into the lab during the night. But what happens

when her "important experiment" sends the fusions hurtling back and forth through time and space? Will they be able to go

about un-noticed without destroying the timeline? Will they be able to convince a Bulma who's never met them to fix a machine

she barely knows anything about? And will future Veggie and future Goku be able to help those in the present track down the

fusions to begin with?

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Chuquita: It's a shame ff.net doesn't list you two on the list of "characters". I'll have to put this under Goku and Vegeta.

Vejitto: (smiles) Aw, that is oh-kay! We are just happy to be the heroes of the story!

Gogeta: (waves a little #1 flag) YAY for me 'n Jitto!!

**Part 1 Chapter Titles: Videotape l Random Chibi Mischief l Veggie tricks 'n traps l Enter our Heroes l Don't be so blue l Do Not Enter l Veggie tests and Kaka-drool l Rinse and Repeat l Veggie supplies the spy equipment! Jitto and Goggie's trip to the lab! l It was only a toast! l Into the past l Goku's Horror! Where are my fusion-babies? l The wonders of Veggie-logic! l No FISH?! l Past Veggie's anger! I'll get you Kakorot! l Who are you and why do you have my hair? l Help from an unexpected place! Veggie finally sees the inside of his possible-future self's spaceship! l ALMOST "friends"?! Now THAT'S scary! l Past Veggie's evil plot against Past Goku!**

*****************************************************************************************************************************

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Remind me why you're doing this again? " Vegeta said as he handed Bulma a wrench to turn a screw in the time

machine while Goku sat nearby with a curious look on his face.

      " Well, you saw the note! And the tape! " Bulma pointed out, then put the videotape in the vcr and hit the play

button.

      A nervous Bulma and Vegeta stood infront of the camera with the date and the previous month, March, blinking in the

bottom right-hand corner, _" Ah, hahahaha. Hi Bulma. Since you and Vegeta probably won't remember this situation due to the_

_fact that we're going to erase it from our minds as soon as the others are done with the brain-freezer, we'd like to tell me_

_this important message: You MUST install that chip that you've been working on for Mirai's time machine. Vegeta, Goku, and_

_the others just came back from a truely terrifying timeline, and, to prevent anymore of these sorts of timelines from popping_

_up, I'd like for me to, haha, do that. "_

      The Vegeta on the screen just nodded nervously, _" It was indeed a horrific experiance. "_

      _" Haha, yes it was. "_ Bulma said with a panicked sweat dripping down her forehead. The tape suddenly then went blank

and started to beep.

      " It was bad enough that we needed to record something about it? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " Apparently. " Bulma shrugged, " Hammer? " she held out her hand.

      Vegeta gave her the hammer.

      " Besides, when you think about it thanks to this thing we've already created 7 alternate timelines. That CAN'T be

safe for the space-time continuum. "

      " Uh-huh. "

      " And there. " Bulma pressed a button on the outside of the machine, then paused when it started to beep, " Ah,

Vegeta,-I-think-this-might-be-a-good-time-for-you-and-Son-kun-to-leave-the-lab. " she said quickly.

      " Huh? " the ouji looked at her, confused.

      The beeping on the machine started getting louder.

      " Just, GO! GO GO GO GO! " she shooed them up the stairs. Goku grabbed Vegeta and ran up; the two saiyajins reaching

the top of the stairs just as a huge noisy explosion of blue smoke occured below them. The duo sweatdropped.

      " Bulma? " the smaller saiyajin asked, worried.

      " I'm oh-kay! Really! It's just a little malfunction on the machine but I can handle it. " she laughed nervously,

" Why don't you two just go back to what you were doing before I called you down to help me? " Bulma called up to them.

      " Should I close the door? "

      " NO! Just...just leave it open a crack. The smoke needs to get out. "

      " Alright. " Vegeta said uneasily, then wandered back out into the living room.

      " What WERE we doing bee-fore we went down to help Bulma, Veggie? " Goku asked him, confused.

      " I was eating, and you came during the middle of me assisting Bulma in the lab. "

      " Oh! "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " So, Kakarrotto, " Vegeta said as he sat down on the couch, " What brings you to our 'humble home' today? " he

smirked.

      " I just came to see Veggie, that's all. " the larger saiyajin smiled.

      " Ahh, very nice of you Kakarrotto. " the ouji chuckled, " Does Onna know that I'm back to my regular size? "

      " Well.... " Goku trailed off, " Not really. "

      Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " It is just that Chi-chan worked so very hard on all her "Giant Veggie" traps that I do not have the heart to break

her heart by telling her that her traps won't work now that little Veggie is little a-gain. " Goku pouted.

      " So Onna still thinks I'm huge and rampaging about the countryside. " Vegeta smirked, " This could have

possibilities... "

      " Veggie I do not think it would be a very good idea to trick Chi-chan about this. " Goku pointed out, " After all

even though Chi-chan no longer wants to KILL Veggie, she still wants to "cause him an excessively excruciating amount of

pain that will make him fall to his evil Ouji knees in agony". " he quoted.

      " ... " the ouji sweatdropped, " I see. "

      " *CRASH*!!! "

      The two saiyajin peered over the couch and sweatdropped to see chibi Trunks standing on the table while chibi Goten

and chibi Marron each hung by a rope around their waists from seperate blades of the ceiling fan. The other two blades to the

ceiling fan had snapped off. One of the broken-off blades in Trunks's hands while Goten held the other.

      Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " Umm, hi? " Trunks smiled cheesily.

      " It was Trunks's idea! " Goten pointed to the other chibi.

      " HEY! " Trunks exclaimed, then looked back over at the annoyed expression on Vegeta's face and the confused one on

Goku's, " Uh....well if you must know this is infact a, uh...scientific experiment of epic proportions! "

      " We were gonna make a ride out of the fan like they have at amusement parks! " Goten chirped.

      " Its called Trunks's "Spin-O-Whirl"! " Marron added.

      " Isn't there a ride called something like that already? " Vegeta thought outloud.

      Goku shrugged.

      " Well, " Vegeta said, getting off the couch and heading up to his room, " Carry on. "

      " REALLY? " Trunks lit up.

      " Yes. I have much to do and telling on you to your mother would only take up time needed for something much more

productive. " Vegeta explained, " And me seeing you doing this to the fan and the kaka-spawn, didn't happen. " he looked over

his shoulder and smirked, " Come Kakarrotto. "

      " YAY! " Goku cheered, running up the stairs after Vegeta.

      " Wow Trunks you got really really lucky! " Goten said in awe.

      Trunks grinned in disbelief, " I'll say.... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " ....and so I propose we use these gigantic boots you created in order to pacify Onna's desire to at least catch

SOMETHING in her "new" traps. " Vegeta finished explaining as he held up one of the two giant boots.

      Goku raised his hand as he sat on the edge of Vegeta's bed, " But Veggie, if Chi-chan sees one of your giant boots in

one of her giant traps she will still think you are, ah, giant. "

      " Exactly! " Vegeta pointed at him.

      " Wha~~ ? "

      " You see Kakarrotto, when I was enlarged to a size such as the one fitting this boot, I had the ability to

**frighten** Onna; something I have been unable to do for such a very long time. It's also a something that would give me an

uncanny edge in the Kaka-war. " he mused while rubbing his chin.

      Goku scratched his head, confused, " But, wasn't little Veggie a-fraid of CHI-CHAN at one point? "

      " I don't remember such a thing. " Vegeta snorted, " Anyway, I want you to help me by placing each of these boots in

a strategic trap near your house--which undoubtedly must be where most of Onna's traps are. Once Onna spots the boots her

paranoia will quickly kick and maybe she'll even need a brief stint in a mental hospital. " he grinned evilly.

      " Veggie's plan isn't gonna HURT Chi-chan, is it? " Goku asked, worried at the word "hospital".

      " No Kakarrotto, of course it won't. Besides with how stressed-out Onna can get sometimes perhaps relaxing in a place

where she could learn to control her raging anger towards me would do her some good. " he gave the larger saiyajin a big

smile.

      Goku grinned back at the smile, " You mean if Chi-chan went to a men-tal hospital it would make her nicer towards

Veggie and more len-i-ent towards me going off to play with Veggie? "

      Vegeta smirked, " You could say that. "

      " THAT SOUNDS GREAT! " Goku lept to his feet and grabbed the other boot, " Let's go little Veggie! "

      The ouji opened the window to his room and prepared to jump through it, smirking, " Yes, let's go. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz....ZZZZZZzzzz... " Vejitto snored as he lay in bed. Gogeta sat

indian-style on the slightly older fusion's sheet-covered stomach.

      " Jittooo~~ "

      " ZZZzzzz...ZZzzzz.. "

      Gogeta grabbed Vejitto by the hair, " Jitto its 10:30 come have breakfast! "

      " ZZzzzzzz.... "

      " There's pancakes and waffles and scrambled eggs and french toast and lots of other breakfast de-lights! "

      Vejitto's eyes shot open, " Really? " he grinned.

      " REALLY! " Gogeta chirped.

      " Oh-kay then! " Vejitto hopped out of bed, " Who's making breakfast today? "

      " Bunni-san. Toussan took Kaasan out somewhere, but he said he's gonna come back intime to make LUNCH. " Gogeta

nodded.

      " YAY! I luv the lunches Mommy makes! " Vejitto grinned at the thought of a 4-foot-long sandwich with lots of

side-dishes as the fusions made their way down the stairs.

      " Hmmhmmhmm, lalala. " Bunni sang to herself as she continued to mix the scrambled eggs on the stove, unaware Goten

and Marron were still hanging from the ceiling fan just behind her.

      " I wish Trunks would come back soon. I'm not sure how much longer we can hang here before the rope breaks. " Goten

looked upward at it.

      " It looks real thin. " Marron poked the rope, then let out a yelp as it snapped and she fell downard, landing

ironically safe on one of the seat-cushions, " Oop! "

      " Whoa! " Goten waved his arms as the fan, now with all the extra-weight on one side, leaned dangerously towards

falling right out of the ceiling. Goten snapped the rope and freed himself, then flew down and sat in the seat next to Marron

. The fan teetered back and forth a bit before leveling off again.

      Trunks decided to take this moment to walk back into the kitchen from the hallway, " Hey Goten why are you guys back

down here? "

      " Trunks we almost got really hurt up there the fan was gonna break! " Goten pointed upward.

      Trunks looked up and paled when he saw the fan hanging loosely from the ceiling, " Ah, maybe no one will notice. "

      " Trunks why is the fan hanging like that? " Vejitto asked, confused, " Mmph! "

      Trunks jumped up and covered the fusion's mouth, " SHH! We didn't do it! "

      " ? " Vejitto just blinked.

      " Yes we did Trunks you tied us both up there-- " Goten stared to say, baffled.

      " --no I didn't! It was, uh, Grandpa's cat. Yeah! It was Tama! That's it! " Trunks said nervously.

      " That is strange, Tama doesn't even weight 10 pounds he isn't heavy enough to break this. " Gogeta said as he

hovered near the fan, poking it.

      " WAHH! Don't poke it! " Trunks exclaimed, then blinked to see Vejitto suddenly gone. He looked up to see the portara

fusion also hovering near the fan.

      " Hai, you'd have to weight at least 50 pounds to break something like this on your own. " Vejitto poked the fan as

well.

      Trunks twitched, then nervously sat down in his seat.

      " Who wants some late breakfast! " Bunni turned to face them. The saiyajins and demi-saiyajins grinned at her in

unison as Bunni started to put food on each plate.

      " *Ding-dong*! "

      " IT'S HERE! " a voice squealed from upstairs and a small blue blurr went rushing past the group at the table to the

front door. Bura screeched to a halt and opened the door to see a fairly large box on the step, " OH BOY! " she grabbed the

box and yanked it inside, " This is so great its' my lucky day! " she looked over at the others, " Anyone see Kakarroujo or

Hair? "

      " Toussan left with Mommy and Uncle Ditsu's at his house. " Vejitto explained.

      " Ohh.... " Bura frowned disappointed.

      " What's in the box? " Gogeta asked.

      Bura smirked, " THIS, Goggie-chan, is the latest and greatest of all hair-styling products EVER! The Hair-DO 9000! "

she ripped the box off to reveal a smaller box within it labeled "Hair-DO 9000". The box listed dozens of things its contents

were capable of doing and the "gorgeous results" you could achieve with such a "fabulous product".

      " Waste of money. " Trunks muttered.

      Bura sent him a death-glare.

      " Ah, hahaha, come on Goten. " he laughed nervously and grabbed Goten by the collar.

      " But Trunks I'm not finished eating yet HEY! " Goten exclaimed as Trunks yanked him out of his seat and dashed out

of the room.

      Marron looked off in the direction Trunks and Goten had run, then at the half-eaten plate of food at Goten's place.

Marron looked down at her own near-empty plate, let out a small burp, hopped onto Goten's seat and started eating the rest of

his food, " :) "

      " SO, Ji-chan and Goggie-chan, since Kakarroujo and Hair happen to not be in the house at the moment for me to try

out my amazing new Hair-DO 9000 on, how about I use-- "

      " NothankyouBura! " Vejitto said quickly, then let out a nervous laugh, " We ah, we'd rather not have you play with

our hair. "

      " Yeah, you might dye it PINK or something. " Gogeta gulped, then stuck out his tongue.

      " Well.....do you know Hair's address? "

      " We are not a-llowed to divulge that information. " Vejitto nodded.

      " Then do you know when Kakarroujo's going to be back? "

      " We cannot tell you THAT either. " Gogeta added.

      " OOOHHH... " Bura fumed. She stomped angrily out of the room, then set her box on the ground and ran back into the

room headlong while letting out a war cry, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! "

Bura lept into the air and tackled Gogeta's head.

      " JITTOJITTOJITTOHELPHELPHELP!! " Gogeta wailed as waved his arms around trying to Bura off.

      " SHAKE YOUR HEAD GOGGIE! SHAKE IT! " Vejitto exclaimed.

      Gogeta shook his head and snapped it quickly to the right sending Bura flying off his head and into the living room

sofa.

      " Oof! "

      " Are you oh-kay Goggie? " Vejitto asked, worried.

      " I think so. " Gogeta panted, then moved his now-messy-looking hair back into place.

      " Haha! I like it here! Its silly! " Marron laughed.

      " Ugh... " Bulma groaned as she trudged past them covered in blue powder.

      " Hi Bulma dear can I get you anything? " Bunni asked cheerfully.

      " Not right now, Mom. " Bulma groaned, then coughed, " I think I need a bath. " she walked down the other hallway

towards the bathroom.

      " ... " Vejitto blinked, " Hey Bulma, why are you blue? " he asked anxiously while Gogeta grinned.

      " Stay out of my lab. " Bulma replied.

      " :( " both fusions pouted in unison.

      Gogeta got up out of his seat.

      " Shh, wait for it. " Vejitto whispered.

      Bulma walked into the bathroom, then poked her head out suspiciously staring at Vejitto and Gogeta, then closed the

door behind her.

      " Now. "

      Both fusions lept out of their chairs and raced down the hall to the lab. Bura still twitched as she lay smacked

against the sofa upside-down and annoyed.

      Marron, having finished Goten's leftovers, moved over to Vejitto and Gogeta's seats, " Boy am I getting lucky

today! " she chriped happily, " Now if only I had some ice-cream... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " So, whadda you think this blue stuff is, Jitto? " Gogeta asked, smushing his finger around in the trail of blue

powder that lead to the top of the stairs to the lab.

      " I dunno. " Vejitto rubbed some of it between his gloved fingers.

      " Whatever it was Bulma had Toussan help her with it earlier today when he had breakfast. " Gogeta thought outloud.

      Vejitto stood up, " Well then, let's go check it out! " he said cheerfully.

      " ALRIGHT! " Gogeta pumped his fist in the air, " Oh wait, what if Bulma finds out? "

      " She won't "find out" Goggie, not if we're fast enough. Besides she takes really long baths anyway. It's not like

she's gonna be done in there anytime soon. " Vejitto pointed out.

      " Heehee, hai. " Gogeta grinned.

      Vejitto quietly took a step down into the open door to the lab, " *SQUEAK*! "

      " ! "

      " ! "

      Both fusions instinctively glanced back down the hallway to where Bulma was. Vejitto instead hovered off the ground

and flew down the stairs into the lab, following the trail of blue powder. Gogeta did the same.

      Gogeta looked past Vejitto to where the trail ended, " The Time Machine?! I didn't know the time machine ran on blue

powder! " he gawked incrediously.

      Vejitto flew over to the machine, " It looks like Bulma was trying to stick something on it. "

      " So, it's not gas? "

      " I don't think so. "

      " Huh. " Gogeta tilted his head, " The time machine works just fine, I don't see why Bulma would want to add

something TO it. "

      " That's because you're not supposed to. "

      Vejitto and Gogeta froze in place, then looked over their shoulders to see Bulma standing up at the top of the

stairs in the doorway with a towel around her and her hair sopping wet.

      " Hey Bulma! Done so soon? " Vejitto chirped with a grin on his face.

      " I forgot to lock the door. PLEASE get out guys. " she groaned.

      Vejitto and Gogeta pouted at her.

      " Aw come on, it's nothing against you two, really. It's just that I don't want you to pull a Goku and accidentally

destroy the lab or at least part of it by playing with something down there out of sheer curiousity to not know what it is! "

Bulma explained.

      " Oh-kay Bulma. " Vejitto sighed and nodded as he and Gogeta teleported up to where Bulma was. Bulma took out the

key and locked the lab shut.

      " You two aren't allowed in the lab, oh-kay? It's dangerous! "

      The two saiyajins nodded.

      " Now can you repeat that for me. Why aren't you--Vejitto and Gogeta--allowed in my lab? "

      " Because it's dangerous. " they both mumbled sadly.

      " Good. " Bulma smiled, then walked back down the hall, " You guys don't need to be down in the lab anyway. I'm

sure there's lots of other fun things you can do. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Heeheehee, big Veggie-shoe. " Goku giggled as he looked at the huge empty boot that was now in an equally large

bear-trap.

      " I didn't think there WERE bears this big. " Vegeta commented as he looked at the boot he had trapped. The boots

were both on the side of the house nearest to Goku's room to make it more believable. Each boot was a good couple boot-feet

away from one another.

      " Maybe Chi-chan just enlarged the traps, like she did the fly-paper. " Goku said, tilting his head.

      " Goku-san? " Chi-Chi stuck her head out the doorway.

      Vegeta zipped behind Goku, snickering and rubbing his hands together menacingly.

      " Hi Chi-chan! " Goku chriped.

      Chi-Chi sniffed the air, then narrowed her eyes, " I smell Ouji. "

      Vegeta sweatdropped, then self-consiously sniffed himself, _::Well I happen to LIKE it::_ he let out a little snort.

      " Where is he Goku-san? " she said bluntly, turning to him.

      " Umm, ah, BEHIND THE MOUNTAIN. " Goku said loudly.

      Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead.

      " ... " Chi-Chi stared at him flatly, " Really, WHERE is he? "

      " N--no, look Chi-chan. T--here are really big Veggie boots over there. " Goku pointed off to the right side of the

house. Chi-Chi stepped out, carefully avoiding the traps she had layed down.

      She turned the corner of the house and gasped to see the two huge boots; each one caught in a trap, " HOLY--- "

Chi-Chi was about to say in shock, then paused as the logical side of her brain burst into action, _::Waitaminute, this can't_

_be right. If the Ouji had been here his huge size would have easily given him away by those miniture earth-quakes he causes_

_when he walks. And those traps, there's no way they could have caught JUST his boots. And even if they had surely the Ouji_

_would've yelled or made some painful noise! Then there's Goku's lying...::_ " HA. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA! "

      " ? " Goku blinked.

      " You overestimate me Ouji! " Chi-Chi said outloud, walking back towards Goku, " One little scare and all of a

sudden you think I'll be too terrified to question you twisted little schemes' logic? Or maybe you're just slacking OFF! "

she pushed Goku out of the way, then sweatdropped to see the spot behind Goku empty, " Eh?? "

      " Chi-chan what are you looking for? " Goku asked, confused.

      " But I--ah, he-- "

      " Heh-heh~~ " Vegeta appeared hovering just behind Chi-Chi. He waved to Goku who let out a happy squeal.

      Chi-Chi whipped around just intime for Vegeta to teleport above the couple, " I KNOW you're here Ouji! " she looked

around, narrowing her eyes, " WHERE ARE YOU! "

      " Chi-chan? "

      " Yes Goku-san? " Chi-Chi said while looking behind a nearby tree.

      " Veggie says you'd be nicer to him if we took you to a men-tal hospital. Is that true? " the large saiyajin asked

curiously.

      " WAHHH! " Chi-Chi fell over, " NO THAT'S NOT TRUE! Goku-san what did the Ouji tell you a mental hospital was? "

      " A place where Chi-chan could relax and "learn to control her raging anger"! " Goku smiled.

      " ...uh-huh. " Chi-Chi said bluntly, " Goku-san, what the Ouji just described to you there. That's the definition for

a SPA. NOT a mental hospital. A mental hospital is where you go when you're sick in the head. "

      " ? "

      " You know, mentally disturbed. "

      " ? "

      " Crazy. "

      " *GASP*! " Goku gasped in shock, " VEH-GEE! " he shouted, " You didn't tell me THAT! I'm not sending Chi-chan to a

place for crazy people be-cause Chi-chan is not crazy! "

      " Really? " Vegeta appeared beside him, smirking, " I beg to differ on that last point. "

      " WHY YOU LITTLE-- " Chi-Chi rushed at Vegeta, who side-stepped her causing Chi-Chi to trip over a rock and almost

fall over before catching herself. She stood back up and clenched her fists at him, " What is WRONG with you!? "

      " I could ask you the very same question. " Vegeta snickered.

      " OOH...NO! I mean, well, yes I mean it THAT way, but I also mean it in the fact that plot over there of yours is

poorly detailed. You usually spend more time on such things, what is it? " she said, suspicous.

      " Oh, that. Yes. " Vegeta smiled at the huge boots, " That is merely a test. "

      " A...test? " Chi-Chi blinked.

      " Yes. A REAL plot would take me at least a good 20 minutes of planning to cook up. " Vegeta walked over and tapped

one of the huge boots, " This one I cooked up in only 5 and only because I happen to be a little curious on where certain

aspects of the Kaka-war currently stand. "

      " And those "certain aspects" would be-- " Chi-Chi said, annoyed.

      " Your paranoia, Kakay's loyalty, and the levels gullibility and logic you are both currently at. " he turned back to

face them, " I must say Onna, I'm pleasantly surprised. Kakarrotto's outcome proved desirable and yours proved...well, that

your human-brain is aging slower than I expected. I applaud you both. " the ouji smirked.

      " You mean this was just a trick to show that I'm not going insane!? " Chi-Chi snapped.

      Vegeta grinned and slid over to Goku, " Hai~~ and you passed with flying colors too, Onna. " he started to rub the

larger saiyajin's stomach. Vegeta looked up and smirked, " Isn't that wonderful, Kakay? "

      Goku's cheeks turned light pink. He nodded.

      Chi-Chi glared at the smaller saiyajin, " Get your hand off his **stomach**, Ouji. "

      " 'Get my hand off his stomach' oh I can do THAT. " the ouji mocked, then moved his hand up higher and started to rub

the larger saiyajin's chest instead, " Hey, I bet I can feel a heartbeat up here. " he smirked.

      " Oh my.... " Goku's entire face was glowing bright pink by now, his eyes wide open.

      " So, Kakay, " Vegeta said smoothly. He glanced at the fuming Chi-Chi out of the corner of his eye, " does Onna ever

rub you like this? "

      " Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~~ " the larger saiyajin smiled, dazed. He leaned forward and grabbed the little

ouji, nearly enveloping him and causing Vegeta's body to burst into a bright red color.

      " **MMPH!** MMMPHMAHMMHPH!! " Vegeta let out a muffled scream of panic as Goku leaned even more, still smiling.

      " Aww, look at that, he likes it. " Chi-Chi smirked at Vegeta's panicked position as he tried to squeeze out of the

glomp. She called out to Goku, " **Why don't you hug it harder Goku-san!** _Maybe you'll break a few of his ribs while you're_

_at it_. "

      " MMMMMMMM~~~~ Veggie makes me feel all warm 'n **~*squishy*~** inside, Chi-chan. " Goku snuggled the smaller, glowing

saiyajin closer against him.

      " *SQUEAK*! " Vegeta let out a loud squeak, his mind fuzzying off into kaka-land from the prolonged hug.

      " Yeah, I'm sure he does. " Chi-Chi said dryly, looking over at the saiyajin in Goku's grasp, " You know what,

Goku-san? How about you help me get rid of these giant Ouji-traps seeing as the Ouji's now back to his usual size again. You

can even keep holding him while you help! " she perked up, _::Maybe we'll get lucky and one of those Goku-germs'll manage to_

_squiggle its way into the Ouji's head!::_

      " REALLY? I get to keep hugging my Veggie WHILE I help Chi-chan! That is so nice of u Chi-chan! " Goku gushed. He

held out Vegeta and smiled, " See little Veggie, Chi-chan didn't need to go someplace to relax after all! "

      " Whawha...wha? " Vegeta shook his head as the mushy feeling started to lift itself from him only to plunk back down

when Goku instantly glomped him again, " *EEP*! "

      " I luv u SO, little Veggie! " Goku whispered to the ouji while starting to rub Vegeta's back.

      Chi-Chi reached for one of the smaller traps she had set up, " Try rubbing his head Goku-san, I'm sure it'll do

WONDERS for him. " she chuckled.

      " Heehee~~ " Goku nuzzled noses with the dazed ouji.

      " Come on Goku-san, I can't pick up all these traps myself. " Chi-Chi called him, " I'm gonna need you to help me

get rid of the Ouji-boots to! "

      " K' CHI-CHAN! " Goku chirped happily, then plopped Vegeta on the ground and dashed after her.

      Vegeta fell onto his back as his body desperately tried to un-numb itself, " There's a reason I don't "test" very

often. " he squeaked out as the red glow started to fade from his face, " You never know WHAT you're going to get. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *POP*! Hello super-big Veggie-boot! " Goku grinned as hey yanked the boot out of the last trap left standing,

" How are u! _I am just fine Kaka-chan_. " the boot 'replied'. Goku pulled out the last capsule Chi-Chi had given him and

capsulized the remaining trap, " There. Now all is well once a-gain! "

      " Go-chan~~ lunchtime! " Chi-Chi called from the other end of the yard.

      " YAY! LUNCHTIME! " Goku cheered, then dashed over to her, grabbing Vegeta up off the ground on the way, " Chi-chan

can Veggie have lunch with us? " he held the ouji out infront of her.

      " :) " Vegeta gave her a huge wide grin.

      Chi-Chi stepped back in disgust, " EEW! NO WAY! If the Ouji wants some lunch he can go home and get it there! "

      " Awwwww... " Goku pouted. Vegeta looked up at him with a mock-sad little expression on, " Oh Veggie! " Goku sniffled

and hugged him tightly.

      " Heh-heh~~ " Vegeta smirked and gave Chi-Chi a thumbs-up. Chi-Chi twitched, " Do not fear for my health, Kakarrotto.

I can assure you I'll be properly fed this afternoon. " Vegeta patted Goku on the shoulder, then squeezed out of the hug

before it got any deeper, " Besides, " he whipped out a bottle of Peasant-Repel and sprayed himself with it, " I promised

my children I would make lunch for them, seeing as I wasn't around to make breakfast today. "

      " Starving them? " Chi-Chi commented.

      " Ha! You wish; well, you probably would just wish that on my Kaka-related children, but still. How dare you assume

I would starve my own spawn, Onna. " Vegeta scoffed, " Bunni offered to do the cooking this morning for me. And I have to go

back to make it up to them with a very delicious lunch of which you could only DREAM of being able to create. " he boasted.

      " HA! " Chi-Chi mock-laughed.

      " Will there be sandwiches? " Goku asked curiously.

      " WAHHH! " Chi-Chi fell over, " GOKU-SAN! " she snapped at him, jumping to her feet.

      " Of COURSE there will be sandwiches, my sweet Kaka-muffin. " Vegeta smirked, pulling Goku down to his height by the

gi, " Lots of warm baked delicious sandwiches, and lots of cool crisp sandwiches as well. Not to mention all the

mouth-watering side-dishes that make your insides just quiver with joy~~ "

      " OHHHHHHHH.... " a small trail of drool dribbled out the side of Goku's mouth at the thought of what such foods

looked and tasted like.

      " DON'T YOU TEMPT HIM WITH FOOD! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

      " I can tempt Kakarrotto with whatever food I like, Onna. " Vegeta nodded.

      Goku started to lean forward towards Vegeta again.

      " AHH! " Vegeta zipped a foot to the left of Goku, then let out a yelp as something landed on him from behind instead

. Vegeta looked up to see the larger saiyajin laying ontop of him and twitched, " AAUGH! "

      Chi-Chi grinned, " Haha! You asked for it! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *DING*DONG*! "

      " Hello? " Vejitto opened the front door and sweatdropped to see Vegeta standing there covered in drool with a

slightly annoyed look on his face, " Mommy? "

      " Oh Toussan u are all sticky. " Gogeta squinched his nose at the sight.

      " I noticed. " Vegeta said flatly, " It's Kaka-drool. " _::I'm trying not to talk that much so I can avoid the_

_substance from entering my mouth::_ he finished telepathically.

      " Umm, would you like us to hose you down? " Vejitto offered.

      _::VERY MUCH, thank you::_

      Vejitto and Gogeta turned to each other, grinned, and zipped out of the house.

      " HEY! " Vegeta said, " Where'd you--- " he looked outside and sweatdropped to see both fusions suddenly wearing

fireman uniforms while holding a huge hose that was now inches away from the ouji's face, " WAIT DON'T--- "

      " --*FWOOOOOOOOOSH*!! " water burst out of the hose and promptly soaked the little ouji.

      " ...do that. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " Towel? "

      Vegeta looked to his left to see Gogeta grinning and holding out a blue towel, " Ah, hai. Thank you. " he mumbled,

taking the towel and wiping his face off. Vegeta looked up and sweatdropped to see the the two saiyajins back in their

regular clothes and the hose outside disappeared, " ... " the ouji blnked.

      " Umm, Mommy? "

      Vegeta glanced over at Vejitto, " Hai? "

      " Goggie and I were sorta wondering--you see, Bulma-san won't let us in her lab and we'd like to go in her lab so we

can find out what that blue stuff on the floor was and-- "

      " --CAN WE BORROW SOME OF YOUR SPY EQUIPMENT! " Gogeta quickly spat out.

      " ... " Vejitto sweatdropped.

      " My spy equi--- " Vegeta paused, then smirked, " Why of COURSE you can, my sons. " he patted each on the shoulder.

Both fusions smiled and wagged their tails, " I'll get you some equipment and then we can have lunch. " he said, heading

towards the stairs to his room, " So, what kind of spy equipment are you looking for. " Vegeta opened the door to his room.

      " Well, something simple-- " Vejitto started out.

      " --that can keep us from making fingerprints. " Gogeta finished the sentence.

      " And maybe some night-vision goggles. " the portara fusion said thoughtfully.

      " Night-vision...AH, you need something for after-hours spying. " the ouji smiled as he walked up to one of the walls

to his room and pressed a small button. The wall slowly spun around to reveal dozens of spying equipment hanging on the wall.

Vegeta pulled out a drawer in the wall and started sifting through it, " Let's see, no, " he tossed a ray-gun over his

shoulder, " no, " a 3-foot-tall-flashlight/blender-combo, " no, " poisonious sun-tan lotion, " no---how did these get in

there? " he held up a pair of boxer-shorts. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and checked the size on the inside tag, " Oh dear Lord

they're NOT MY SIZE!! " Vegeta paled and chucked them across the room, " Ah haha. " he laughed nervously.

      " Too big. " Vejitto tilted his head at the shorts on the floor.

      " Hmm.. " Vegeta went back to searching through the box, " AHH! " he whipped out a pair of gloves, " Here you go. "

the ouji handed them to Gogeta, then pulled out a small step-ladder and moved it up to the wall. He climbed up and took two

items off the top shelf, " Night-vision goggles. " he presented them to the fusions.

      " Why do you have two? " Vejitto asked while Gogeta tried to put the gloves on, which were slightly too small for

him due to his hands being bigger than Vegeta's.

      " One for regular use, the other as a backup incase I get caught. "

      " OH! " Vejitto said, enlightened.

      " Now, the goggles are set to adjust to the lack of light in a room, thus you may want to avoid switching any lights

on and off while wearing them or else you'll become confused and disoriented for a good 20 minutes afterward. " Vegeta

explained, " You also want to avoid looking directly AT people while wearing them in the dark. While the goggles will make

it appear as if a dark room is normally lit inside, the outside of the goggles radiate with a bright green mind-bending blast

of light. "

      Vejitto put his on and turned the lights off in the room, causing the goggles he was wearing to explode with light

that could only rival the headlights of a brand new car.

      " OOH! " Gogeta oohed in awe, " Very snazzy Jitto! "

      " Very snazzy indeed! " Vejitto chirped, " Where did you GET these, Mommy? And what were you using them for? "

      " That is not to be discussed. " Vegeta said as he slowly turned the lights back on. Vejitto took his goggles off.

      " I also advise--if you fear having your ki detected--to use THIS to get through the lab door instead of a regular

small ki-blast. " he held out an item.

      " A pen? " Gogeta took it, then let out a yelp as a thin red laser beamed out of the front-end of the pen and zapped

a hole in the floor. Gogeta pressed the clicky part of the pen and shut the laser off, " Umm, sorry 'bout that Toussan. "

      " It's alright. " Vegeta shrugged, " Now, in return for me offering you the borrowed use of these items, I wish to

have one thing in return--aside from you returning what you're borrowing. "

      " ... " the fusions looked on anxiously.

      " You have to tell ME, what you find down there. "

      Vejitto and Gogeta smiled.

      " You got it Mommy! " Vejitto happily saluted him.

      " Hi-HO! " Gogeta cheerfully added.

      Vegeta smirked, " Good. " he got on a more serious face, " Now hide those things so no one else can see them. " he

then perked up, " Then we'll go have lunch! "

      The two larger saiyajin cheered, " HOORAY! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      And so lunch, and dinner, came and went; along with daylight.

      " *squeak* *squeak* *squeak* *squeak*... " Vejitto quietly sneaked out of his room and down the stairs, " *squeak*

*squeak* ***SQUEAK*** Eep! " Vejitto jumped up into the air and hovered after the 7th step had let out a loud noise after being

stepped on, " I did not realize how loud everything that is usually quiet can get at night. " the portara fusion said in awe,

" Goggie we should fly the rest of the way there. "

      " ... "

      " Goggie? " Vejitto looked over his shoulder, worried.

      " ZZzzz... " there Gogeta stood; sound asleep standing up at the top of the staircase.

      " WAHH! " Vejitto fell over, " Goggie wake up! " he shook the dance fusion lightly.

      " HEEYAH! " Gogeta's eyes snapped open and he struck a defensive fighting position, causing Vejitto the jump back.

Gogeta blinked for a moment as he surveyed his surroundings, confused, " Huh? Oh hi Jitto! " he grinned.

      " Shh! " Vejitto made a shhing motion.

      " Shh! " Gogeta shhed back.

      Both let out several muffled giggles.

      " Goggie the steps are too squeaky, we gotta fly to the lab. " Vejitto whispered.

      " Oh-kay! " Gogeta gave him a thumbs-up, then hovered and flew past Vejitto and around the corner to the lab door,

" ....uh-oh. "

      " What "uh-oh"? " Vejitto landed behind him.

      Gogeta plopped Vejitto's goggles down infront of his eyes. The adjusted vision allowed Vejitto to see what the

younger fusion was talking about. Bulma had set up several types of road-barriers outside the lab door; orange cones, that

bright yellow tape that reads "danger", and 4 or 5 large signs reading " **DANGER!** GO AWAY! This means you Vejitto, Gogeta,

and Son-kun."

      " Why did she tack Kaasan's name on at the end? " Gogeta wondered outloud.

      Vejitto shrugged, " Maybe Toussan tried to come in here while we were gone? "

      Gogeta put on the extra pair of gloves Vegeta had given him. He sweatdropped, " How do you get used to these? "

      " Aw, its not hard. They're really comfortable! You're just wearing Mommy's and his are too small for you. " Vejitto

nodded smiling at his own gloves.

      Gogeta started to move the various items surrounding the door to the lab while Vejitto weaved towards the doorknob.

Gogeta placed each item back where it had been as soon as he got past it. Vejitto grabbed the doorknob and sweatdropped to

find it locked.

      " Hey Goggie? " he whispered, then quickly dodged as a beam of red light brushed past him. Gogeta intently kept his

watch on the way he was cutting through the door. He finished his large oval and caught the wood that fell out, then handed

the shut off the pen and handed it to Vejitto.

      Vejitto followed Gogeta through the hole in the door, then placed the oval of wood back in the door and quickly

super-glued it back in. The duo flew down to where the time-machine was and turned the corner to where they had been almost

a dozen hours earlier.

      " OHHHHHHH! " Gogeta pouted in diappointment.

      " What? "

      " Its GONE. "

      Vejitto looked down. The blue powder had been wiped clean off the floor and machine, " OHHHHHHH...but, if Bulma

cleaned it why would she still have put up all those signs and stuff? " he tilted his head, confused.

      Gogeta climbed up into the machine and looked around for anything different, " AH-HAH! " he said with delight.

      Vejitto's head shot to attention, " What is it? " he said excitedly, teleporting next to Gogeta on the seat.

      " This is new! " Gogeta happily poked a small gray box next to the control panel.

      " Really? "

      " Uh-huh! The time machine I came in, and remember the time we were playing hide-n-seek in the time machine and

everything got all fuzzy after that...this box wasn't here either time! "

      " Do you think that's where the blue powder went? "

      " ? " Gogeta shrugged.

      Vejitto reached for the top of the box and lifted it slowly to reveal dozens of little wires AND a thin wall of the

box containing blue powder.

      " HAHA! SUCCESS! " Gogeta pumped his fists in the air, then let out a yawn and flopped back in his chair, " Oh Jitto

I am sleepy... "

      " Aww, Goggie don't fall asleep NOW! " Vejitto pouted, " Don'tcha wanna find out what the blue stuff does? We did

promise Mommy we'd tell him when did. "

      " Hai... " Gogeta agreed, then sat up and let out another yawn, " Ohhh, I need some soda, Jitto. " he rubbed his

eyes. "

      " Here u go! " Vejitto chirped, whipping out a can of pepsi.

      " HOORAY! " Gogeta cheered, then opened it and took a drink.

      Vejitto pulled out a second can and did the same, " Now if only we had some fish this would be a perfect snack! "

      " Mmm-hmm! " Gogeta smiled contently as he drank, " Jitto you don't have any fish on you do you? "

      " Fishes start to smell really bad if you keep them in your pocket for long, Goggie. Sorry. " Vejitto said, " There

is some up in the fridge though leftover from lunch. "

      " Let's go then! " Gogeta grinned.

      The two fusions held out the cans, " Cheers! " they clinked the cans together and a small amount of soda, unbeknownst

to the saiyajins, fell out of the cans and pummeled headlong towards the inside of the gray box and slammed into the blue

wall.

      " *FWOOM*! "

      Vejitto and Gogeta froze in place as everything around them suddenly went blue.

      " That can't be normal. " Vejitto sweatdropped.

      Gogeta gulped nervously, " This seems vaguely familiar. "

      Vejitto turned to him, " ReallEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! "

      " EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! " the saiyajins screamed as the vehicle they were in felt

like it was suddenly sucked down a black-hole. A flash of light occured in the lab. The light dissipated to reveal the

vehicle that had just been standing there now gone.

      " MYBABIES! " Goku shot up in bed, hundreds of miles away.

      " Goku-san they're all alright now go back to sleep. " Chi-Chi mumbled tiredly.

      Goku looked around uneasily. He hopped out of bed and dashed down the hall. He opened the door to Gohan's room. Fine.

He dashed further down the hall and opened the door to Goten's room. Also fine. He placed his fingers on his forehead and

prepared to teleport to Capsule Corp.

      " GOKU-SAN! "

      " ? " Goku froze in place and looked over his shoulder to see Chi-Chi staring at him tiredly in her pajamas.

      " They're alright. Gohan and Goten and the demi-Oujis are all ALRIGHT. Just come back to bed. " she groaned.

      " But--but I haven't checked on Ji-chan and Goggie yet? " Goku said, worried.

      " The OUJI is there to check on them Goku-san. They're fine. Now PLEASE lets get back to sleep. I can't afford a

headache tommorow. " Chi-Chi sighed, then trudged back to the bedroom.

      " Oh-kay Chi-chan. " Goku said, removing his fingers from his forehead. He stared off into the hallway, still feeling

a small sense of panic in the back of his head, " I hope you are right. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Ohhhhh..ohhh.. " Vejitto groaned.

      " Now I know why there is a hatch on this thing. " Gogeta sat up and looked at the still-open hatch to the time

machine. Gogeta looked around and gasped, " Oh no! "

      " Huh? " Vejitto sat up as well.

      " Jitto our sodas! They're all over the seat and the floor and if Bulma sees it she'll know it was us cuz we're the

only ones other than Toussan who drinks it! " he gasped with fear.

      " Uh..uh.. " Vejitto looked around nervously. He reached inside his pockets and perked up, " AHA! " Vejitto whipped

out a fairly large watergun and shot it at the floor and the seat, watering down the stickiness of the soda, " There! No one

will EVER know! " he said proudly.

      Gogeta appluaded him, " You are so smart, Jitto! "

      " HEE~~ " Vejitto grinned Son-style.

      The two saiyajin hopped out of the time-machine.

      " And now, FISH! " Gogeta pumped his fist in the air.

      " FISH! " Vejitto repeated happily.

      The fusions made their way back up the stairs inside the dark, unlit lab. Vejitto lightly pressed on the door to

knock the piece he had glued back in, out, only to have it not budge.

      " Huh. "

      " What is it Jitto? " Gogeta asked.

      " This really IS super-glue. " Vejitto said, impressed, " Ah, Goggie do you think you could make another hole? "

      " But, I did already. " he blinked, confused.

      " Yeah, but the first one's stuck. " Vejitto told him, then looked down at the small bottle of glue he used, " Hn. It

DOES say "strongest glue in the world"; trademark. "

      " Oh-kay! Step a-side please! " Gogeta chirped. Vejitto did so as the younger fusion whipped out the laser pen and

cut another hole in the door. Gogeta stepped out, followed by Vejitto who glued the second cut-out piece of the door back in

place.

      " There. " Vejitto nodded, then looked around, " Hey, where'd all the signs and warning labels go? "

      " And why is it morning...? " Gogeta looked confused.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " *GASP*! "

      " *GASP*! "

      " IT'S MORNING!! " Gogeta panicked, " Bulma is up already and she moved that stuff away and she probably knows we are

not still in our beds and she'll find out and we will be in so much trouble!! "

      " Nowewont!! " Vejitto said quickly, starting to panic as well, " All we do is put our spy stuff away and then sneak

back up TO our rooms and pretend we're asleep in them before Bulma gets to them. "

      " But, but what if she's been up there already? " Gogeta said, worried.

      " Then we will, ah.....ah...we'll say we went out fishing with Toussan early this morning and that is why we weren't

in bed when she checked! " Vejitto thought up.

      " Great! "

      " Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmmhmmhmm. " a voice hummed, coming towards them.

      Vejitto gasped, " ACK! It's Bulma's dad! He'll see us! Hide! " he grabbed Gogeta an whipped around the corner to the

kitchen. The duo sighed with relief, then watched Dr. Briefs walk up to the lab door, open it, and go downstairs.

      " *WHEW*! Oh Jitto, if Bulma's dad had come down there any sooner... "

      " ...he would've caught us. " Vejitto finished, both fusions a little pale.

      " Well, we are oh-kay now, right? "

      " Right! "

      " Now let us enjoy the tasty treat that is FISH! " Gogeta grinned and they walked towards the fridge and opened the

doors.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " VEGGIE! VEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIE!! THEY'RE **GONE!!!** " a voice screamed in panic as Vegeta felt

himself being shook violently back and forth.

      The ouji opened his eyes and sleepily looked over at the clock beside him, _::__7:46am__?!::_ he twitched, then turned back

to the source that had awoken him; a very frantic and very worried-looking Kakarrotto.

      " LITTLE VEGGIE THEY'RE GONE! " Goku exclaimed, " I **KNEW** I should have checked on them last night but Chi-chan said

to go back to bed and that they were probably fine but they weren't and now they are in danger and we need to save them

before it is too late and oh little Veggie what are we going to DO?! "

      " Wa...wait, what? " Vegeta looked at him, still groggy.

      " Goggie and Ji-chan, they have DISAPPEARED! " Goku said in a little voice with his eyes watered-up.

      " WHAT?! " Vegeta shouted, this time alert, " Whadda you mean they DISAPPEARED?! No one just disappears, Kakarrotto!"

he sat up and got out of bed, still in his pajamas. Goku, however, was already in his gi.

      " But they are not in their beds. And their ki is nowhere to be FOUND. " Goku sniffled, worried, " Do u think they

were KIDNAPPED, Veggie? "

      " I seriously doubt that Kakarrotto. Are you sure they're not just masking their ki? " he went over to the cabinet

with his clothes and took out his blue tank-top and pants.

      " No Veggie not with how quickly their ki's disappeared last night! I mean, I was sleepy so I couldn't tell who it

was at first but I knew it was two of my kids! "

      Vegeta sensed around. Vejitto and Gogeta's ki's were mysteriously absent from the building. He pulled his pajama top

off and put his tank-top on.

      Goku's eyes suddenly widened, " Oh no. Little Veggie you do not think they are--are-- "

      " --they're not DEAD, Kakarrotto! I saw them just last night they're both completely healthy! No problems at all! "

Vegeta by this time had gotten his pants on and was working on his gloves, " I DO know however that they asked me for some

spy equipment to investigate a blue powder in Bulma's lab. I gave them some goggles, a laser-pen, and I gave Gogeta a pair of

gloves to avoid him getting any fingerprints on anything. Vejitto already wears gloves so he didn't need an extra pair. " he

said mostly to himself as he ran through the events of the previous day, " And I also know they were planning to go check it

out at night, that's why they needed goggles. "

      " So, Veggie thinks Ji-chan and Goggie may be down in the lab? " Goku's face lit up with hope.

      " I'd like to hope so Kakarrotto. Either way finding them is above the list of my current morning duties; meaning

I'll just take a shower later. " he sniffed his armpit and sweatdropped at the smell, " Hai. "

      " Aww little Veggie, you do not smell THAT bad. " Goku laughed, " Besides, I enjoy your many Veggie-scented smells! "

      " ...really? " Vegeta said, " ...I'm not completely sure how to respond to that. "

      " Come little Veggie! " Goku grabbed him by the arm and prepared to race downstairs, " To Bulma's lab we go! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *ta*ta*tap* *ta*ta*tap* *ta*ta*tap. "

      " Aw, crap. " Vegeta said bluntly as he, Goku, and an annoyed Bulma who was currently holding a half-empty pepsi-can

and tapping on it with her fingernails, stood around the empty spot on the lab floor where the time machine used to be,

" You know, you really shouldn't have put "Danger" signs outside the door. They translate automatically to "Welcome" signs in

the mind of anything related to or spawned from Kakarrotto, including himself. "

      " Uh-huh. " Bulma said, still physically annoyed, " I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THIS! " she shouted suddenly, chucking

the pepsi can to the floor.

      Goku cringed.

      " They KNEW it was dangerous! They KNEW the reprocussions time-travel can cause--heck one of them got here by USING

time-travel! And they KNEW--or at least should have picked up on--the fact that what I was working on was experimental and

involved the time-machine! " Bulma ranted as she paced back and forth, her rage changing to nervousness the more she went on.

Bulma whipped around to face Goku and Vegeta, " Do either of them even KNOW how to work the time-machine?! "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " PLEASE say yes! "

      " I, can't tell you Bulma. " Goku shook his head, " But I know I do not know how to use it, and neither does little

Veggie. I mean, they could have learned on their own though. "

      " Can't we track them and see exactly where they landed? " Vegeta asked Bulma.

      " Vegeta I haven't even finished PLANNING setups for a system like that. " Bulma groaned, " What if they landed in

the prehistoric era? Or deep into the future? Unless they figure out how to work the machine and as long as it wasn't DAMAGED

by whatever they did to it while they were down here that's their only hope to get back! If only we knew WHERE they were!! "

      Vegeta sniffed the air and caught the scent of some old caffeine. He saw something blue out of the corner of his eye

and walked over to one side of the room. The ouji picked up what looked like a very old half-empty pepsi soda can, " Well,

here's a start. "

      " Vegeta what are you talking about you leave soda cans down her all the time when you come to assist me! " Bulma

sweatdropped.

      " Heh~ " Vegeta smirked, " Hai, but you see Bulma, just several months ago the soda company redesigned the logo and

tint of their cans. This can appears over a decade old, yet sports the new and very recent design-alteration. Conclusion;

one of them dropped his can before they got shot through time and space, and the other dropped his after they got there and

since then nobody happened to notice it was here. " the ouji explained, " You dissect the can, you pinpoint exactly how long

its been here and that will give us an estimation of where Vejitto and Gogeta are. "

      " ... " Bulma stared at him in shock.

      Goku applauded, " YAY FOR LITTLE VEGGIE! For he is a gen-i-us! " he said proudly.

      Vegeta grinned.

      " Wow Vegeta, that is, that's VERY impressive. " Bulma said, still slightly shocked.

      " Here. " Vegeta handed the can to her.

      " But, that wouldn't explain how it got HERE here. " Bulma rubbed her chin, confused, " Normally when we time-travel

it creates a seperate timeline, a spinoff, when we alter events. But if they're in the past of OUR timeline then we would

remember bumping into them a while ago and our own present reality would be reshaped. "

      " Well then its obviously neither one. " Vegeta replied, " The cans are sloppily covered in their own contents, some

of it could have easily sprayed on the control-panel and short-circuited some part of it. "

      " I suppose that makes sense. " Bulma nodded, " But if that's so then we can't wait around for someone to help them

fix it and hope it'll land them back here. We have to find the exact time and send someone after them. "

      " But Bulma how are we going to do that? " Goku spoke up, " We only have one time-machine, and that is the one that

belongs to Mirai which Ji-chan and Goggie took. "

      " Well, " Bulma tossed the 'older' can in the air and caught it, " I do have a solution that may help us track down

them AND get a second time-machine to go after them with, but its not exactly going to be a walk in the park. "

      " I enjoy the park, Veggie. " Goku smiled. Vegeta's cheeks flushed red and he sweatdropped.

      The ouji turned back to Bulma, " And, this solution would be...? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *GASP*! No FISH! " Vejitto and Gogeta looked inside the refridgerator in horror.

      " But, but that cannot BE! " Gogeta backed up, shocked, " There is ALWAYS fish, Jitto! "

      " M--maybe someone else ate it for breakfast... "

      " BUT WHO! "

      " Oh my, hello there. "

      The fusions paused and turned around to see Bunni smiling at them.

      " HI BUNNI-SAN! " Vejitto and Gogeta chirped.

      " How are you doing this nice sunny morning! " Vejitto grinned.

      " And did you perhaps take the fish that was in this fridge and cook something delicious with it for us to eat? "

Gogeta added anxiously.

      " Oh you're so silly! There's no fish in there. Besides we're a little low on everything today, I'm going

food-shopping tommorow. "

      " ... " Vejitto grew very confused, " But, you just went yesterday. "

      " Yeah, we helped put the cold stuff away. " Gogeta added.

      Bunni looked at them, then laughed, " Hahaha, oh that's funny. So! Who are you two handsome young men. Friends of

Bulma's perhaps? "

      " Uh... " Gogeta blinked, now just as confused as Vejitto was.

      " Are you both single? How do you feel about double-dates? "

      " Umm, you know what? We're ah, we're gonna go in here now. " Vejitto laughed nervously, walking into the living room

, soon followed by Gogeta.

      " Oh-kay then! "

      " Geez, what is wrong with Bunni-san? " Gogeta scratched his head as they sat down on the couch, " Senior moment? "

      " I'm not sure. " Vejitto glanced over his shoulder. Bunni had gone back to baking something.

      " *ding-dong* " the doorbell rang.

      The fusions glanced over at the door. It rang once more, then opened.

      " Mom! Dad! I'm back--oof! " Bulma let out a jerked noise.

      Vejitto and Gogeta's eyes widened 10 times over. Bulma's hair was in what could easily be the largest perm either of

them had ever seen. Infact her perm was so large it couldn't fit through the front door properly, hence the reason for her

jerked noise.

      " Oh for crying out--UGH! " Bulma managed to pull her hair through the front door. She let out a sigh of relief and

fixed it.

      Gogeta was the first to crack, " Heehee.....heeheehee..... "

      Bulma blinked, then glanced to see two strangers on her couch. One giggling at her and the other trying his best not

to burst into a fit of laughter.

      " Haha...BWAHAHAHHAHAHA!! " Vejitto finally let loose his laughter and the two fusions leaned against each other

laughing loudly.

      Bulma cocked an eyebrow. The two laughs gave off an eerie deja vu sort of feeling that reminded her of both Goku and

Vegeta.

      " HAHAHAAHEEHEEHEE....ah.. " Vejitto calmed down from laughing, " Oh wow Bulma that's...it looks, haha, GREAT on you.

Really. "

      " Heeheehee, I didn't know your hair was long enough to make a perm that big! " Gogeta said, slightly surprised, " I

mean, we ah, we support you whatever hairstyle you decide on. "

      " Has Mommy seen it yet? " Vejitto asked eagerly, wondering what Vegeta's possible reaction to Bulma changing from

such a short haircut to such a large one would be.

      " Alright, who are you, what are you talking about, and how did you get in my house. " Bulma said, slightly creeped

out by how friendly the two strangers were treating her.

      " ... " both fusions instantly went silent.

      " ... "

      " Uh-oh. " Gogeta suddenly spoke up, " Bulma too. "

      Vejitto looked around, starting to get worried about their surroundings, " Umm, will you excuse us for a minute? "

he grinned cheesily at Bulma, then got up, grabbed Gogeta, and ran down the hall.

      " Hey! Ji--ji---wait Jitto where are you GOING? " Gogeta sputtered as he was dragged down the hallway.

      " Pleasebeherepleasebeherepleasebehere-- " Vejitto quietly and quickly whispered to himself, then screeched to a halt

and went pale, " Oh no.... "

      " What? What is it? "

      " Goggie, " Vejitto picked up the younger fusion and set him down infront of him, " Goggie what is supposed to be on

that wall that we see on it every single day? "

      Gogeta looked around to see where they were, " A door? "

      " And where does that door that is currently non-existant go to? "

      " Toussan's gravity room. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " TOUSSAN'S GRAVITY ROOM?! IT'S GONE!! " Gogeta gasped in realization, " But, WHY! Toussan LOVES his gravity room and

all the fun that comes with sparring under intense gravitational pull! "

      " Goggie look around. Bulma has a huge perm, Bunni didn't recognize and was hitting on us, Bulma has a huge perm... "

      " --OH NO WE'RE IN THE PAST! " Gogeta gawked, " Jitto we gotta get back to the lab and get back home before we change

the past and no longer exist or end up existing in altered states of age! "

      " Calm down! " Vejitto exclaimed, getting panicky himself, " Remember like Mirai said and has been proved bee-fore;

going into the past does not change the timeline you came from but instead creates a NEW timeline. "

      " So...we're not doing any damage to our timeline by being here? " Gogeta said.

      " ...I hope not. "

      Both fusions sweatdropped.

      " WELL? "

      Vejitto and Gogeta looked to their left to see Bulma standing there, slightly annoyed.

      " Who ARE you? "

      " Uh, we're uh, from the future. " Vejitto said.

      " Yeah, we came here in a time-machine and now we're going back home! Sorry for the in-convenience!! " Gogeta smiled

and the two zipped past her towards the other hallway containing the door to the lab.

      " Hey! Waitup! What do you mean "from the future"? Are you from Mirai's time? Do you know anything about the

androids? " Bulma shouted, running after them.

      " Umm, we can't tell you that. " Vejitto laughed nervously, then reached for the doorknob only to have the door swing

open and nearly squash him against the wall if Vejitto hadn't lept away at the last second.

      " My my what a terribly sticky situation. " Dr. Briefs walked off the stairs and into the hallway, wiping his hands

off with a small towel, " Is that your machine down there covered in soda? " he asked Vejitto and Gogeta.

      " Yeah...why? " Gogeta asked slowly, nervous.

      " Well if you plan on using it I suggest you wait around a while. Unless its properly cleaned out and checked to see

if the acidity in the soft-drink all over it hasn't eroded any of the cpu you're not going anywhere in that. " Dr. Briefs

laughed lightly.

      " You mean we can't get back home?! " Vejitto gawked.

      " Oh you should be able to return home, of course. It's just going to take some time to clean off the machine. AND

perhaps I should add in a beverage container while I'm at it. " Dr. Briefs thought outloud.

      " How long will that take? " Gogeta looked worried.

      " Oh I say at least several days or so. Half a week at most. "

      " HALF A WEEK!? " Vejitto said, " But, but the Bulma in the present will notice us and the time machine are both

gone by then and she'll put 2 & 2 together and find out we snuck into her lab when we weren't supposed to and we'll be banned

from using the gravity room!! "

      " And we luv using the gravity room SO! " Gogeta added.

      " You snuck in there without my permission? " the Bulma with the huge perm asked them.

      " Well, yeah. But we just wanted to know what the blue powder was! And you made it so TEMPTING to want to go check! "

Vejitto explained.

      " Uh-huh. " Bulma sweatdropped, " Well if you ARE from the future--wait do we beat the androids? "

      " Umm, its really complicated, but you're looking for just a one word answer, yes. " Gogeta replied.

      " OH THANK GOD! " Bulma exclaimed with relief, " You know what, you two find a guest room you like and stay there for

now until dad fixes the machine for you. I gotta warn you it may be a little longer than he says; after all he's working on

several other projects--not to mention Vegeta destroying everything he gets his hands on keeps dad and I pretty busy. "

      " So, where is Mo--ah, Vegeta? " Vejitto asked.

      " Oh, he's outside in the gravity room destroying himself over "Kakorot". " she said flatly, " What else? "

      " That's nice. " Gogeta gave her a false smile, " Can we go see him? "

      " Can you handle 300 times gravity? "

      " HAHAHAHAHA! Silly Bulma of course we can! " Gogeta laughed.

      " Hai, we train with Mommy in 500 times gravity! " Vejitto boasted.

      " Oh. OH! Don't tell Vegeta that, he'll go nuts on you if he knows you can handle gravity higher than he can. " Bulma

warned.

      " Oh-kay! " Gogeta gave her an ok sign, then followed Vejitto outside.

      Bulma did a double-take when she noticed something brown and furry coming out each of their backsides, " They have...

..TAILS? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " HA HA HA HA! " Vegeta punched the air in the glowing red gravity room with an angry look on his face, " I'LL SHOW

YOU KAKOROT! I REFUSE to believe you're the Densetsu! If YOU can accomplish the level of super saiyajin than **I** surely

can! " he shouted at the air while unbeknownst to the little ouji to faces stared at him through the window to the Capsule 3

spaceship.

      " Is it just me, or does Mommy look even littler than he is now? " Vejitto said in disbelief.

      " I think you are right, Jitto. " Gogeta said, his eyes wide as he mentally compared this Vegeta's size to the one

they knew and luved in the present. He smiled, " It is still nice to see Toussan though. I feel better. "

      " Me too. "

      " HEEYAH! " Vegeta blasted one of Dr. Brief's hover-bots. The ouji suddenly paused and looked over his shoulder to

blinked, stupified to see the window he had just sensed something from, empty, " Huh. " he went back to blasting more of the

round robots and felt the ki's appear behind the window again, then disappear when he looked over a 2nd time, " REVEAL

YOURSELF COWARD! " he stomped over to the window, then sweatdropped when he found it was just out of his reach. Vegeta

snorted and stood on his toes to look out.

      Outside the spaceship just below the window Vejitto and Gogeta had pinned their backs against the ship.

      " We are agreed right? " Vejitto whispered to Gogeta, " We talk to Mommy but do not reveal our identities or the

fact that we can reach several super saiyajin levels, right? "

      " Right. " Gogeta nodded.

      The window suddenly opened and something popped out of it.

      Vejitto and Gogeta looked up to see Vegeta looking down at them.

      " Who are YOU? And why do you have my hair? "

      " Umm...we're from the future. " Gogeta smiled at him, " And its just me that has your hair, Jitto has Kaasan's but

it does this trick where it tries to not look like Kaasan's. "

      A small vein bulged on Vejitto's forehead, _::Don't talk about my "Kaka-hair" to him!::_

      _::Oh, oh-kay Jitto!::_ Gogeta nodded, _::I still think its funny though::_ he let out a mental giggle.

      Vejitto sighed.

      Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, " Uh-huh. " he said, then sucked his head back in and shut the window. The ouji went back

to his training, " I swear the only sane place on this planet is inside this ship. " he mumbled to himself, then let loose

another kick on his imaginary opponent, " TAKE THAT KAKOROT! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " THEM!? You want us to contact THEM!? " Vegeta exclaimed as he, Goku, Bulma, and Bunni--who was making a sandwich

for herself stood in the kitchen.

      " Well they DO have a time-machine for us to use, AND we have a way to contact them, unlike those in Mirai's

timeline. " Bulma calmly explained.

      " Well I'm not doing it! I'm NOT going to be here to listen to him while he, he, goes on about things that aren't

going to happen even though to him they already have! " the ouji sputtered.

      " I do not see what is wrong with contacting me 'n Veggie's future selves, Veggie. " Goku blinked, then smiled,

" They have the most bea-yuu-ti-ful spaceship EVER! " he clasped his hands together.

      " POSSIBLE-future selves, Kakarrotto. REMEMBER? POSSIBLE-future! Meaning that its a future that is highly unlikely

because the two, parties would need to share a simliar non-platonic interest in certain things and have similar desires that

once set upon them are too strong and addicting for either to save themselves from? " the ouji explained, his face turning

redder by the second as he tried to talk around it.

      " ...huh? " Goku looked very confused.

      " I'm NOT going to enter a non-platonic relationship with you, ALRIGHT! " Vegeta grabbed him by the collar, nervous.

      " Oh MY! Little Veggie I am not allowed to even think on non-platonic things related to Veggie! " Goku gasped, his

cheeks turning pink.

      Bulma sighed, " The future ALWAYS gets you jumpy I should've just went right ahead and contacted them without your

knowledge. "

      " NO! " Vegeta pointed at her, " I'm GLAD you told me. If it concerns the future including MY future and Kakarrotto's

future I want to know. " he snorted, " You know I still haven't found out if that possible-future Kakarrotto is indeed my

possible-future-self's Oujo. "

      " Possible-future me must be so lucky to be his Veggie's Oujo... " Goku mused, his mind wandering off, " Althrough

possible-future me and possible-future Veggie were a little creepy. "

      " No kidding. " Vegeta said flatly. His face went bright red when he realized he was still holding on to the larger

saiyajin's collar. Vegeta quickly let go, " Ah, haha. Ha. "

      " Heeheehee. " Goku giggled back at him, unaware of why the ouji had laughed.

      " Yeah. Sure. " Vegeta wiped the sweat off his brow, " Let's uh, call them. "

      " Actually its not really "call"ing. It's more like..hacking into their video-satelite system through use of this

communication tray of theirs future Vegeta-- "

      " *COUGH* "

      Bulma sweatdropped at the death-glare on the ouji's face, " POSSIBLE-future Vegeta-- "

      " That's better. " Vegeta said with a content little smile.

      " --left behind, connected to one of my many super-computers. " Bulma finished. She tossed a capsule into the air

and out popped a laptop, " And there it is! " Bulma caught the laptop and set it down on the kitchen table. Bulma started to

connect the tray to wires in the computer as she turned it on, then once the laptop was up and running Bulma began typing

on the keys in a rapid, hacking motion while watching the tray's screen out of the corner of her eye.

      Vegeta and Goku stared at the tray as the screen flickered with tv snow.

      " You know I'm partially hoping this doesn't work so I can avoid any kind of tramatic scene that may be on the other

end of that screen. " Vegeta stated outloud.

      " But Veggie if our possible-future selves can lend us their time-machine to save Ji-chan and Goggie.. " Goku trailed

off just as the screen flickered on to reveal one of the large, lavish rooms in the spaceship. However, there was no sign of

life in sight, with the exception of a brown furry tail wafting back and forth in the corner of the screen. The tail paused

and tilted at the three people staring at it from the other side, then went off-screen to tap something.

      " Hm? " a sleepy possible-future Vegeta poked his head up on-screen. The ouji was wearing a dark red robe and pajama

pants.

      " Umm, hi again! Did we wake you? " Bulma asked him.

      " Wha--huh? " future Vegeta shook his head and rubbed his eyes, " OH! BULMA~! What a pleasant surprise! " he grinned,

" It's so very nice to see you. Kakarrotto and myself as well. " the ouji nodded to present Goku and present Vegeta, " How

are you Kakay? " he smirked at the present saiyajin.

      " Heehee~ I am doing just fine, possible-future Veggie! " Goku chriped, smiling at him.

      " That's very good, Kakay, always nice to hear you're comfortable and safe. " future Vegeta nodded, " So Bulma, is

this just a simple hello or do you need my and Kaka-chan's assistance with something? "

      " Actually its the latter. " Bulma admitted, " Vejitto and Gogeta are somewhere in the past and we need to borrow

your time-machine to go save them. "

      " Ah, the time machine. " future Vegeta thought outloud.

      " V-sama~! We're out of whipcream! " a voice called from off-screen.

      " What is Kakarrotto doing that desires the use of whipcream! " Vegeta demanded.

      The ouji's future counterpart smirked, " Oh, you know, the usual. "

      Vegeta looked confused, then paled.

      " There's more in the fridge, Kaka-chan!! " future Vegeta called out.

      " Thank u V-sama! "

      " He BETTER be using that topping for a platonic purpose. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

      " Vegeta... " Bulma sweatdropped, " That's not important right now-- "

      " --OF COURSE IT IS THAT KAKARROTTO COULD BE USING WHIPPED CREAM FOR WHOKNOWSWHAT!! " the ouji exclaimed, his cheeks

flushing red.

      " Eh? " possible-future Goku suddenly popped on-screen holding an ice-cream sundae covered in whipped cream on one

hand and the can of whipped cream in his other hand. The saiyajin had on the saiyajin oujo uniform.

      " ... " Vegeta's face went blank, " OR he could simply be using it to satisfy his kaka-sweet-tooth. "

      " Heh-heh. My my aren't we paranoid. " future Vegeta chuckled at the present one, " Anything happen with YOUR Kakay

lately? "

      " HE'S NOT **MINE**! " Vegeta's entire face turned bright red, " Well, I mean, he is, JUST NOT IN THE CONTEXT YOU

WERE INSINUATING! "

      " You beat Brolli yet? "

      " ! " the ouji's face went blank, " What? "

      " Did you beat Brolli yet? " future-Vegeta asked again with a smirk on his face.

      " Yes we did little future-Veggie! " Goku grinned, " It has been a whole month to-day! "

      " Wonderful. " future-Vegeta clasped his hands together, " That's one more hurtle jumped. You're well on you way to

becoming an Oujo, Kaka-muffin. "

      " **REALLY?** " Goku gushed, his eyes sparkling with delight.

      " DON'T TELL HIM THAT! " Vegeta snapped.

      Future-Goku sat down on a chair in the background and began sweetly eating the ice-cream sundae and purring every

couple seconds.

      Vegeta sweatdropped at the way the large saiyajin was eating. Future Goku glanced over at the ouji and winked at him.

Vegeta's face went bright red and he let out a whimper as he slid down off-screen.

      " So can we use your time machine? " Bulma asked him.

      " Of course you can. " future Vegeta pressed a nearby button as the others stared at him blankly.

      " WHOA! " Bulma suddenly felt very dizzy for a moment, then reoriented herself, " God that hurt. " she rubbed her

head.

      " Welcome to my humble abode. " a voice said slyly beside her.

      Bulma looked over to her left and let out a yelp to see future Vegeta standing there smirking at her, " ACK!? " she

looked over to her right to see Goku and Vegeta looking as disoriented as she had been a moment ago, " Wait, how did you--? "

      " Your genius has come a long way since your single time-machine days, Bulma. So many years from now--I won't give

you the specific date or else it could damage it from happening--you will create a way to implant the system that you use for

time-travel into other devices so you won't be limited to singular-person travel. It was really quite amazing the first time

I saw it. " future-Vegeta explained.

      " Umm, thank you. " Bulma said, flattered yet confused, " How did we suddenly get move through time and space without

the aid of a device. "

      " Funny you should ask that! That's also your doing. " future Vegeta replied.

      Bulma's eyes widened, " WOW! You're kidding! "

      " Nope. Infact most of the technology we use on the ship was created, or at the very least inspired, by inventions

you're going to create in the future. " the ouji led her around the room.

      Bulma gasped as she took in the humongous room. It was true. Several things in the room she recognized from

blueprints to machines and items she hadn't even put into reality yet, " This is truely unbelievable... "

      " *slurp* *slurp* *slurp*. " future Goku happily ate his ice-cream sundae, then paused when he felt something

staring at him from the right. He closed his eyes and smiled coyly, " Past V-sama, how nice to see you again. "

      Vegeta froze.

      Future Goku opened his right eye, " I know what you want, Past V-sama, you want to know if I am an offical Saiyajin

Oujo or not, well I am not telling because you are not allowed to know. "

      " Kuso... " Vegeta snorted and sat back against the seat, his arms folded in a stubborn pout.

      Future Goku sat up and held out his treat, " Ice-cream? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " So, you didn't really come here for a reason like Mirai did? " Bulma asked as she sat in a chair opposite the

fusions, who were on the couch.

      " No. Sorry. " Vejitto sweatdropped.

      " Anything about the future that I need to know about? "

      " Wait, how long has Mo--Vegeta been living here? " Vejitto caught himself.

      " About a week or so. " Bulma shrugged it off, " He's cute, but he's such a jerk! All he does is stay in that

gravity room all day and "train" to beat the androids and then Son-kun. I don't think he'll be able to beat Son-kun though.

After all he IS the super saiyajin. " she bragged.

      " Aw, T--Vegeta isn't that bad. " Gogeta sweatdropped.

      " Well, the only time he isn't being mean or egotistical or obsessed with Son-kun is when he's cooking or baking

something. I think that's his only true usefullness around here. Vegeta doesn't help clean up or work or anything, so making

food is as good as it gets. He's actually a very good cook. "

      " Heehee, we know that! " Vejitto grinned.

      " I mean, I didn't even know evil saiyajin princes COULD cook. " Bulma continued, " He stayed with us a while back

before going off into space to track down Son-kun and bring him home; you wanna talk about bizarre, during that time he made

friends with mom and Chi-Chi, they had this little food recipe-swapping thing, and they'd sit around and gossip and complain

about the rest of us. But since Vegeta came back from his little "space-voyage" he's become obsessed with Son-kun and hasn't

thought about anything else. Mom still thinks he's attractive but he's barely talked to her at all, and I don't think he's

even SEEN Chi-Chi since he stole her spaceship. She was a little ticked off about that but she's happy to have Son-kun home

and safe. "

      " You haven't had anyone to talk to lately, have you Bulma? " Gogeta laughed nervously.

      Bulma sighed, " No, no I haven't. God I must sound so overtalkative! " she groaned, " I can't help it! Everyone else

is training, even Yamcha! We have a date this weekend though and Son-kun said he may or may not stop by with Chi-Chi and

Gohan this evening. " she said, then whispered to them, " Piccolo needs a little 'alone' time. "

      " ? " Vejitto blinked, " OH! That's right! Piccolo lived with To--Ka-- " he sputtered.

      " --Goku and his family for 'those 3 years'. " Gogeta finished for him.

      " Thank you. "

      " You are welcome, Jitto~! " Gogeta chirped.

      " Is that your name, "Jitto"? " Bulma looked over at him.

      " Ah, well, it's a nickname actually. " Vejitto laughed, then paused, " We can't tell you our real names because they

would be a giveaway to our true identites and Vegeta's head would likely explode. "

      " And then we wouldn't exist! " Gogeta nodded nervously.

      " With how much he trains in there I'm surprised it HASN'T exploded yet. " Bulma chuckled.

      " *POW*! " the front-door was kicked open. Vejitto and Gogeta quickly hid their tails underneath nearby pillows as

Vegeta walked in.

      " Earth-woman. " he pointed at her.

      " Bulma. " she replied lamely.

      " Yes. I need to release the contents of my bowels. Where do I go? "

      " I thought I showed you that the first time you came here. "

      " HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER A SINGLE ROOM SHOWN TO ME OVER A YEAR AGO! " he exclaimed, " Just point me in the

direction, I'll find it myself.

      Bulma pointed to the right, Vejitto pointed to the left, Gogeta pointed upward.

      " ... " Vegeta stared at the in utter confusion.

      " Heehee, brainfart. " Gogeta giggled.

      " If you're going to be like that then I'll go water one of your plants instead. " Vegeta snorted, took off his

sneakers, walked over to one of the potted plants behind them and started to pull down his short-shorts.

      " ACK! VEGETA DON'T! " Bulma exclaimed, hopping over the couch and running up to him.

      " Oh MY. " Bunni smiled at the ouji, " Let him go Bulma dear, we can always get more plants. "

      " Yeah you heard your mom. " Vegeta smirked only to have Bulma pick him up under the arms, then walk down the hall.

      " I'm NOT going to let you ruin the plants in my house because YOU don't know where the bathroom is. " Bulma said,

annoyed. She plunked Vegeta down infront of a door and opened it, " Volia! A bathroom! "

      " Alright then. " Vegeta entered. He stood in the middle of the room, looking around.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      Bulma ran inside and flipped up the lid to the toilet, " Here! This one! THIS! "

      " ...I knew that. " the ouji said, blushing with embarassment.

      " Sure ya did. " Bulma said flatly, " Just wash your hands when you're done. " she left the room and closed the door.

      " WOW Jitto, we are even be-fore Bulma broke up with Yamcha permanently. " Gogeta said in awe.

      " AND before Mommy knew how to properly use a bathroom. " Vejitto added, then let out a giggle.

      " Haha, rinse 'n repeat, Jitto! " Gogeta laughed.

      Bulma looked down at her hands which were now sweat-covered, but much to her disgust not with her own sweat, " God,

can he possibly perspirate anymore than he already is? "

      " *BRING*! *BRING*! "

      " I'll get it! " Gogeta said cheerfully, dashing over to the phone and picking it up, " Helloooo~~ ? Oh HI Kaasan! "

he gushed, " Oop! I mean, ah, I mean, Goku. "

      Vejitto slapped himself on the forehead and sweatdropped.

      " Who is this? Oh, this is Gogeee-ah, I umm, I cannot reveal the identity of my name right now. Would you like to

speak to Bulma, Goku? " Gogeta asked, " Sure! Here she is! " he flung the phone infront of Bulma, who dashed by him.

      " Wait wait wait! " she whispered loudly as she turned on the sink and washed her hands, then dried them off, " I am

SO going out this weekend and buying him some deodorant! " she tossed the paper-towel in the trash and took the phone,

" Hello? AHH! Son-kun! I'm so happy to hear from you! You'll be able to make it for dinner? That's great!....Oh, oh a little

vein bulging on Piccolo's forehead, really? No I, I think I understand why he wouldn't want to have a sing-a-long with you.

....you're right. He, uh, he needs his space......yeah I'd rather have him stay a 'good guy' too. You should take the little

paper party-hat off him, yeah I think that'd cool him down a little bit. Vegeta? He's in the bathroom, learning how to USE

the bathroom.......no its not CUTE, its frustrating and mentally painful! He threatened to pee on one of the houseplants if

I didn't show him where the bathroom was....Don't GIGGLE Son-kun! He's crazy!....yeah......yeah, sure 6 sounds fine. Oh WOW!

You got a driver's license? Congradulations!! And you're going to drive here, I can't wait to see this. Infact, I'll see you

at 6. Bye Goku! " Bulma said, then hung up, " WOW, imagine THAT! Son-kun DRIVING!....I better move my mailbox. " she said,

then turned to go do so.

      " I hear Kakorot's coming to dinner. "

      " ACK! " Bulma nearly fell backwards to see Vegeta randomly inches away from her, " VEGETA! Don't do that! "

      " Is he? " the ouji demanded.

      Bulma sighed, " YES Vegeta, he's coming to dinner. "

      Vegeta smirked and rubbed his hands together menacingly, " EXCELLENT......BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " he laughed,

maniacally, then ran off.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      Vegeta poked his head back out into the room, " By the way I'll handled dessert. "

      " I'll make a note of it. " Bulma sweatdropped.

      " Good. " the ouji said, then ran off again, " BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "

      " Ugh. I hope he doesn't do anything mildly evil this evening. " she said.

      " Mildly evil? " Vejitto blinked.

      " Yeah, Vegeta isn't pure unrestricted evil anymore, but he still likes to prove his evilness from time to time

through mild almost-prank-like attacks usually on Son-kun or myself. " Bulma explained, " ...you mean this is a phase? "

      Vejitto grinned, " Oh one of many MANY phases Vegeta goes through. "

      " We are currently in the "I-want-Kakarrotto-all-to-myself-but-in-a-purely-platonic-manner" phase. " Gogeta nodded.

      " Hai! The Kaka-war continues! " Vejitto chirped.

      " The what? "

      " Nothing. " Vejitto said quickly.

      " Oh-kay. " Bulma said, suspicously glancing back and forth between the two fusions.

      " *SLAM*! " the door to the bathroom suddenly swung open.

      " I am finished. " Vegeta announced, stepping out into the hallway.

      " *CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*!! " Vejitto and Gogeta applauded him.

      " Why THANK YOU! " the ouji beamed, doing a little bow, " I could get used to having a little applause now and then."

      Bulma looked at Vegeta, then at the fusions, " Hey, you know that's strange, you three almost look like you could be

rela-- "

      " --LOOK UP THERE! " Vejitto said suddenly, pointing upward and snapping Bulma out of her train of thought.

      The others glanced up.

      Vegeta rolled his eyes, " Whatever. I'm off to prepare dessert. " he said, then smirked, " And oh what a dessert it

shall be. " he said as he walked into the kitchen and picked up a rather large knife, " YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF,

KAKOROT! This is going to be a VERY interesting TREAT indeed. "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

9:43 PM 4/29/2004

END OF PART ONE!

Chuquita: *WHEW*! Longer chapter than I expected. (sweatdrops) Sorry!

Goku: (smiles) Well I like it so far!

Chuquita: ^_^;; Thanks Son-kun. (to audiance) For anyone wondering why Past Veggie's using the Kakorot spelling instead of

"Kakarrotto", that's because it was the very first spelling I had for his name, and the one I originally used. Since Jitto &

Goggie are in the past, naturally the past spellings and such would be used. Actually I have a reason why Veggie used to

leave off the "to" at the end and spelled it that way. It's pretty interesting.

Goku: Heehee~~ (grins at Veggie)

Vegeta: (cheeks flush bright red) (shifts uncomfortably)

Chuquita: I'm surprised though, I had more planned out for this story than I thought--but that's always a good thing. The

more stuff planned out, the better the end result is for me. (to audiance) There's 3 additional hops through time in this

story Jitto and Goggie take. One to db, a 2nd dbz one, and one that happens even later than gt--but not in that order.

Vejitto: (blinks) PAST gt?

Chuquita: Yeah, you see I still plan on doing episode-parodies for a few Bebi, Super 17, and Shenlong's-mid-life-crisis eps.

Having you guys jump there now would get confusing once I get to that fic. (grins) Besides I picked a good spot in the future

for you to end up!

Vegeta: Good as in "kaka-good" or good as in good for me?

Chuquita: You actually.

Vegeta: (grins evilly) REALLY...

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I shouldn't have answered that.

Vegeta: (smirks) No, I'm glad you did.

Chuquita: (points to Veggie) Actually Veggie here gets to see a few of the skips cuz he goes after the fusions in either part

2 or 3.

Gogeta: (blinks) Either or?

Goku: (chirps) That means it depends on how fast the story moves!

Gogeta: OH!

Chuquita: (happily) (to audiance) SO! We'll see you sometime next week everybody! Byebye! (waves)

Vejitto: (grins) Drive safely!

Gogeta: Indeed!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) '_';;


	2. Life Before the Kaka'War

1:31 PM 5/1/2004

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: _-from dbz #124 "I'll Surpass you Goku!! The Warrior Race Saiyajin's King"_

_{Briefs:} Hello. That Vegeta's trying to do the impossible. Just training in 300 gravities should be impossible, but he keeps_

_ordering new training tools, one after another. And then right after he gets them, he destroys them._

_{Bulma:} He's a freak with a fighting mania._

_{Mrs Briefs:} But Vegeta-chan's so cute!_

_{Briefs:} I thought you said you liked Goku, have you switched to Vegeta now?_

_{Mrs Briefs:} Goku's handsome too, but I love the way that it feels like Vegeta's under a shadow. And also I love his wide_

_forehead._

_{Mrs Briefs:} I know, I'll ask them out on a double date!_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Chuquita: (snickers) That would have made for a very awkward moment had they shown her asking them.

Goku: (confused) So...Bulma's mom wanted to date me AND Veggie, at the same time?

Vegeta: (looking at his forehead in the mirror) Is it really THAT wide?

Chuquita: I dunno.

Goku: Heehee, I a-gree with Bulma's mom a-bout one thing though! Little Veggie is cute! (pats Veggie on the head)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops, embarassed)

Chuquita: Isn't the title a little strange though? You know, since Veggie never calls you "Goku".

Vejitto: Maybe "Kakarrotto" was too long to fit into the title card.

Chuquita: (nods) Yeah, in japanese it is a long-lettered word.

Vegeta: (looking up at Q.O.T.W) I wonder if it ever occured to her that that shadow I'm under is usually Kakarrotto looming

over me.

Goku: (reaches over and randomly glomps Veggie) Haha! VEGGIE!

Vegeta: (bright red) EEP!

Gogeta: HEE~ Welcome to Part 2!

Vejitto: Of the story we are a big part of!

Chuquita: Mmm-hmm! I am also feeling better!

Goku: (blinks) You were feeling bad?

Chuquita: (laughs) I was still a lil beat from "Densetsu" if you believe it--

Vegeta: (trying to squeeze out of Son's grasp) --it was 465kb altogether. I believe it.

Chuquita: --but I got a bunch of ideas recently and now I'm feeling recharged! Also! It's a nice warm Saturday and I got my

required amount of sleep! AND we got more soda! (holds up a new can of pepsi)

Vegeta: (takes the new can of Pepsi from Chu) Good day.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops at Veggie) Yah. (turns to audiance) Anyway! I decided on when in the db-land Goggie and Jitto were

going to land! I had the other dbz and the after-gt ones picked out, but I was torn between several spots in db but now I've

decided!

Vegeta: (snaps open his can and starts to drink)

Chuquita: You know also recently one of the reviews I got in "Tall!", I think it was from Maria S, gave an interesting theory

as to why Raditsu wasn't shown in that bad-guys-come-back gt episode. She said Enma might have Uubu'd him and he was

reincarnated as Goten.

Goku: WOW, that is mind-blowing!

Raditsu: But how can that be possible when I'm still here?

Vegeta: ...how did you suddenly get here?

Raditsu: (sweatdrops) I'm not sure. I just heard you guys mentioning me so, here I am! (happily waves to the audiance)

Vejitto: (chirps) Happy to see you, Uncle Ditsu! (shakes Rad's hand)

Raditsu: Thanks! (walks back off-screen)

Gogeta: Ah, randomness.

Chuquita: I'm happy Toriyama didn't have Veggie Uubu'd though.

Goku: (grins) YEAH! We all LUV Veggie! (hugs Veggie tightly)

Chuquita: Because if it wasn't for all the Veggie-luvin fans in japan when that part of the manga was originally being

written, Toriyama would have kept Veggie dead and then had him brainwashed and Veggie would be someone else, somewhere else!

Goku: (pouts) And that would have made me very sad. (squeezes Veggie tighter)

Vegeta: (turns bright red)

Vejitto: Not to mention it would've prevented Goggie and I from EVER being born!

Chuquita: Actually, you might have, you just would've had a different, ah, other parent.

(Jitto and Goggie shudder)

Vejitto: Eew...

Gogeta: Eew... (perks up) We should give Toussan a group-hug for being a-round to help create us Jitto!

Vejitto: Really? (taps Veggie who is still being hugged by Son-kun) He feels a little jelloy at the moment.

Gogeta: (smiles) We will wait until he solidifies then!

Vejitto: (grins) And until then, here is Part 2!

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Summary: Time-travel shouldn't be that hard, right? After Bulma forbids Vejitto and Gogeta from entering the lab due to an

important experiment, their curiosity gets the best of them and the duo sneak into the lab during the night. But what happens

when her "important experiment" sends the fusions hurtling back and forth through time and space? Will they be able to go

about un-noticed without destroying the timeline? Will they be able to convince a Bulma who's never met them to fix a machine

she barely knows anything about? And will future Veggie and future Goku be able to help those in the present track down the

fusions to begin with?

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

**Part 2 Chapter Titles: VEGGIE'S children? The secret's out! l Better watch out for that left arm l The time-machine from the future--revealed! l Baking with Past Veggie l The end of an acquaintanceship! Life before the Kaka-War l Dinner is Served! l Raditsu, HELP! l Stupid tape l Further inspection l Such wonderfully ironic timing l Tenkaichi Budoukai l I missed u Chi-chan!! l Goku's PARENTS? Bulma you're mistaken! l Retro Arcade Gaming l To the FOOD-COURT!**

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " Yes, very VERY interesting... " Vegeta rubbed his hands together evilly as he stared at the many cooking tools

before him.

      " So, what are you making? " Vejitto asked.

      " Is it really yummy! " Gogeta grinned.

      " WAHH! " Vegeta fell over, " Do you MIND? This is MY dessert, **I** am the cook, and, and I don't even know WHO you

are! " he snapped at them.

      " Oh you will! " Vejitto said happily, " In the ~future~! "

      " The future. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " Yup! The ~future~! " Gogeta added, wiggling his fingers.

      " Huh. " Vegeta took out a bag of flour, " You're FROM the future, correct? " he said suspicously.

      " That we are! " Gogeta pumped his fist in the air.

      The ouji took out a bowl and started to measure the flour, " You're, SAIYAJINS, from the future. " he smirked,

pouring the flour in the bowl.

      Both fusions froze.

      " Well, we are, I mean-- " Vejitto started.

      " --are you my, children? "

      " EEP! " Gogeta covered his mouth and backed up.

      " WE DID NOT SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT. " Vejitto said loudly, sweating bullets.

      " Well its very obvious. You both look similar to me. And you couldn't be anyone else's children with TAILS other

than Kakorot, and you don't look like HIM at all. " the ouji scoffed at the idea, " Your HAIR and FACIAL FEATURES says it

all. " he said, then reached up and grabbed Vejitto by the hair while the fusion blinked, confused, " Not to mention you in

particular have the same very-dark brown color to your hair as I do. " he let go.

      " Ah, hahaha, my hair would surprise you. " Vejitto gave him a cheesy smile.

      " Especially during the summertime when it gets all sweaty and--mmph! " Gogeta let out a muffled sound as Vejitto

covered his mouth, embarassed.

      " So who's the mother. " Vegeta said bluntly, taking a few eggs and cracking them into the bowl, " Someone from Earth

or someone from another planet? "

      " Umm, why would you want to know that? " Gogeta asked, uneasy.

      " WELL, I'd like to know who's going to aid me in passing down my royal dna, ya know. " Vegeta snorted at them, then

grinned evilly as he measured some milk in a cup, " I bet you two are strong enough to be capable of even defeating KAKOROT

with the way YOUR ki appears. "

      " Well...we can't tell you without endangering the future.... " Vejitto said.

      " ...but uh,...you and our Kaasan really like each other. " Gogeta finished.

      " Yeah! You both get along so well together! " Vejitto nodded, " Infact, we're sure that in the present, you're both

trying to think up a way to find and contact us RIGHT NOW! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Mmmmm~~~ *prrrrrrr*! " Future-Goku said as he slowly ate his ice-cream sundae.

      " Will you stop that! " Vegeta snapped.

      " Stop what, Past V-sama? " the larger saiyajin smiled sweetly at him.

      " The noise! Stop, PURRING! " he sputtered.

      " But Past V-sama, I am merely enjoying my yummy treat. Are you sure you would not like to try some? " Future-Goku

held out a spoonful towards Vegeta.

      " GAH!? NO WAY! THAT ENTIRE DESSERT IS COVERED IN KAKA-GERMS! I can't put that in my mouth--I'll catch the

kaka-disease and then the many things that I desire to NOT happen, WILL happen! " he snorted.

      " Oh, you shouldn't worry too much a-bout THAT, Past V-sama. After all in several years you will have quite an inner

battle concerning my sweet little _Kaka-germs_. " Future-Goku held up one of his kaka-germs and petted it on the head.

      " Wait, are you warning me about something? " Vegeta said, narrowing his eyes.

      " Oh no, Past V-sama! It's nothing to worry for. I think you will actually, enjoy it. " he smiled, " Take good care

of your left arm though. "

      " I'm going to lose a LIMB?! " Vegeta gawked, horrified.

      " NO! " Future-Goku sweatdropped, " You're not going to LOSE your ARM, Past V-sama! " he calmed down, " It's actually

going to be something quite _~*wonderful*~_. " the larger saiyajin smiled warmly at Vegeta, scooching closer. Vegeta's cheeks

heated up.

      " W--wonderful? " Vegeta stammered.

      " Mmm~hmm. Beyond all your wildest dreams, Past V-sama. " Future-Goku touched noses with him.

      Vegeta's entire face went bright red, " WAHHH! " he lept off the couch, " I, I, I'm-going-to-check-on-MY-Kakarrotto

now,-bye! " he said, then zipped out of the room.

      Future-Goku sighed contently and fell down onto his side on the couch, " Oh V-sama~~~ "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Now let's see here. " Future-Vegeta said as he lead Bulma and Goku through a storage room. The ouji weaved around

several boxes, " Ah. " he said as he stopped infront of a particularly large one, " I think this is it. " Future-Vegeta

cracked open the top of the box and looked down, " Mmm-hmm. Care to come up here and help me open this up, Kakarrotto? " he

smirked.

      " Oh-kay! " Goku chirped and teleported up ontop of the box.

      " Now, just stand infront of me, grab the machine, and I'll pull from behind. " the ouji directed cooly.

      " But, Future-Veggie, wouldn't it be easier if I was holding you since you're smaller than me? " Goku asked, worried.

      " Ah, ha ha ha. My silly little Kaka-muffin.....no. I pull from behind. " he said, then walked around behind Goku and

grabbed the larger saiyajin by the waist. Goku let out a small yelp.

      " Future-Veggie, ah, ah, Veggie normally doesn't hold me there. " Goku shifted nervously, " Be-sides I think where

you are grabbing breaks Chi-chan rules so could you please maybe hug me up a little higher? "

      " A little higher? Yeah Kakay, I think I could do that. " the little ouji said smoothly into Goku's ear.

      " OHHHHHHHH.. " a look of panic covered Goku's face as it turned bright pink, " Oh my... "

      " Umm, Vegeta? " Bulma spoke up from down below them.

      " Yes? " the ouji held tighter.

      " It might just be me, but uh, I don't think Son-kun's exactly very comfortable in that position with you? " she said

, " You see he's glowing and that's usually a good indicator of, that sort of...thing. "

      " Is Bulma correct, Kaka-chan? Would you rather if we pulled the time-machine out of the box another way? Maybe I

stay on this side and you try to pull over on the opposite side? " Future-Vegeta offered.

      Goku nodded quickly. The ouji let go and the larger saiyajin bolted to the other side of the box, " Ohhhh, my body is

still TINGLING! " the large saiyajin tried to brush it off, " Y--you are lucky Chi-chan is not here, Future-Veggie. She would

tell you, about, things. " he stumbled nervously.

      " Oh Kakay, Onna is no longer among the living in THIS time. Her rules don't apply here. " he snickered and grabbed

one end of the machine while Goku grabbed the other, " Infact, if you want, you can keep your mind and body temporarily free

of those rules while you're here. Let go of a little _stress_, perhaps? "

      " Ah, n--no thank you little Future-Veggie. " Goku laughed nervously, then held on tightly to the other side of the

time-machine.

      " Ready? " Future-Vegeta said, " On 3 we pull! 1! "

      " 2! " Goku cheered.

      " 3! " they both yanked the machine up at the same time, lifting it out of its box. Goku and Future-Vegeta hovered

off the box and slowly landed the time machine on the floor.

      " Well? " Future-Vegeta looked over at Bulma, " What do you think? "

      Bulma walked up to the time-machine and climbed inside, " It LOOKS the same. " she checked and saw what looked like

a newer more complicated version of the box she had installed on her own time machine on the wall in its place, " Huh, it

seems to be in running order. But, why was it in a box? Don't you have the capsule to it? "

      Future-Vegeta looked away, " No. One day you just lost the capsule, it was when you were much older than you are now.

And, we never really found it after other things happened and it hurt so much and I wasn't thinking about looking for it then

and... " he trailed off, a sad and lonely look on his face. Future-Vegeta turned around to face Bulma, " PLEASE just, take

care of yourself, oh-kay! "

      " Vegeta-- " Bulma started, concerned.

      " --listen I know what you're going to say you're going to say you already do, but its just that, with all the

constant meetings and inventions and all the traveling you do with your work at Capsule Corp it'll become too much for your

mind to handle after a while and... "

      She frowned, then gave the little ouji a hug, " Vegeta I'm sorry. " she said, then smiled, " I'll cut down a little

on my work load if it'll make you feel better. Don't get worked up over it. "

      " I didn't have anyone else to turn to after you died. Not really. Things just sort of fell into place and all the

inevitables started coming together and at first it was so terrifying and, even SEEING you again makes it so apparent.... "

      " Hey, you're helping me out right now. I didn't mean to make you upset. " Bulma said, then gave him a kiss on the

forehead, " You did good, Vegeta. " she smiled at him.

      Future-Vegeta calmed down, a small smile appearing on his own face while his eyes remained closed. He opened them and

looked up at her, " Thanks. I needed to hear that, from you. "

      " *sniffle* " Goku wiped his eyes, " OH it is so sweet and wonder-ful like just like a movie. " he said. Bulma and

Future-Vegeta glanced over at him. Goku searched around inside his pockets and pulled out a box way too big to have fit

inside there, " Ah, popcorn! " he said happily, then started to munch on it.

      Bulma and Future-Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " *STOMP*STOMP*STOMP*STOMP* ***CRASH*!!** " the door to the storage room suddenly blew open as a figure came running

full-speed inside. He tried to screech to halt only to slip on the floor, fall on his back and crash feet-first into one of

the other boxes.

      " VEGETA?! " Bulma gawked at the now twitching figure.

      Future-Vegeta sweatdropped again, " And I just had this waxed too. "

      Vegeta groaned for a bit, then suddenly noticed the others staring at him and lept to his feet, " Ah, haha, " he

laughed cheesily, " Hi. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " You, pop this in the oven. "

      " Hai Toussan! "

      " And you, put this in the microwave and set the timer for 10 minutes. "

      " Hai Mommy! "

      " Wait, what?! "

      " Ah, I mean, Mom--ah, Toussan. "

      " Yeah..sure.... "

      " Vegeta, what do you think you're DOING? "

      The ouji turned around to see Bulma, Yamcha, and Puar staring at him skeptically, " What? " he shrugged it off.

      " Man Vegeta this is low. " Yamcha shook his head.

      " WHAT! WHAT are you TALKING about?! "

      " Listen. Just because these guys are our guests, temporarily, AND from the future, DOESN'T mean you can just boss

them around like this! " Bulma shook her finger at the little ouji.

      Vegeta stared at them for a moment, then smirked and burst into laughter, " BWAHAHAHA! Of course I can! They're my

sons! " he boasted.

      " ... " the faces on the two humans and cat went blank.

      " His what? " Puar squeaked out in shock.

      " Your SONS!? " Bulma gawked.

      " Heh, indeed. " Vegeta nodded, " They informed me of our relation earlier while I was baking part of dessert. And

since they're my children and in their time we have a rather friendly relationship they decided to help me out with dinner.

They said they do that with me in the present. "

      " Though its usually not this intense. " Vejitto sweatdropped, running by carrying quart of strawberry ice-cream.

      " NEVER this intense. " Gogeta added, also sweatdropping.

      " Wait, his SONS? " Yamcha looked over at Bulma, still gawking, " You mean, in the future, someone actually DID IT

with this guy?---ACK! " he felt himself yanked downward.

      " HEY! " Vegeta snapped angrily at him, " I HAPPEN TO THINK I'M **VERY** ATTRACTIVE! "

      " *slap*! "

      " ... " the ouji froze and glanced over to see Bunni standing there holding her hand in the air while his rear end

felt a sudden sting.

      " I'll say, you certainly are. " she smiled at him, then laughed lightly and walked off.

      Vegeta let out a small whimper, " Someone get me off of this crazy planet. "

      " *DING*DONG*! "

      " Maybe your prayers have been answered? " Gogeta tilted his head, confused.

      Vegeta let go of Yamcha, " Somehow I doubt that. " he said flatly, then walked up to the front door and opened it

only to come face to face with the front of a car, " ...uh, hey humans? " he glanced back at Bulma and Yamcha.

      " We HAVE names, ya know. " Bulma twitched, walking up to him.

      " Oh come on! Like I need to memorize the name of EVERY human I meet! As soon as I become the Densetsu and defeat

Kakorot I'm off of this insane planet and its bizarre customs! " Vegeta exclaimed, then looked back at the fusions, " Your

mother isn't a human, is she? "

      " Actually, no-- " Vejitto started out.

      " --GOOD. " the ouji replied, then fully opened the door so Bulma could see what was partially sticking in through

the doorway.

      " ACK! " Bulma let out a yelp, " Son-kun? "

      " That's Kakorot's car? I should've known. " Vegeta said flatly, then smirked as the driver's side of the car opened

and Goku got out with an embarassed look on his face.

      " Ah, hi guys. "

      " We apologize for the car, Go-chan still hasn't fully learned how to switch between gears. " Chi-Chi said, getting

out the passanger's side as Chibi Gohan got out of the backseat.

      Gogeta's eyes widened with joy at the sight of the large saiyajin, " OKAASA--mmph! "

      " TOUSSA--eep! " Vejitto and Gogeta covered their mouths after the words had come out on reflex. They both glanced

over at each other, then took their hands down.

      " Goku. " Gogeta said.

      " Kaka---Goku. " Vejitto replied.

      " Hi Bulma hi Yamcha! " Goku said happily as he came inside, then felt something yank him downward a foot and half.

      " You shall taste your defeat at my hands and my hands only Kakorot for I, the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji,

shall seal your fate. " Vegeta grinned evilly at him.

      " ... " Goku blinked, " And hi to you too, Vegeta! " he happily rubbed the little ouji on the head, then pulled his

gi free and got back up, " So, what's for dinner? "

      A small vein bulged on the ouji's forehead.

      " Oh mom's cooking something up. Vegeta's doing dessert. " Bulma smiled as the group walked into the living room.

      Vegeta let out a snort, " Bakayaros. " he grumbled.

      " ..so. "

      The ouji looked over to see Chi-Chi standing there, " So. "

      " Ya know, if you're really plotting on killing my Go-chan, we can't be cooking-acquaintances anymore. " she said.

      " Yeah, I guess so. " he shrugged, " Besides, I'm too busy training to become the legendary super saiyajin to bother

with acquaintances. "

      " I guess that's it then. " Chi-Chi said.

      " I guess it is. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " You still make good cookies. "

      " And I did enjoy your blueberry muffins. "

      Chi-Chi outstretched her hand and smiled wryly, " Let's end our acquaintanceship on a good note then. See ya. "

      Vegeta shook her hand and smirked, " Works for me. "

      And with that, Chi-Chi walked back over to Goku, Bulma, and the others. Vegeta headed in to the kitchen.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " DINNER IS SERVED! " Bunni said happily as she placed the final plate of food on the table and Bulma's family,

Goku's family, and Vegeta dug in.

      " Mmm! Bunni-san's food is just as good here as it is in the present, Goggie! " Vejitto said happily as he shoveled

food into his mouth.

      " MMM-HMM! " Gogeta nodded excitedly with his mouth stuffed full of food.

      Bulma paused from her eating and watched the fusions stuff their faces. She glanced over at Vegeta who was eating

much slower than them. She then glanced in the other direction at Goku, who was eating in the exact same manner as Vejitto

and Gogeta. She also noted that Vejitto was wearing a gi, and the orange t-shirt he had on under his gi top was the same

color as Goku's gi, " Huh. "

      " So who are you? " Goku asked the fusions between bites.

      " Oh! We're from the future! " Vejitto chirped.

      " We accidentally came here in Mirai's time machine! " Gogeta added.

      " WOW! Really? How far in the future? " the large saiyajin lit up.

      " Well, we're not really sure. " Vejitto laughed nervously, then watched as Gogeta whipped out a calculator.

      " 3 + 7 + 2 = 12 " the calculator read while Gogeta read it outloud, " WOW, we're 12 years in the past, huh. "

      " Wait, that doesn't make any sense. " Bulma said. Both fusions looked over at her with confused Goku-ish looks on

their faces, " That would mean at most you two would only be 12 years old. You look like you're both grown adults! I KNOW

Son-kun wasn't that big when he was 12. "

      " Actually we're only 2 years old! " Gogeta chirped.

      " ... " Bulma stared at them, disturbed, " Did you just say you're only two years old? "

      The two fusions suddenly had large hats on.

      " :) "

      " :) "

      Bulma stared at them, then rubbed her eyes and looked back again to see the hats mysteriously gone, " Uh...yeah. "

      " Say Kakorot, did I mention they're both MY sons? " Vegeta slid over to the larger saiyajin and boasted.

      Goku's eyes widened, " You are both Veggie-tah's kids? "

      " Whose did you think we were? " Gogeta smiled.

      " Well...I just... " Goku scratched his head.

      " Don't mind Kakorot, his small peasant-mind couldn't comprehend the mere beginnings of your awesome royal saiyajin

power. " the ouji smirked and patted the fusions on the shoulders.

      Goku sweatdropped, " Whatever you say Veggie-tah! " he grinned at him.

      " Hey Vegeta can you pass the rolls? " Chi-Chi asked.

      " Huh? Yeah here. " Vegeta handed them over to her.

      " ... " Vejitto and Gogeta's eyes widened.

      " I think we just entered the twilight zone of all situations, Goggie. " Vejitto said, shocked that neither Vegeta

nor Chi-Chi had taunted each other during the handing of the rolls.

      Chi-Chi picked up a roll and opened her mouth to eat it when she felt something looming over her. She looked up and

sweatdropped to see Gogeta staring down at her with a suspicious look on his face, " Uh, hello? "

      " Hello Onna. " Gogeta narrowed his eyes.

      Vejitto rubbed his chin as if trying to figure it out.

      " Umm, Bulma, Vegeta, what's wrong with this one? " Chi-Chi asked, starting to feel creeped out.

      " I don't know, I just met them a couple hours ago. " Vegeta shrugged.

      " Hmm.. " Goku reached over and started to move his fingers around in Vejitto's hair while the portara fusions was

still in deep contemplation. Goku moved the hair around and let out a gasp as a spike suddenly bounce outward, " OH! "

      Vejitto looked up and yelped, then quickly pushed it back up, " Hey it is not very nice to do that ya know! "

      " I'm sorry. I just thought...well I guess that'd be silly but.... " Goku laughed, " How come you wear a gi? "

      " Well I like 'um. They're really comfortable. " Vejitto smiled, tugging at his shirt.

      " Yeah, gi's make you feel all warm inside. " Goku grinned, " I wish Vegeta'd wear one. He'd lighten up tremendously

if he had something to wear that did not stick to him all the time. "

      " You really think its the clothes? " Vejitto said, glancing over at Vegeta, who was back to eating, " I always

thought it was more of Mommy being used to conveying all his emotions through anger and unable to properly rely his real

feelings of close, but platonic, friendship with you; something that could only be truely realized with the passage of time."

      " ... " Goku blinked, confused, " You're talking like Veggie-ta now. "

      " Why don't you just say "Veggie"? " Gogeta suddenly appeared back in his seat. Chi-Chi had scooted her chair several

feet away from Gogeta, freaked out.

      " Oh, I like "Veggie" MUCH better. But he gets mad at me when I call him that, right Veggie! " Goku beamed at Vegeta,

who let out an aggitated snort, " ...see? "

      " Aww, don't worry about it. In the future, Vegeta lets you call him "Veggie" all the time! " Vejitto perked up.

      " REALLY? " Goku grinned.

      " You shouldn't lie to Kakorot like that. It'd be such a shame to get his hopes up and then have them SMASHED INTO

PIECES. " Vegeta snickered evilly.

      Bulma lightly smacked him over the top of the head.

      " Oww! " Vegeta rubbed the spot, " Was that really called for? "

      " So, you do not want to hurt our Toussan yet? " Gogeta asked Chi-Chi, still suspicous.

      " NO! WHY would I want to hurt him. I mean, if he hurts Go-chan of course I'll retaliate against him, but I don't

have any reason right now. "

      " So this IS before the Kaka-war... " Vejitto trailed off.

      " The what? " Goku tilted his head.

      " You mean, Kako-war. " Vegeta corrected the fusion, " He is mindless excuse for a saiyajin so I refuse to call him

by such an honorable name. Kakorot is an normal saiyajin name. Kakarrotto is a word that came from a legend about a saiyajin

paradise. And as you can plainly see, THAT-- " he pointed to Goku, who's face was splattered with meat sauce, " --is NOT a

paradise. "

      " *URP!* " Goku let out a short loud burp.

      " Hahaha. "

      " Heehee. " the fusions giggled.

      " Go-chan excuse yourself. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " I am excused! " Goku chriped.

      " Now. " Vegeta said, getting up with a big evil grin back on his face, " Who wants dessert? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      _The Present_

      " *TAP*TAP*TAP*TAP*TAP*TAP*TAP*TAP*TAP*!! " the sound of feet running at an excruciatingly fast pace were heard

off in the distance outside Raditsu's house. The large saiyajin was hovering in the air while trying to lengthen the time

he could sustain super saiyajin level.

      Raditsu opened his eyes just as the door swung open and smushed him into the wall.

      " RADITSU!! "

      " IIPE!! " he yelped, then pulled himself free, gasping for air, " WHA~~? "

      " Raditsu! Oh thank God you're here! "

      " Huh. " Raditsu looked over to see his accidental assailant was noneother than Chi-Chi herself, " Uh, hi Chi-Chi. "

      " WHERE DID THEY GO! TELL ME! " Chi-Chi aggitatively grabbed Raditsu by the front of his gi.

      " Who? Wait, what are you talking about! You're confusing me! " he sweatdropped.

      " The OUJI! His ki along with Goku-san's disappeared just an hour ago! " she tried to calm down, " Didn't you sense

it? "

      " Not really. " Raditsu sweatdropped, " I was kinda busy training. "

      " Well they're both GONE! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " Who KNOWS where that evil little Ouji could have taken my sweet

Goku-san! " a thought-bubble appeared over her head of the Capsule 3 spaceship deep in space with a frightened Goku tied to

the floor while a huge and very evil-looking Vegeta loomed over him.

      _::Help Chi-chan! Help!::_ the Goku in the thought-bubble cried.

      _::BWAHAHA!::_ the Vegeta in the thought-bubble laughed evilly.

      Raditsu whipped out a nearby fork and popped Chi-Chi's thought-bubble, " Somehow I doubt it would happen that way. "

      " And why NOT? " she glared at him.

      " Well, for one thing, Kakarrotto would've probably gone willingly knowing him, and Vejitto, Gogeta, and Bulma's ki's

are mysteriously absent as well. " he explained.

      " The DEMI-OUJIS are gone TOO? " Chi-Chi gawked, then narrowed her eyes, " Well then, in that case we'll have to pay

Capsule Corp a vist and find out just exactly WHERE the Ouji dragged Goku-san and the others off to. "

      " We? " Raditsu paled.

      " Of course! Gohan's at school and Goten's already over there, he'll be able to help us, but I need SOMEBODY who can

sense things as well as Gohan can, had this been a weekend. "

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " You want me to substitute for Gohan on your Vegeta-hunt? "

      " Exactly! " Chi-Chi nodded, then kicked open the door, " Now let's hurry! Remember every second counts! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Stupid tape! " Bura complained as she tried for the umpteenth time to rip the tape off the box containing her

Hair-DO 9000.

      " *DING*DONG*! "

      Bura sat up, then walked over to the front door and opened it. A huge grin covered her face, " HAIR!! " she squealed

and latched onto Raditsu's leg, " Oh you won't believe how HAPPY I am to see you! I have something REALLY SPECIAL just for

you! " she smirked.

      " Ah, haha, thanks. " Raditsu laughed nervously, trying to shake her off his leg.

      " ALRIGHT, WHERE ARE THEY! "

      " Hm? " Bura looked over, " Oh. Onna's here too. " she said flatly.

      " Nice to see you too. " Chi-Chi said sarcastically, " Now where are Goku-san, the Ouji, the demi-Oujis, and Bulma? "

she demanded.

      " ...what? " Bura cocked an eyebrow. "

      " Their ki's have disappeared and Chi-Chi's kinda concerned. " Raditsu nodded.

      " I didn't know they left. " Bura looked around. She let go of Raditsu, then picked up her box and walked back over

to him, " BUT, if Hair here will let me try out my BRAND NEW toy on him, maybe I'll give you a hint. " she said in a

sing-song voice.

      " Is that a hair-styling kit? " the large saiyajin pointed to it, now a pale green.

      " MAY~BE.. " Bura said with a wicked grin.

      " ...I'll-be-in-the-kitchen. " Raditsu said quickly, then zipped off, slowly followed by Chi-Chi who was busy

inspecting everything around her, trying to find something that was off from normal.

      " Everything seems alright. " Chi-Chi folded her arms as she entered the kitchen only to find Raditsu staring at a

tray hooked up to a computer on the kitchen table, " AH! And what's THIS? Another Ouji "test"? " she glared at the device,

then got a look at the tray and recognized it, " ACK! It's the even eviller Ouji-from-the-possible-future's breakfast tray! "

      " It looks like a tv. " Raditsu pointed to the screen. Chi-Chi glanced at it to see the inside of one of the future

ouji's rooms in the spaceship; the room unoccupied with the exception of a half-eaten ice-cream sundae on the table.

      " They were trying to contact the future-Ouji? " Chi-Chi said outloud. She rubbed her chin, " But WHY. "

      " Who's the "future-Ouji"? " Raditsu looked at her, confused.

      " OH! That's right! You don't know! He's an even more evil version of the Ouji from 100 years in the future. Well,

now its actually more like 102 or something, but still! He's from a future where he brainwashes my Goku-san into being his

_Oujo_, " she said the word with sick distaste, " and takes him out into deep space forever! "

      " WOW, that's....that's pretty, different. For Vegeta. "

      " It's not just "different". It's perverted and WRONG. " Chi-Chi nodded, annoyed, " Not to mention pure evil. "

      " ...it still doesn't help us find out where they went though. "

      " No. It doesn't. " Chi-Chi said, then whipped out a small back, " And THAT is why I have this footprint detection

system! " she held out materials one would use for finding foot and fingerprints after a crime, " I'll use this to find out

where Goku-san and the Ouji were before they "disappeared". "

      " Yeah, that would work. " Raditsu smiled, then paused, " But, wouldn't you have to know Vegeta's shoe-size to tell

which one was his? "

      " ... " Chi-Chi blinked, then chucked her bag to the floor, " DOH! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Little Veggie what was out there that was so scary that you would be running from it? " Goku asked curiously.

      Vegeta dusted himself off, " You. Well, your possible-future-self anyway. "

      " Future-me tried to scare Veggie? " Goku pouted.

      " No, no he uh, he got a little too close for comfort. Physically. " Vegeta stammered, his cheeks bright red.

      " Heh-heh, hai, Kakay is rather fond of all the _togetherness-time_ we share. He practically eats it all up. "

Future-Vegeta grinned, looking out into the distance.

      " Ya think we could cure his Kaka-disease too while we're here? " Vegeta commented to Bulma.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " I think he'll be fine, Vegeta. " she then turned to Future-Vegeta, " Say there isn't any way

we could track Vejitto and Gogeta, is there? "

      " Heh. " Future-Vegeta smirked, then hopped aboard the time-machine, " If you'll follow me I'll explain. "

      Goku flew upward. Vegeta picked Bulma up and flew upward as well.

      " One of your final upgrades upon Mirai's time machine was a special tracking system designed to detect other

versions of the same model throught the time/space-continuum. " Future-Vegeta said, then flipped on a switch. What appeared

on the screen were 8 lines, each with their own red dot on it, with the exception of the line on the top which had two dots,

though each one spaced far apart from the other, " Each of these lines represents of a timeline. "

      " But I thought there were only 7---OH! That's right, the one that made us erase our memories of it which started

this whole mess in the first place. " Bulma said.

      " To avoid confusion the main timeline is at the top. There's us. " he pointed to the dot far to the right of the

screen, " And that would be Vejitto and Gogeta. " he pointed to the dot on the left.

      " Perfect! So we could get there right now! " Bulma clasped her hands together.

      " Mmm...not necessarily. "

      " What do you mean? " Goku tilted his head.

      " You see while it tracks all 8 timelines, the closest the tracking system can get within range by year. Which

basically gives you a 1 in 365, or 366 if your target happens to be a leap-year, chance of finding them. " he finished.

      " GAH! You mean I only spent THAT MUCH detail on this thing?! " Bulma gawked.

      Future-Vegeta frowned, " You were OLD when you worked on this project. 89! "

      Bulma's eyes widened, " 89?.....WOW you mean I lived past 89?! " she said, impressed.

      " You're rich, you were able to have the multiple stay-healthy keep-looking-young surgeries celebrities have! But

that's not the point. The point is that even with this addition to the time-machine it may be harder to find Vejitto and

Gogeta than you realize. " he said, then smirked, " I promise though that Kakay and I will keep on the lookout for them,

incase they happen to show up here. Just return the time-machine when you're done with it. " Future-Vegeta hopped out of the

machine and landed on the floor.

      " V-SAMA! " Future-Goku burst into the room and glomped Future-Vegeta from behind, " Oh V-sama everybody left me all

alone in the other room I was so scared. " he sniffled, hugging tighter.

      " Aww, my poor Kaka-muffin. " Future-Vegeta smirked, " You don't have to worry, I won't leave you. "

      " Mmmm~~ " the larger saiyajin snuggled in closer.

      Vegeta shuddered, " Uggh... "

      " Hey future-Veggie? Can we get home with this? " Goku asked.

      " Ahhhhhhh...hehheheh, " Future-Vegeta chuckled in comfort, then shook his head clear, " Huh? Sure it'll take you

back home, Kakarrotto! Just program it for your current time and date and off you go. Be careful though its hard to fit more

than two people in there. "

      " Oh that's oh-kay! We will just all squeeze in extra-tight! " Goku chriped. Vegeta shuddered again, this time his

cheeks flushing red.

      " Don't worry, you have your Peasant-Repel. " Bulma patted him on the shoulder.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Uh-huh. OH! Wait! " he called after his possible-future-self before he got in after her, " Do

you need any? " he held up the bottle.

      " Oh no, my body's beyond being able to have that help me. " Future-Vegeta chuckled, then reached in his hair and

pulled out an entire handful of little red dots, " There's millions of them! "

      " ...*gulp*. " Vegeta gulped.

      " Heehee~~ " Future-Goku cuddled in closer, " Aw V-sama~~ "

      " Wait, what about my arm! " the ouji remembered and shouted in panic.

      " Hm? Your ar--OH! THAT. " Future-Vegeta said, patting his left arm, " My only advice to you is to remember to wear

very thick sleeves that day. Besides its not as bad as it could have been. "

      " Uh, yeah...sure. " Vegeta shifted uneasily, then got into the time-machine where Goku and Bulma sat. Bulma pressed

the button and closed the hatch.

      " BYEBYE POSSIBLE-FUTURE-VEGGIE AND POSSIBLE-FUTURE-ME! " Goku waved to them.

      " Goodbye, Kakarrotto. " Future-Vegeta smirked, " We hope to see you again soon. "

      " Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded sweetly.

      " Well I don't. " Vegeta snorted, " I swear if I EVER see another Kakarrotto as clingy and non-platonically mushy as

that one I'll-- "

      " *GA-ZAP*! " and with that the time machine disappeared through time and space.

      " Hahaha. " Future-Goku laughed.

      Future-Goku smirked up at the larger saiyajin and led him out of the room, " Come Kakay, let's go fix each other a

little snack, shall we? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " WOW! Veggie-ta that is the biggest cake I have ever seen! " Goku gasped in awe as Vegeta, along with the help of

Vejitto and Gogeta, set the plate down containing the huge cake.

      " Geez that must've taken a good 2 hours to make! " Chi-Chi gawked at the sheer size of it.

      " Actually with the aid of my sons I was able to cut down on the general time from 2 hours 1½! " Vegeta bragged.

      " You know we can't keep them here to help you cook, right Vegeta? " Bulma sweatdropped.

      " I'M AWARE OF THAT! " the ouji exclaimed, " Still its nice to have some saiyajins around who not only know HOW to

cook, but can speak my NATIVE LANGUAGE, as opposed to OTHER saiyajins in this room. "

      Goku blinked, " Is he talking about me? "

      " Shame he's getting so obsessed. Maybe we should buy those new security windows. " Chi-Chi wondered outloud, " Maybe

an alarm system as well, you know, if he decides to break in. "

      " Hey Veggie-ta? "

      " Yeah? " the ouji said as he got out a cake-cutting knife while the fusions placed the other desserts on the table.

      " You're not planning on breaking into my house, are you? " Goku asked.

      " WAHH! " Chi-Chi fell over, " Don't ASK HIM that! It's redundant that way. " she sweatdropped.

      " Haha, oh I'm not going to break in to your home, Kakorot. " Vegeta laughed, then smirked and pointed the knife at

him, " I'm going to destroy you in hand-to-hand combat on the battlefield the very DAY I become the Densetsu! "

      " But, didn't you say there was only ONE super saiyajin-- " Yamcha started out, confused.

      " --SILENCE! " Vegeta whipped around and pointed the knife at him.

      " Ah, haha. " Yamcha laughed nervously.

      Vegeta moved away from him and went back to the cake.

      " I still think a gi would do him a lot of good. " Goku whispered to the others. Vegeta had on the training gear he

would eventually wear while fighting the androids and Cell.

      " Somehow I don't think a murderer would wear the same outfit as the guy he's planning to murder. " Chi-Chi nodded.

      " Actually I saw something on tv like that. One of those crimes shows. There was this one guy who wore the exact same

clothes as each person he killed on the night they were murdered. " Yamcha pointed out.

      " Well isn't this is pleasant dinner conversation. " Bulma sweatdropped.

      Vegeta whipped something out of his pocket, then sprinkled it on a certain section of the cake and cut the slice out,

" Here Kakorot, you can have the first slice. " he grinned evilly. The ouji placed the piece of cake on the plate before

Goku and watched as the larger saiyajin licked his lips, " Go on, take a bite. "

      " Why thank you Veggie-ta! I think I will! " Goku said happily, then reached for the cake. Vegeta grinned, " Oh!

Wait! " he pulled out a knife and fork. Vegeta twitched. Goku ever-so-slowly reached the knife and fork forth, then started

to cut a small piece of the cake in a very careful and delicate manner. Vegeta twitched again, " Hee, I have to remember my

manners ya know. " Goku smiled. Chi-Chi applauded him. Goku continued to cut the cake until he finally freed a piece of it.

Vegeta twitched a third time. Goku dug his fork into the piece, lifted it off the plate, reached the fork holding onto the

piece of the cake close to his mouth and--

      " --GOOD NEWS EVERYONE! I'VE FIXED THE TIME MACHINE! " Dr. Briefs burst out of the lab.

      " HOORAY! " Vejitto and Gogeta cheered.

      " *BOOM*! " Vegeta fell over and hit the floor, twitching, annoyed.

      " You mean its really fixed and we can go back home to see Mommy and Toussan again? " Vejitto said excitedly.

      " But didn't you say it would take you half a week to fix it? " Gogeta tilted his head.

      " Well that's including the beverage container. BUT if you feel like roughing it you could theoretically pilot it

right now, but don't come crying to me the next time you pick up a soda and have nowhere to put it. " Dr. Briefs shrugged.

      The fusions rushed past Dr. Briefs, leaving a whirlwind behind them.

      " NOOO! MY POWERFUL SONS WHO WOULD HELP ME DESTROY KAKOROT! " Vegeta wailed, then ran after them in a panic. Vegeta

reached the bottom of the stairs just in time to see Vejitto and Gogeta lift off the ground in the time machine, " NO! DON'T

LEAVE NOW! "

      " Hee, sorry Toussan! But we're sure the you in the present misses us very much along with our Kaasan! " Gogeta

smiled.

      " Byebye Mommy! Don't be sad you'll see us again soon...well, not us us, but when you first have us you'll see us

then! " Vejitto said while waving goodbye.

      " But--but-- "

      " *GA-ZAP*! " the machine vanished into thin air.

      Vegeta pouted.

      " Aww, don't be sad, Veggie-ta! " Goku patted him on the back, " You still have ME. " he flashed a big grin at him.

      Vegeta snorted at him, " Shuddup, Kakorot. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *FWOOSH*!! "

      " WOOO!! "

      " WOOO!! " the fusions woo'd happily as the time-machine flew through the blue time and space void.

      " Say Jitto! You know which direction we're supposed to be going in? " Gogeta asked him.

      " I'm not exactly sure. But now that it is fixed we'll figure it out! " Vejitto said happily.

      Something suddenly rushed by them in the opposite direction.

      " GOGGIE! That was Mommy and Toussan! And Bulma! " Vejitto gasped.

      " Giant-Perm Bulma or Present-Day Bulma? " Gogeta called over to him.

      " Present-Day Bulma! "

      " Then turn around! We'll follow them! " Gogeta smiled.

      " Oh-kay! " Vejitto swung the time-machine around in a U-turn and flew off in the other direction, " Ohh, Goggie I

don't see them. " he looked around. He caught the machine blip out of sight in the distance, " Here we go, Goggie! " Vejitto

shouted and hit the landing button. Their own machine disappeared as well and a flash of light overcame them. The machine

the fusions were in re-appeared and the light dimmed away as they landed lightly on a plot of grass.

      " Well? " Gogeta asked, curious.

      Vejitto hit the button that opened the hatch to the machine and poked his head out to see there were dozens of people

walking all around them. He tilted his head.

      " WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE 21ST ANNUAL TENKAICHI BUDOUKAI! " a familiar announcer's voice said excitedly over the

nearby loudspeakers, " ALL PARTICIPANTS ARE TO SIGN UP AT THE FRONT DESK! THE PRELIMINARY ROUNDS WILL BEGIN AT 1:00PM! "

      " Tenkaichi-- " Vejitto started out.

      " --Budoukai. " Gogeta finished.

      " Our BIRTHDAY is on the same day as the Tenkaichi Budoukai! " Vejitto grinned.

      " YAY! " Gogeta cheered as he whipped out a party-hat for each of them while Vejitto whipped out a semi-large cake

with candles already on it.

      " Make a wish! " Vejitto chirped.

      Both fusions blew out the cake, then cut it in half and ate it.

      " Happy Birthday to us! " Gogeta sang happily. They instantly put their party-hats back where they'd got them, " Now

which one was the 21st Budoukai again? " he asked.

      " Lalala, la la la la! " a chubby chibi Goku cheerfully skipped past them, tail-less. Following him was an equally

chibi Kuririn along with Master Roshi.

      " Ooh, we are back even further than before. " Gogeta sweatdropped.

      " Well, that is not a problem! " Vejitto chirped.

      " Really? "

      " Yup! After all the time machine is working, we just need to figure out how to go to a specific time! " Vejitto

grinned, " So! We need to de-cide. Do we try to go back to the present now, or do we stay around here and take in the sights

and THEN go back to the present? "

      " FREE ICE-CREAM! CHOCOLATE! STRAWBERRY! ORANGE CREAM-CICLES! FREE ICE-CREAM! " a man pushing an ice-cream cart

shouted as he walked past the time machine.

      " FREE ice-cream? " Gogeta's eyes widened with glee.

      " Our decision is made! " Vejitto said happily as he and Gogeta hopped out of the time machine and Vejitto capsulized

their vehicle.

      " Heehee, AND we do not have to worry about Toussan seeing us be-cause Toussan is not even on the planet! " Gogeta

pointed out.

      " AND since Mommy is in outer space and Toussan is a chibi it will be near-impossible for even Bulma to guess who our

parents are! " Vejitto added.

      " HOORAY! Our identities are safe! " Gogeta cheered.

      " Now Goggie let us enjoy some food and fun! " Vejitto grinned, and with that the two fusions wandered off into the

crowd.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Name please? " the man at the registration desk said as he peered over it at chibi Goku and chibi Kuririn.

      " My name's Son Goku! " the happy chibi chirped.

      The man started to write, then paused, " Could you spell that please? "

      " Uh.. " Goku paused, " S O N. G O K U. "

      " Alright. There. And you? " he looked over at the other chibi.

      " I'm Kuririn! K U R I R I N. No last name. " he said.

      " Good. Right this way. " he motioned down the long road beside him.

      " YAY! WHOO-HOO! I can't wait to fight all the really strong guys this is gonna be GREAT! " Goku gushed as he raced

down the road.

      " ... "

      " ... " the fusions, now sitting on a bench eating some free ice-cream, stared at the sign-up booth.

      " *lick* *lick* *lick*, hey Goggie? " Vejitto said with a grin.

      " *lick* Oh Jitto do you think we *lick* could? " Gogeta's eyes lit up, getting the message.

      " As long as we avoid the finals we shouldn't change anything. I mean, I do not think we changed anything on the

last trip or else we would be somewhere different right now, right? "

      " I think so. *lick*. "

      " Then lets go! " Vejitto finished his ice-cream and hopped off the bench, soon followed by Gogeta. The two saiyajins

walked up to the registration booth.

      " Name please? "

      " I am Son Vejitto Oujisama! " Vejitto struck a pose.

      " And I am Son Gogeta Oujisama! " Gogeta struck a mirroring pose. Both fusions grinned at him.

      " ... " the man blinked, confused, " Umm, right. How do you spell that? "

      " Well, mine is S O N. G O G E T A. O U J I S A M A. "

      " And mine is S O N. V E J I T T O. O U J I S A M A. "

      " Those are, very long names. " the man commented, finishing up.

      " Haha! Yeah we know. " Vejitto put his hands behind his head Goku-style.

      " The preliminaries are at 1:00. The tournament is directly after that. " he explained, " There. you're registered. "

      " WOW! " Gogeta said, picking up the registration sheet, " Will ya look at that, Jitto? Our very first tournament!

I've never been in one be-fore! "

      " Me neither! I can't wait til the preliminaries start! " Vejitto said happily as Gogeta set the paper down and they

started walking down the road. Vejitto glanced over at a nearby clock which read 12:00pm.

      " Aww, we gotta wait a whole hour? " Gogeta pouted.

      " Hmm....Maybe there are some games we can play until then? " he perked up.

      " HOORAY! I luv games, Jitto! " Gogeta's tail wagged.

      " Heh, hey that outfit looks great on you, kid. " Bulma's voice was heard from 5 or 6 feet away from where the

fusions were walking. Goku was sitting at a table with her, Oolong, and Puar.

      " Hee~! You really think so? I worked super-hard to earn it! " Goku grinned, " Master Roshi made us deliver milk and

farm land and climb mountains and push heavy rocks all while wearing these big heavy turtle shells on our backs! "

      " I'm guessin you can walk alright without your tail now? " Oolong asked, " It must feel weird not having it. " he

glanced back at where his pants covered his own tail.

      " Aw, not really. It was hard at first cuz it felt like my balance was all off, but I'm fine now. And my tail's still

there, only now its just a little stub see? " he turned around and mooned the others to reveal his tail was indeed a short

furry brown stub.

      " Goku there are PEOPLE here you can't do that in public!! " Bulma twitched.

      " Huh what do you mean? " the chibi blinked, then pulled his pants back up and sat down.

      Bulma shook her head and sighed.

      " Well we all wish you good luck today, Goku. " Puar squeaked out.

      " Heehee, thanks Puar. " Goku smiled at her, " I kinda wish Grandpa was here to see this. I bet he'd be really happy

to see how strong I got. "

      " That's oh-kay Goku. We're here for you. " Bulma said, " So's Yamcha. "

      " Yamcha's here? " the chibi said, surprised.

      " Yeah he's here. " Bulma said while looking around, " **Somewhere**. " she said, then noticed two furry tails out of

the corner of her eye, " Hey what's THAT? "

      " What's what? " Oolong said, disinterested.

      " Oolong, quick! I need you to transform into a pair of binoculars! " Bulma ordered.

      " WHAT!? No way get your own binoculars! " the pig snorted.

      Bulma bopped him over the head, " Just do it! "

      Oolong grumbled and muttered something under his breath, then in a puff of smoke transformed into said object.

      Bulma picked up the binoculars and looked through them. She gasped, " Oh my GOD! I was right! "

      " Right about what, Bulma? " Goku asked curiously.

      " There's two people over there, and they have, TAILS! " she gawked.

      " Tails? " Puar blinked.

      " Tails like Goku has, I mean, had, I mean, they look just like his did! " Bulma said in disbelief as the figures,

or rather, the tails, disappeared from view behind dozens of other Budoukai-goers, " No way...guys do you know what this

means? "

      " That we oughta hope there's no full-moon out tonight? " Oolong remarked. Bulma smacked the binoculars, " OWW! "

      " No. " she put Oolong down, " Goku was abandoned as a baby, right? Those might have been his PARENTS! "

      " My, parents? " Goku cocked his head.

      " Yeah, you know, your mother and father. Haven't you ever wondered what happened to them? Maybe they found out you

were here and came to reunite with you like families do on tv. " Bulma pointed out.

      " Does that really happen? " Puar asked.

      " Hey I've seen that sort of thing on tv and in the newspapers all the time! " Bulma shrugged it off, " Besides,

wouldn't it make sense that if Goku has a tail that his parents would have them too? "

      Oolong poofed back into his original form, " Maybe they're all aliens. Big-stomached crazy-hairred aliens that turn

into were-apes at the full-moon. "

      Bulma and Puar stared at him.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " HAHAHAHA! "

      " HAHAHAHA! Oh Oolong that's crazy! You're a talking pig; and Puar's a talking, floating, cat; so a family of people

with monkey tails isn't that farfetched. " Bulma explained.

      " I guess not. " Oolong sat back in his chair.

      " Come on, let's go find them. We have an hour to kill before the preliminary rounds. " the young girl got up.

      " But what about Yamcha? " Puar asked.

      " We'll leave a note for Yamcha if he gets back before we do. " she said, whipping out a notepad and scribbling on

it, " Dear Yamcha, spotted a couple who could be Goku's parents. Went to go see. Be back in 20. Love, Bulma. " she read

outloud as she wrote, then stuck the note to her chair, " Come on kid, let's go! " Bulma said to Goku as she started off.

      " YEAH! " Goku cheered, " Hey Bulma do you think my mom and dad will stay to watch the tournament? " he asked eagerly

      Bulma grinned, " I'm SURE they will! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      The Present...

      " OHHHHHH! I can't BELIEVE the footprints stop here! NOW I'm starting to get worried. " Chi-Chi said as she paced

the floor. The footprints had stopped right where she had stood; before the computer and tray, " What if someone KIDNAPPED

Goku-san and the others! I wouldn't know the first place to LOOK! Or even the first PLANET to look! Oh dear God this is too

much pressure why is this happening to me! " she exclaimed, then slumped against the wall, " At least if it HAD been the Ouji

who kidnapped Goku-san there would be some kind of taunting note left behind or a hint as to where they had gone! But if

Bulma AND the demi-Oujis are involved that means the odds of the kidnapper BEING the Ouji are very very small! "

      " *MMPHMMPH*!! " Raditsu screamed through the long piece of ribbon Bura had bound and gagged him with and was

currently dragging the large saiyajin up the stairs with.

      " You say something Radi--hey where'd he go? " Chi-Chi looked over to see the chair she had left Raditsu sitting in

was now empty, " ...WHY IS EVERYONE DISAPPEARING ON ME!! "

      " *FWOOOOSH*! " a bright light burst from behind her. Chi-Chi whipped around to see Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma sitting

in the time machine.

      " Oh. That explains it. " Chi-Chi blinked.

      " CHI-CHAN!! " Goku squealed, leaping out of the machine and lundging at her. He latched on tightly, " Oh Chi-chan we

went to get the time-machine from possible-future-Veggie and possible-future-me and possible-future-Veggie creeped me out so

much and I got all nervous and sweaty and I am so glad you are still a-live! " he hugged tighter.

      Chi-Chi looked over at Bulma and Vegeta, confused, " ? "

      " Possible-future-Vegeta did several things that broke through Son-kun's "comfort-barrier" and he didn't know how to

react without you there to at least tell possible-future-Vegeta off. " Bulma explained, sweatdropping.

      " Oh. " Chi-Chi blinked, then smiled at Goku, " Well it's nice to have you latch onto me for a change, Goku-san. "

      " Possible-future-Veggie held me by the waist like I have held Chi-chan by the waist. " Goku squeaked out.

      " HE **WHAT**?! " Chi-Chi gawked, " I'LL KILL HIM--- " Goku stared at her, shocked, " --I mean, I'll, CAUSE HIM A GREAT

DEAL OF, AT-MOST, SEVERE PAIN! "

      " Wait, when did this happen? " Vegeta blinked.

      " You weren't in the room yet. " Bulma told him.

      " Oh. "

      " So, where are the demi-Oujis? Didn't they come back with you or did they decide to stay behind or-- " Chi-Chi

started, then sweatdropped to see Goku's eyes filled to the brim with tears, " ...oh my. "

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! " Goku wailed, then within an instant lept off Chi-Chi and latched onto Vegeta,

disorienting both the woman and small saiyajin, " OH LITTLE VEGGIE I MISS OUR FUSION-BABIES **SO**!!! " he sobbed.

      Vegeta's face glowed bright red, " Eep. "

      Chi-Chi twitched at Vegeta, annoyed. She muttered something under her breath.

      " Actually, this isn't our CURRENT time-machine, this one's from the future. Vejitto and Gogeta got themselves

accidentally launched somewhere into the past. " Bulma explained, " Infact according to this new invention that I'm going to

create sometime in the future, they've jumped themselves even further back than they already were to begin with. "

      " Well, that's just wonderful. " Chi-Chi said sarcastically, " Beings with the combined dna of Goku-san, " she

pointed to Goku who had his tongue sticking out and a big smile on his face, " and THAT, " she motioned to Vegeta who was

smirking evilly at her through the red glow, " Are somewhere in our past and likely destroying the fabric of time and space."

      Bulma sweatdropped, " It's not like I didn't put up SIGNS on the lab door warning them of DANGER!! "

      Chi-Chi paled, " Oh dear God you put up WARNING signs?! Don't you know what that DOES to people who are either

Goku-san or related to Goku-san!? "

      " I tried to tell her. " Vegeta shrugged.

      Bulma sweatdropped again.

      Chi-Chi bopped him over the head, " Shuddup, Ouji! "

      " Did you see that Kakay! Onna BOPPED me! " Vegeta looked up at Goku with a mock-pouting expression.

      " Aww my poor little Veggie! " Goku gasped, worried, " Does Veggie want me to smooch it 'n make it all better? " he

puckered up.

      " WAHHHHH!! NO "SMOOCHING"! NO "SMOOCHING"!! " Vegeta panicked.

      Goku shrugged and instead just cuddled the little ouji tighter, " Mmmmm~~~ "

      Vegeta's face went blank and glew an even brighter red.

      " Maybe we'll get lucky and his head'll pop right off. " Chi-Chi grumbled.

      " What was that? " Goku blinked.

      " Ah, nothing! " she laughed nervously, then subconsiously formed two fists watching Goku snuggle the little ouji

closer against him and whisper soft mushy words into the smaller saiyajin's ear.

      " A....ah.....ah.... " Vegeta tried to form words.

      " Umm, Son-kun maybe you should put him down now, huh? " Bulma said, uneasy of Vegeta's current reaction.

      " But, I like to hug Veggie when I feel worried. " Goku frowned, " Hugging Veggies makes me feel better and not as

scared. "

      " Yes, well, maybe "Veggie" needs a chance to breathe and recollect his thoughts. " Bulma thought up

      Goku looked down at the small glowing saiyajin in his arms, " I guess so. " he pouted, sad at having to set Vegeta

down; Goku did it anyway, plopping the smaller saiyajin down on one of the kitchen chairs. Vegeta slumped down in it, his

mind still a big blurr.

      " Now, for some reason my future self didn't spend the unbelievable detail on this addition to the time machine as I

thought I would have, so we need to pinpoint how many years are between our current little "dot" and the Vejitto and Gogeta's

. " Bulma explained, hopping back in the time-machine only to point out the machinery. Goku hopped in and helped Chi-Chi up

while Vegeta continued to sit back in the chair, his body slowly cooling off.

      " Out of curiousity. " Chi-Chi spoke up, " Just how big of a chance does that "possible-future" have of happening? "

      " Ironic you should say that. " Bulma chuckled, " One of the other many additions and updates to this machine gave me

a readout of 50/50 for it. "

      " So there is a 50% chance me and Veggie will be possible-future-me and possible-future-Veggie in the future? " Goku

said in surprise.

      " Yup! " Bulma nodded.

      " What's the other 50% equal out to? And what's the determining factor that splits it? " Chi-Chi demanded to know.

      " I don't know. " Bulma shrugged, " But for a 50% chance whatever it is has to be a pretty big event. "

      " Well that doesn't tell us much at all. " Chi-Chi sighed, " For all we know that other 50% could have the Ouji doing

something even WORSE to Goku-san than the future-Ouji we've already MET has done to him. "

      " But Chi-chan there is nothing wrong with possible-future-Veggie crowning possible-future-me his **~*oujo*~ **" Goku's

eyes went momentarily big-n-sparkily on the word "oujo". Goku smiled.

      " There's PLENTY wrong with it. " Chi-Chi said flatly, " The entire CONCEPT of him crowning you his "oujo" is WRONG!"

      Goku only tilted his head at her, cluelessly.

      Chi-Chi sighed.

      " Well I've figured out the length of time these lines cover. " Bulma spoke up again, " They start at 733 and go all

the way to 1234. The year I was born to 501 years in the future. Of course, natural saiyajin lifespan is about 500 years and

Vegeta's a year older than me so that's why it would be 501. Haha, how clever! " she said, mostly to herself, " Of course,

unless there's a way to enlarge the time spectrum on this and you traveled outside the perimeters of the machine there'd be

no way to track you. What a flaw! I wonder how old I was when I made this anyway? Or rather, how old I WILL be when I make

this. " Bulma sat back and rubbed her chin.

      " Is she still even aware we are still here? " Goku blinked.

      " Apparently not. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " Oh WOW and look at THIS! " Bulma's eyes spotted yet another added machinery part, " I actually have the blueprints

for this--oh my God and they haven't even gotten past the technical phase and here's the finished product right before my

eyes this is WONDERFUL! "

      " *SPLASH*! "

      " **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!** " a voice

suddenly screamed up above them.

      " What was that?! " Bulma gawked. She, Goku, and Chi-Chi got out of the time machine and ran past the now-solid-but-

still-dazed-Vegeta and up the staircase to an open bathroom door, " BURA! "

      Bura froze and looked back at them like a deer in headlights. She had the tied-up Raditsu in a tub of cold water and

was holding a large clump of his hair in one hand and one of the many things that had come out of her Hair-DO 9000 box in

the other.

      " I thought you guys would NEVER get here! " Raditsu exclaimed, muffled by the gag.

      Bura laughed nervously at her mother, Goku, and Chi-Chi, " Ah, hahaha, hi? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *Beep*ber-eep*beep*beep*beep* *Beep*ber-eep*beep*beep*beep* *beep*beep*beep*beep*BEEP*! " one of the the time

periods's _latest_, yet to Vejitto and Gogeta _oldest_ arcade machines beeped as a vertical split-screen appeared along with

a little yellow dot on the bottom, dozens of dots were at the top of the screen, " *READY* *SET* *GO*! " the screen displayed

as the controls were released. Vejitto and Gogeta went to work rapidly pressing the buttons and jiggling the joysticks to

zap the dots at the top of the screen before the dots zapped them. Vejitto on the left-hand side and Gogeta on the right.

They played the game at a speed and with such precision that they would've made their _genius-video-gamer-parent_, Vegeta,

proud.

      " HAHAHAHAHAHA! " Gogeta laughed as he zapped away.

      " GOGGIE ONE'S COMIN' YOUR WAY! " Vejitto shouted over to him above the game's sound effects while keeping his eyes

locked on the screen and his fingers on the controls.

      " GOT IT! " Gogeta shouted back and blasted the oncoming dot.

      Since the actual Tournament didn't begin til mid-afternoon, the Tenkaichi Budoukai offered dozens of food-stands,

boardwalk-esque games, and arcades to entertain the crowds until the fights began.

      Vejitto and Gogeta continued on through the game 8 more levels until they finally were greeted with a flashing red

Game-Over label in the middle of the screen.

      A top 10 scores screen came up with a blank at the top 1st place, " *Enter Your Initials* "

      Vejitto and Gogeta looked over at one another, then back at the single 3 spaces they had on the screen. The fusions

suddenly grinned at each other and Vejitto typed in V&G. The initials flashed several times, then the screen switched to

showing various parts of the game.

      " WOW, 1st place. " Gogeta grinned.

      " I wish Mommy were here to see this. " Vejitto beamed, then paused and sniffed the air, " GOGGIE! Do you smell

**that**! "

      " Smell what? " Gogeta looked over at him.

      " FISH! FRYING! "

      Gogeta's eyes widened and he sniffed around for it, " AHH! IT IS! Jitto you are right! There is yummy fresh fish

frying somewhere nearby! "

      " Hee~ let's go some! " Vejitto grinned and with that the two fusions dashed off in the direction of the scent, which

lead to the food-court.

      " MOMMY! DADDY! " chibi Goku called out as he ran up to where the two larger saiyajins had been just moments ago;

infront of the arcade machine.

      " Goku calling out for them isn't gonna do anything. They don't even know what your voice sounds like, how are they

supposed to recognize that? " Oolong said as he caught up to the chibi.

      " Aw Oolong, they're my parents, of course they'll recognize me! " Goku grinned.

      " Yeah, there aren't many little kids with spiky hair and monkey-tails around ya know. " Bulma rubbed the top of

Goku's head. Goku grinned wider.

      " You know I could've sworn I saw two tails that looked like mine over here somewhere. " Goku said, glancing up at

Bulma.

      Bulma looked over at the machine and put her hand on the joystick, " Well the controls are still warm. Someone was

just here. "

      " Well, if you were a grown-up Goku, where would you go next? " Puar asked outloud.

      " To eat yummy fish? " Goku guessed.

      " The food court is right over there... " Oolong trailed off, noticing how close it was to where they were currently

standing.

      " Right! We'll try the food-court then! " Bulma said confidently, " Come on guys! " she said as they ran off towards

the food-court.

      " HAHA! YEAH! " Goku cheered, " I'm gonna get some more FISH to eat AND meet my Mommy and Daddy AND fight in my

first-ever tournament! This is the BEST day EVER! "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

9:58 PM 5/4/2004

END OF PART TWO!

Chuquita: (happily) And that's the end of part 2!

Gogeta: WHOOOSH!

Goku: (blinks) It went by so fast!

Chuquita: It only feels that way cuz I finished part 1 on Friday but waited til Monday to post it while starting on part 2

in the mean time.

Goku: ... (confused) ?

Vegeta: (sighs) Nevermind, Kakarrotto.

Chuquita: MAN am I enjoying writing this story!

Vejitto: And I enjoyed winning 1st place with Goggie in the video-game!

Gogeta: Yup!

Vegeta: (smirks) (boastfully) You did both learn from the master...

Chuquita: (sweatdrops at Veggie) Anyway, here are the reviewer-replies!

To Hakura: Heehee, glad you liked it. Yes, sadly only Veggie and the fusions are the only regular Pepsi-drinkers in the

Briefs household. Bulma and Dr. Briefs drink coffee, Bunni drinks tea, and Mirai and Trunks will occationally take one of

the pepsis. I have no idea about Bura though.

To Carie: Thank u!

To Maria S.: Heehee, ironic timing. I saw your review mentioning that at the end of "Tall!" and it was interesting so we

talked about it in the Corner this chapter.

To limelie: Thank u!

To Nuki: Hee~, Raditsu did appear this chapter. His future-self will be appearing soon also when the fusions make their 3rd

trip through time to try and get home only to end up too far into the future. I am thinking of doing another Jitto & Goggie

story with Goku & Veggie throwing them a birthday-party (since they've been here 2 years and never had a birthday-party yet)

Thank you **so** VERY much for the Piccolo suggestion! I completely forgot about that trick! I really thought I had run out of the list of Piccolo's-cool-techniques

he's-used-in-db-and-dbz. His making-monsters technique has much potential :D The chip Bulma installed is to prevent any new

timelines from being created. The ones they've made so far will still remain and won't be affected by it. She explains the

details of how the new addition does this later on in the story.

To Cathowl: Glad to have u back :) Heh, Bardock reading a time-travel book.

To BlackDragonFury: Hai, some of Veggie's evil-ness still remains. Possible-future-Goku's just had Veggie rub of on him over

the years which is the reason for the way he was acting. Yay! Chibiness! Can't wait to see the story! Hee~ I just finished

uploading "Road-Trip" today :) And I'm really enjoying how the Goku & Brolli's rival lemonade stands are coming out :D

Veggie's solution to how to stop it is truely bizarre :) Goodluck w/your work! I have a math final tommorow so I have to get

to work studying later on today as well.

To SupersayainkingTommy: I already have parody-episodes planned for both Bebi and the evil Shenlong episodes so I wanted to

send Jitto and Goggie just a bit farther than that. The parody-eps will be written soon though. :)

To kinotama: Hee~ the fusions are going to end up farther into the future than there; somewhere in the year 822. Thanks

though :)

To divastarz63: I'm now sure **how**, really. ^_^;; You get an idea, plan most of it out, and other stuff'll come to you for the

story randomly while you're writing it. At least that's how it usually works for me. I could answer a specific question about

it though if you have one :)

Chuquita: And that ends Part 2 of "Time-Skip!"

Goku: Hooray!

Chuquita: (looks around) Wow I actually may get this up for today! That'd be good cuz I got a big math-final tommorow.

(holds up math book) Wish me luck! See you sometime next week with Part 3!

Vejitto: (waves) BYE!!

Gogeta: (chirps) WE WILL SEE YOU LATER~~ !!


	3. Tenkaichi Budoukai

**Lil Note: Ff.net's new "quick-edit", they have removed my VERY-OFTEN used squiggle and star insignias. For now I have no idea what I could replace them with. I'm just really agitated/distraught/saddened/sickened/disappointed in them for this. We didn't NEED "Quick-Edit"! You can easily just remove and then re-upload your file after you fix it in your own processor, right? I do that all the time when I notice a mistake or two! =sniffles= This is so mean and unfair of them! I've used that star-insignia to separate my Corners and Stories for FOUR YEARS now!! Oh well, I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway, hopefully you'll be able to figure out where the squiggle and star insignias are supposed to be. =waddles off=**

_I tried to fix it up by testing different symbols. I have no idea what did and did not work._

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

11:00 AM 5/6/2004

E-mail: lac31685aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -_from dbz ep #219 "A Sneaky Plan!! Gohan's power gets stolen!"_

_{Gokuh:} Hiya! I'm Gokuh!_

_{Gokuh:} It looks like our next enemy is incredibly dangerous!_

_{Gokuh:} I haven't been able to really let go in a long time!!_

_{Gokuh:} Next time on Dragon Ball Z -- The Black Schemer Appears! The Evil Magician Babi Dee_

_{Gokuh:} Be sure to watch it_

_{Gokuh:} speaking of letting go, we're back on the big screen_

_{Gokuh:} A dangerous Pair A Super Warrior Never Sleeps!_

_{Gokuh:} We're giving away 500 pairs of tickets!!_

_{Gokuh:} Watch it a lot!!_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) We'll be sure to do that, Kakarrotto.

Goku: HEE— (grins)

Vejitto: (blinks) But Toussan you're not even IN that movie?

Goku: Yes I am. For 10 whole seconds at the very end! (nods happily)

Gogeta: But what about poor Toussan who is not even mentioned in it?

Vegeta: (sighs) Hai, I was absent for 2 movies in a row. (snorts) I could have done something very meaningful in those 2

movies! Like defeat Brolli, and then defeat Brolli's clone!

Chuquita: Welcome to Part 3 everybody!

Goku: Hooray! (turns to Veggie) Little Veggie I do not think it would be very safe if you were to fight Brolli AND his clone.

Vegeta: I wouldn't be fighting them at the SAME TIME! They were two seperate movies!

Chuquita: Still, Brolli is very big. OH! (to audiance) Speaking of big I found a doujinshi that gave Bardock's height and

weight in metrics! I translated it to feet and pounds and here's what I got! **5'7 and 143lbs** . If u compare that to the

height and weight the other doujinshi gave for Veggie: **4'9 and 106lbs** that'd be a 8-inch difference and 37-pound difference

Goku: WOW! Toussan is much bigger than Veggie.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: We still don't know your height though, Son-kun.

Goku: Heehee.

Vegeta: Ever find it strange how Toei seems to use Kakarrotto to not only be the show's co-announcer but endorse most of our

products? (cocks an eyebrow)

Chuquita: You mean like the movies and video-games and those eye-drop commercials?

Goku: (celebrity-endorsement-mode) (chrips) Buy this product because I, Son Goku, say so!

Vegeta: Wait, eye-drop commercials?

Chuquita: Yeah I saw them. There's one where Gohan and Chibi Goten and Trunks jump into a pool and suddenly get red-eye and

Goku comes by on Kinto'un with this little round container with his face on it and they use the eye-drops that're in there

and instantly all three of them are all better.

Vegeta: ...people would actually use a product whose container has Kakarrotto's picture on it?

Goku: (grinning at Veggie)

Vegeta: (laughs nervously) ...ah, haha, ha.

Chuquita: There was also a gt version of the commercial with the chibinized Goku saving adult Trunks and Pan from red-eye.

Vegeta: (flatly) I'm not in either of these commmericals, am I, Chu?

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) No, you're not. BUT you are shown in a commercial for Ultimate Battle 22 sitting infront of the tv

playing the game.

Gogeta: Toussan IS good at playing videogames...

Vegeta: (folds his arms) Well, I feel slightly better, but it still doesn't make sense that Kakarrotto should have such

endorsing power.

Chuquita: (shrugs) Maybe its an appeal thing.

Goku: (smiling cluelessly) :)

Vegeta: (suspicious) Hai, a bizarre, kaka-hypnotic kind of appeal thing.

Chuquita: I don't think Funi ever really did anything like that when they advertised for it here. There was always an

announcer instead of Son-kun doing the persuading.

Goku: (happily) I am a very persuasive saiyajin indeed—

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That you are.

Vejitto: (grins) And now! Here is--

Gogeta: (also grinning) --Part 3!!

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Summary: Time-travel shouldn't be that hard, right? After Bulma forbids Vejitto and Gogeta from entering the lab due to an

important experiment, their curiosity gets the best of them and the duo sneak into the lab during the night. But what happens

when her "important experiment" sends the fusions hurtling back and forth through time and space? Will they be able to go

about un-noticed without destroying the timeline? Will they be able to convince a Bulma who's never met them to fix a machine

she barely knows anything about? And will future Veggie and future Goku be able to help those in the present track down the

fusions to begin with?

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

**Part 3 Chapter-Titles: Who will be the pilot? l Fish-on-a-Stick! The =snack of champions= l "You must be my PARENTS!!" l In need of Kaka-related help l Return of the little blue gi l Poor Yamcha l Bulma needs help – Mirai to the Rescue! l The Preliminaries l Fusion-Battle! Vejitto VS Gogeta! l Back home we go--hopefully l The possible-future's chances down to 40% thanks to a....pillow? l Another possible-future shown, in its short version l 95 year old Veggies who look like they're 21, and more! l We could use a fan l So very, VERY confused l DOES no more Chi-chan mean no more RULES as well? l 2nd Possible-semi-future Veggie! HELP!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

      " Thanks for the towel Bulma. "

      " Heh, sorry about that earlier. " she sweatdropped. Bulma, Goku, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, and Raditsu all sat at the kitchen

table while Raditsu was busy wringing out his soaked hair and gi with a towel, " I sent Bura to her room so she's going to be

punished for, kidnapping you. "

      " Haha, ha. " Raditsu laughed nervously, then held the item in his hands out infront of him, " I think I'm gonna need

another towel. "

      " Left hallway, 2nd room on your left's a linen closet. There's more towels in there. " Vegeta pointed in the general

direction. The largest saiyajin got up and walked off, a trail of water dripping behind him.

      " Poor guy. I got so worried about Goku-san that I kinda forgot I had even brought him with me at one point. I didn't

even sense Bura dragging him off. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " He'll survive. " Vegeta shrugged, then smirked, " So Onna, what did you THINK happened to Kakay? "

      Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him, " Don't start with me you insane little-- "

      " --HEY! " Bulma said loudly, smiling and trying to avoid another batttle from breaking out, " How about we figure

out who we're going to send after Vejitto and Gogeta. "

      Goku tilted his head, " But Bulma aren't we ALL going to save Goggie and Ji-chan? "

      Bulma sighed, " Son-kun the time-machine, though it can fit enough people in it, is designed to only handle ONE

passanger. Since Vejitto and Gogeta are pretty deep in the past somewhere we're going to need to send someone who can blend

in with the regular population without any of our past selves recognizing him or her. "

      Goku, Vegeta, and Chi-Chi all raised their hands in volunteer.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " I don't think Son-kun should go if only because he'd be TOO easily recognized. You know, the

hair and the tail and the bright orange gi and all. "

      Goku pouted, " Ohhh.. "

      " Also you don't know how to work the time-machine. " she added.

      Goku nodded. Vegeta patted him on the back sympathetically and Goku leaned sideways onto the little ouji's shoulder.

Vegeta grinned evilly at Chi-Chi and pulled Goku closer. Chi-Chi growled.

      " I certainly can't go because I'm famous and more people would recognize me than they even would Son-kun, seeing as

I haven't lost my girlish good-looks. " Bulma boasted.

      Vegeta and Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " While Chi-Chi would be good at blending in, Vegeta could probably get the fusions to come back with him easier, so

I think we should send him. "

      " HA! " Vegeta pointed at Chi-Chi victoriously. The ouji gently pushed Goku back upright and stood up, " So! " he

said with a proud grin on his face, " How does this machine work, anyway? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " MMMmmm——  **fish**. " Vejitto sighed happily.

      " **Fish** on a stick—— " Gogeta added. The two saiyajins sat on a bench outside the Fish-on-a-Stick booth in the

Food-Court, eating their snacks. Yet-to-be-opened bags of potato-chips and cheese-doodles sat beside them along with 2

already-opened Pepsi cans with the design of the time on them.

      " =sniff=sniff=sniff=sniff=sniff= "

      Gogeta paused from eating, hearing something sniffing rapidly beneath him. He looked to his right to see chibi Goku

tapping the bag of potato-chips while sniffing it. Goku looked up and grinned.

      " You have FISH! "

      " Yes we do! " Gogeta said happily.

      " It's "Fish-on-a-Stick". See? " Vejitto pointed to the booth just behind them.

      " OOH! I want one! " Goku hopped up and down, then ran behind the fusions to the booth only to freeze when he noticed

the two people he had just talked two had furry brown tails sticking out of their rear ends. The tails were currently wafting

in the breeze behind them, " O....OH! " he gasped in shock, " You...you both have TAILS! " Goku said as he walked out around

infront of them.

      " Of course we do! " Gogeta said.

      " Hai we would not have them if it weren't for you and Mommy! " Vejitto added.

      " You have tails...and you like eating fish...just like ME... " Goku's eyes widened. The chibi grinned at them, " You

must be my PARENTS! "

      " WAAH! "

      " WAAH! " both fusions fell over.

      " THAT IS CRAZY!! " Gogeta exclaimed, his face red with embarassment.

      " YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG! " Vejitto shouted, pink with embarassment, " You're OUR Toussan! "

      " Huh? " Goku blinked, tilted his head.

      " Hey Goku did you--OH! " Bulma ran up to him and gasped. Behind the chibi were two handsome well-built young men

with furry brown tails and flame-like spiky hair; one with two Goku-ish bangs and the other with one, " ...wow. " Bulma's

cheeks blushed red as she squeaked the word out. She noticed both of them each held a fish-on-a-stick snack, " You gotta be

kidding me! "

      " Bulma, they're both guys. " Puar said.

      " I noticed that. " Bulma said, her eyes locked on the two fusions, who happily waved to her.

      " Hey no drooling up there. " Oolong commented, " What about Yamcha?! "

      " Who... " Bulma said, not paying attention.

      Oolong sweatdropped, " Oh brother here we go... " he shook his head.

      Bulma walked up to the two saiyajins and sat between them, " Hey there. So! You're...uh...you're... " she looked

back and forth between Vejitto and Gogeta.

      " Get your mind out of the gutter and just ask the question already! " Oolong exclaimed.

      " SHUDDUP YOU I'M GETTING TO THE QUESTION! " Bulma snapped at him, " I was just waiting for the perfect moment. "

      " Sure ya were. " Oolong said sarcastically.

      Bulma took a deep breath and turned to the fusions, " Are you Goku's parents? "

      The fusions flushed and Gogeta was about to protest again.

      " We're-HIS-children! From-the-future!! " Vejitto quickly spat out.

      " ... " Bulma blinked, " GOKU'S children....you're not his par---yeah I guess that would be pretty impossible

for you to be his mom and dad considering...well...wait, you're from the FUTURE? " her eyes widened.

      " Mmm-hmm! " Vejitto nodded, " We came from the future by accident. "

      Bulma still stared in disbelief, " So...you're Goku's SONS?! Wait, if this is what his SONS look like grown up, then

what will Go-- " she glanced back at the chubby little chibi for a moment who just smiled at her, " --ku look like at your

age.. " she turned back to the fusions.

      " Mmm, somethin like this! " Gogeta chirped, then reached up and patted Vejitto's hair down ontop causing his spikes

to pop out in a kaka-esque manner.

      " Don't do that! " Vejitto sweatdropped, pushing the spikes back up so they appeared more veggie-ish instead.

      " If you're from the future why did you come here? " Puar asked.

      " We told you it was an accident. " Gogeta replied, " We were gonna go right back, but we decided we'd rather

participate in the tournament instead. " he nodded.

      " We're going back home right after though, cuz both our Toussan and Mommy are probably getting very worried a-bout

us by now. " Vejitto explained.

      " Oh...I guess that makes sense. " Puar replied, still slightly confused.

      " What about the tails? I mean, you two DO know about the whole full moon plus monkey-tails =  " Bulma paused and her

voice went down to a whisper, " Giant Ape. "

      " Haha, hahaha, " Gogeta laughed.

      " Of course we do! We are saiyajins! ALL saiyajins have tails and spiky hair and turn into oozarus when enough zeno

units are reflected off the moon and into their eyes! " Vejitto said cheerfully like it was nothing.

      " Saiya...jins? " Bulma blinked.

      " Yup! We're from the planet Bejito-sei, deep in outer-space! " Gogeta pointed upward.

      " HA! " Oolong said to Bulma, " I told you they were aliens! "

      " You mean, there's a whole entire planet full of super-strong hot guys with furry monkey tails? " Bulma gasped.

      " Uh-huh! " Vejitto nodded happily.

      Bulma eagerly grabbed him by the hands, " **Take me to your leader!** "

      Vejitto sweatdropped and laughed, " Hahaha, funny you should say that-- "

      " --30 MINUTE WARNING! THIS IS THE 30 MINUTE WARNING FOR ALL TENKAICHI BUDOUKAI CONTESTANTS! 30 MINUTES UNTIL THE

START OF THE PRELIMINARY ROUNDS! " the familiar sunglasses-wearing announcer's voice boomed over the loud-speakers.

      " Huh, I thought I heard him somewhere before..  " Gogeta trailed off.

      " Actually Bejito-sei was blown up a while ago by an evil ice-jin named Freeza. " Vejitto told Bulma, who's

expression went to immediate disappointment.

      " Blown-up?! But, but who would be crazy enough to blow up a planet of guys who look, well, you know!! " she

sputtered, motioning to both fusions.

      " Freeza feared the saiyajins strength so he blew us up before we could destroy him and save our planet. " Gogeta

explained.

      " Hai, he had us all enslaved and he kidnapped our Mommy when Mommy was just a chibi. " Vejitto continued, " Mommy

went through so much pain.. "

      " You're mother's a saiya-jin too? " Bulma said, " Is she here? When will we meet her? "

      " Hahaha, " Vejitto laughed, " In this time Mommy's still being held captive, but Mommy and Toussan will meet

eventually. 6 years after the 23rd Budoukai! "

      " '6 YEARS after the'... " Bulma trailed off and did the math, " Let's see, 3 years between each Tenkaichi Budoukai,

and I'm 16 now...AHH! I'll be **28** by the time Goku and your mother MEET?!! " a little doom cloud hung over her head, " Oh

dear God....how old am I where YOU come from?! "

      " We're not really sure. " Vejitto shook his head.

      " Yeah Toussan and Kaasan never really kept track of ages 'n stuff, 'specially since saiyajin live for up to 500

years due to our super-slow metabolism. "

      " Yeah! All that happens when we get old is our hair turns gray and then white! No wrinkles or age-spots or anything

like humans get. " Vejitto nodded.

      " You guys have the key to eternal YOUTH too?! "

      " I would not say ETERNAL... " Gogeta sweatdropped.

      " WOW....Goku's gonna live THAT long, huh... " Bulma looked down at Goku, who was busy poking and staring at the two

fusions.

      " So you're related to me, but you're not my mommy and daddy? " Goku asked them.

      " Sorry Toussan. " Vejitto smiled, " But if it helps, your mommy and daddy do love you very much. "

      " Oh.... Hey! Will I get a chance to meet 'um? " the chibi said anxiously.

      " Sure! One day you will! " Gogeta said.

      " Really? " Goku gushed, " That's great! I can't wait to meet 'um! "

      " Aw they're real nice, Kaasan! You'll like 'um a lot! " Gogeta chirped.

      " ...did you just call Goku your KAASAN? " Bulma's eyes bugged out of her head.

      " Ah, no? " Gogeta said as if questioning himself.

      " Yes, you did? "

      " No I, didn't? "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Uh, ah...LOOKUPTHEREAFLYINGFISH! " Gogeta shouted.

      " WHERE?! " Goku squealed in excitement as the others looked upward.

      " I don't see any--HEY! " Bulma looked back down and sweatdropped to see the fusions on a bright red motorcycle

wearing helmets and goggles.

      Vejitto grabbed the handles tightly, " Come Goggie! Let's RIDE! "

      " Hey, you guys know that display's just for show, right? " a shopkeeper walked up to them and pointed to the

motorcycle.

      Vejitto and Gogeta blinked and the motorcycle they were on instantly crashed into a million pieces; Vejitto still

holding the handle-bars, " ...aw poo. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Are you really sure we can trust the OUJI to fly around through the time-space continuum? "

      " Yes he'll be fine. "

      " I mean, are you sure, REALLY? "

      " There's nothing wrong with sending VEGETA after them, Chi-Chi! It's better than sending Son-kun! " Bulma

sweatdropped at the nervous woman.

      " Yeah but what if he decides that as long as he's back there he'll go off and rewrite history by MURDERING me so

he can have Goku-san all to himself! " Chi-Chi protested.

      " I tried that already, didn't work. " Vegeta said, sitting in the seat of the time-machine, whose controls were a

lot different-looking than they had been the last time he'd time-traveled.

      Chi-Chi twitched.

      " Vegeta you should get yourself ready while I double-check the controls. This thing got us back here but that

doesn't mean its in completely perfect condition. Who knows how long its been since its last use. " Bulma pointed out.

      " Fine. " Vegeta said, hopping out of the machine, " I shall go ready myself for time-travel. Come, Kakarrotto. " he

smirked as he passed the larger saiyajin.

      " HAHA! YAY! " Goku cheered as he followed Vegeta up the stairs.

      " HEY! WHADDA YOU NEED GOKU-SAN FOR! YOU CAN DRESS YOURSELF! " Chi-Chi shouted.

      " Of course I can, Onna. " Vegeta snickered, " But you see, I'd like Kakay here to HELP me pick out something NICE

to wear. Isn't that right, Kakay? "

      " Heeheehee—— " Goku giggled, his cheeks turning pink.

      " That's my favorite peasant to ever exist. " the ouji patted Goku on the back as they got to the top of the stairs.

      " He is SO lucky I'm done with trying to kill him. " Chi-Chi muttered. She paused and looked up at Bulma, " Did you

figure out how far back in the past they are yet? "

      Bulma sighed, " Not really. I think I'm getting closer though. There's little tiny red notches at the top of the

screen, those could represent anything from days to months to YEARS! Why didn't I LABEL any of this!? Oh God I hope my eyes

don't start to go like my father's! I can't imagine wearing glasses all day! Do you know how EASILY glasses get smudged?

It'd drive me crazy! "

      " I wouldn't know. I've never had any trouble with my eyes. My father also wears them though. " Chi-Chi thought

outloud.

      " Heeheehee, oh Veh-gee——— " Goku's voice laughed from upstairs.

      Chi-Chi snorted, " Evil little Ouji psychopath. " she mumbled, " I'll be right back. " she said, then slowly crept

towards the stairs.

      Bulma blinked, then looked back at her controls, " Oh BOY this is gonna be tougher than I thought. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Little Veggie you look so CUTE! I LUV IT! " Goku gushed as he finished tieing the white gi sash around the ouji's

waist. Vegeta was now wearing the little blue gi Goku had gotten for him a while ago. The ouji kept his gloves and boots

on though.

      " You would. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Are you SURE I should wear THIS to go traveling through time? "

      " Of course! A gi is a sure sign to say '_Hi! I'm friendly and not evil!_'. " Goku waved to the non-existent people

before him.

      " Yeah, and why don't I just put a big sign on my back that says "Kaka-hugging-device" on it. " the ouji snorted.

      " Wouldn't hurt! " Goku chirped.

      Vegeta sweatdropped even more.

      " Here. " Goku said, taking something out of his pocket, " Here are some yummy senzu beans for little Veggie to take

with him incase he or me 'n Veggie's fusion-babies need some. " Goku patted the bag in Vegeta's hands.

      " Geez, this is heavy!! How many beans are in here?! " Vegeta gawked.

      " Korin got a fresh crop in earlier this week so I stopped buy to pick up some. You know, with how hard me 'n Veggie

spar against each other I figured we'd need 'um. " Goku smiled.

      " Hm, good point. Vegeta looked at the bag, then tied it to his gi sash.

      " MMMMMMM! " Goku reached over and glomped the little ouji tightly. Vegeta's face turned bright red as the larger

saiyajin snuggled in closer, " You be extra-careful oh-kay little Veggie? I don't want anything bad happening to the sweetest

little Veggie in the whole wide world who I luv so very much! "

      The ouji glowed even brighter. Vegeta nodded numbly.

      Goku held the smaller saiyajin out infront of him, " THAT'S my little Veggie! "

      Vegeta's head tilted, a blank look still on his face.

      " GAH!? You actually got it into a GI?! "

      Goku looked over to see Chi-Chi standing in the doorway staring at him in shock. She walked inside.

      " Oh my God you actually did it? " she blinked, then narrowed her eyes, " Alright, what did he make you promise him

for letting you put a gi on him? "

      " Veggie did not promise me anything. " Goku smiled, " I just told Veggie how super-cute he looks in his little blue

gi—— Isn't that right, Veggie? " he turned back to the dazed glowing ouji and shook him slightly, " '_That's right, Kakay_'."

      " ...uhhhhh... " Vegeta made a noise.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " OOHMYVEGGIE! " Goku instantly glomped and squeezed the little ouji against him, " How I LUV u! " he ruffed Vegeta's

hair.

      " How about you try flicking a few of those "kaka-germs" inside his ear while you're at it? " Chi-Chi smirked,

sliding over to Goku.

      " Hmm? " Goku tilted Vegeta's head and looked inside his ear, " HellooOOOOOOOoo——— "

      " Ahhhh.... "

      Goku sat the still-dazed Vegeta down on the ground and took him by the hand, " Come little Veggie! Let's go show

Bulma how nice and a-dorable u look in your little blue gi—— " he smiled warmly at the ouji as he led Vegeta out of his room;

the smaller saiyajin waddling drunkenly behind him.

      Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and followed them out.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " WOW! Look at how BIG it is in here! " Vejitto said in awe as he, Gogeta, Chibi Goku, Bulma walked into the inside

arena used for the preliminary rounds.

      " You know, you still didn't explain why you called Goku your "Kaasan". " Bulma zipped infront of Gogeta.

      " Ah.. " Gogeta paused, trying to come up with something.

      " It was, a slip of the tongue! " Vejitto spoke up.

      " Yeah! My tongue slipped! " Gogeta nodded happily.

      " Uh-huh... " Bulma said suspiciously.

      " Excuse me, are you all registered for the preliminary rounds? " a man walked up to them holding a sign-in sheet.

      " Well, actually I'm just a spectator but-- " Bulma started out.

      " --then I'm going to have to ask you to leave. "

      " But, but he didn't answer my question! And there's something, different about them--and, " Bulma sighed, " Fine.

I'll ask them LATER. " she said, keeping her vision looked on the two fusions as she left, " Goku say hi to Yamcha for me! "

Bulma waved to the chibi.

      " Oh-kay! " Goku chirped, waving back.

      " Byebye! " Gogeta added happily.

      " Goku! There you are! " a voice said from behind them. The three saiyajins turned around to see Kuririn standing

there grinning.

      " Kuririn! " Goku cheered and gave him a quick hug, " Kuririn, this is Vejitto and Gogeta. They're my kids from the

future! They came here in a time machine--whatever that is. " he cheerfully introduced the fusions.

      " Wait--what!? " Kuririn gawked, " YOUR kids?! From the FUTURE?! NO WAY! " he looked over at them.

      " Hi down there! " Vejitto smiled.

      " Hello—— " Gogeta said.

      " Wow, then you must know who wins this tournament, huh? "

      " Actually, yes we do! " Vejitto replied.

      " But we can't tell you, or else it might not happen! " Gogeta nodded quickly.

      " That is why we're going to stay out of the finals themselves, unless... " Vejitto trailed off. He ran the final

roster through his head, _::Let's see, Roshi VS Yamcha, Kuririn VS Bacterian, Namu VS Ranfan, and Toussan VS Giran. THEN it_

_was Roshi VS Kuririn, and Namu VS Toussan. And **THEN** it was Roshi VS Toussan and Roshi won. Hmm...:: _" I do not see any way

we could really get to the finals without messing the outcome up, unless one of us knocks out Ranfan during the preliminaries

and takes her place...but then it'd just be one of us and we'd have to stage a fake outcome... "

      " Aww do not worry, Jitto! " Gogeta happily patted him on the shoulders, " We'll just play in the preliminaries,

that's all. Besides! You know what's coming up later this year in the present don't you? "

      Vejitto shook his head.

      Gogeta grinned, " The **27th** TENKAICHI BUDOUKAI! "

      Vejitto gasped with joy, " Goggie you are RIGHT! How could I have forgotten! "

      Gogeta spun around on his toes, " And that is a tournament we can enter without having to fear the time and space

continuum! "

      " HOORAY! "

      " HOORAY! "

      Kuririn's eyes widened in shock, " The--the--twenty-**SEVENTH** Tenkaichi Budoukai?! "

      " WOW! Just think of how great it will be! Toussan and Mommy'll enter of course along with you 'n me, and then

Chi-Chi'd have Gohan and Goten enter, and then maybe Uncle Ditsu and Trunks will enter too! " Vejitto exclaimed excitedly.

      " It'll be the BEST Tenkaichi Budoukai EVER! A true super saiyajin brawl for the ages!! " Gogeta gushed.

      " "Super saiyajin"... " Kuririn trailed off.

      " Oh that's what I am! " Goku grinned, " Vejitto and Gogeta said we're all from a planet in outer-space called

Bejito-sei and everyone there likes to spar and eat fish just like me! "

      " WHOA!? YOU MEAN YOU'RE A SPACE-ALIEN? " Kuririn gasped.

      " Uh, what's a space-alien? " Goku blinked.

      " What you just DESCRIBED!! Someone who comes from another planet! "

      " I guess so. " Goku only tilted his head, " They're pretty cool though. Like me, only BIGGER! " he grinned.

      " In the future, you're just as big as we are! " Vejitto chirped.

      " He is? What about me? " Kuririn asked eagerly.

      " ...you, not as much. " Vejitto sweatdropped, then perked up, " But you do get married AND have a daughter! "

      " I get married too? When do I meet her? " the bald chibi grinned.

      " Uh, well, when you're bigger and older than you are now. "

      " Oh. " Kuririn looked confused, " Well still that's great! Isn't it Goku! "

      Goku was staring up at the fusions curiously, " ...Vegeta. " he said finally.

      Both fusions froze in place.

      " Wha--what did you say? " Vejitto laughed nervously.

      " You both look sorta like, Vegeta.......whoever Vegeta is. " Goku paused and scratched his head.

      " Haha, head-wound. " Gogeta gave his own nervous laugh.

      The chibi in turn looked up at his head.

      " Hey there Goku! Glad to see you again! " a voice said from behind him.

      Goku turned around to see a tall young man with short hair and a headband around it, " Do I know you? "

      " Aw come on Goku, you couldn't have forgotten me already. " he sweatdropped, then assumed a serious position and

stuck a fighting pose, " WOLF FANG FIST! "

      " YAMCHA! " the chibi squealed happily, " What happened to your hair? You look so different without it. "

      Yamcha laughed, " Haha, Bulma made me cut it, she said short hair is much more "in" now. "

      " -cough- Bura-genes -cough-. " Vejitto fake-coughed.

      " Mmm-hmm. " Gogeta nodded, " Wait, wouldn't it be the other way around, since Bura got her genes FROM Bulma? "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Oww. " Vejitto rubbed his head.

      " So, who are all your friends here? " Yamcha asked Goku.

      Goku smiled, " This is Kuririn, he's my best friend and one of Master Roshi's students just like me. "

      " Hi! " Kuririn waved.

      " And these are my sons from the future! They came here in a time-machine by mistake. " he pointed to Vejitto and

Gogeta.

      " Hi! "

      " Hi! " the fusions chirped at once.

      " Oh. The future. Sure. " Yamcha looked a little freaked out.

      " In an alternate future, Bulma creates a time machine, and that's what we used! " Gogeta explained.

      " Say, DO Bulma and I live, ya know, _happily ever after_? " he said slyly.

      " Heehee. " Gogeta giggled, " Heeheehee. Haha, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " he burst into all-out

laughter.

      " ... " Yamcha's face went blank, " What's wrong with him? " he asked Vejitto, then sweatdropped to see the older

fusion snickering as well.

      " Aw, heh-heh, nothing. " Vejitto brushed it off.

      " Jittoletmetellhim! " Gogeta said eagerly.

      " No we can't! " Vejitto gasped, " It would only depress him to know in the present he's a lonely 37 year old single

man with a ponytail and bright-colored boxer-shorts! "

      " **WHAT?!** " Yamcha gawked.

      " Oop! " Vejitto covered his mouth.

      " Heeheehee, naughtynaughty Jitto—— " Gogeta grinned.

      " I'm...**alone?!** But, but what about BULMA!? " Yamcha's face had turned green.

      " She falls in love with and has 3 children with the ruler and prince of our homeplanet. " Gogeta chirped.

      " Though they never do marry. " Vejitto added, " If Mirai were here, he would say "It was a passion sort of a thing".

" he said happily, quoting the other time-traveler.

      " And yet they are still to-gether. Impressive. " Gogeta nodded.

      Yamcha slumped forward, looking defeated.

      " ALL PARTICIPANTS TO CHOOSE THEIR NUMBERS AND REPORT TO THEIR STATIONS IMMEDIATELY! " one of the workers shouted

over a megaphone.

      " HOORAY! " Gogeta cheered.

      " Come Goggie! Let us go draw numbers! " Vejitto grinned.

      Gogeta whipped out a pencil and paper, " I choose 7! " he held up the paper which now had a large 7 on it.

      " YAY FOR GOGGIE! " Vejitto applauded.

      " Your sons are, unique, Goku. " Kuririn said to his friend, " Did they ever tell you who their mother is? "

      " No, I didn't think to ask her name. " Goku replied, then smiled, " But I'm sure whoever she is she's very very

nice! AND really good at making yummy food! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " GAH!!! STUPID STUPID KAKA-GERMS!! " Vegeta sputtered as he sprayed himself for the 3rd time. The ouji was still in

the little blue gi, which for some reason attracted kaka-hugs like a moth to a flame. Everytime Goku had walked past the ouji

while he was in the little blue gi he had lundged at Vegeta and glomped him tightly until they fell to the floor and Goku

would start to purr and Vegeta would scream for help while smacking Goku over the head with the bottle of Peasant-Repel.

      " You know, you could always change back into your regular clothes. " Bulma suggested as she sat in the driver's seat

of the time-machine measuring the difference between their dot and Vejitto and Gogeta's.

      " I'm not changing back NOW! It would disappoint Kakarrotto. " Vegeta snorted.

      Bulma glanced over at him lamely, " I'm just saying you're the one who has to wear it, not him. " she turned back to

her machine, " I mean, chibi Goku was affectionate but he didn't start glomping and hugging that much until AFTER he went

through puberty. "

      " Yeah well that blasted Kami decided to cut off Kakarrotto's tail during his transition from childhood to adulthood,

that HAD to have messed up his kaka-sex-drive to a point. " Vegeta muttered.

      Bulma paled, " PLEASE don't use those two words in the same dashed phrase. "

      " What words? "

      " Oh my GOD you were unaware you even said it? " she gawked.

      " Said WHAT! " the ouji was beginning to get annoyed.

      " "Kaka" and "sex", connected by only a dash! "

      " ... " Vegeta's pupils shrunk to two tiny dots, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " he

ran screaming out of the room.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that. "

      " Yeah, you probably shouldn't. "

      " ?! " Bulma blinked and looked over to see Mirai leaning against the time-machine, " OH! Mirai! Hi! "

      " Hi! " he waved back at her, sweatdropping, " You don't think I'd let an entire story about time-travel go by

without me making at least something of an appearance now do you? "

      " I guess not. Sorry! " she laughed, " You wanna come up here and help me with this? "

      " Sure. " Mirai flew up and landed beside her in the time-machine. His eyes bugged out of his head when he noticed

all the modifications and updates and tuneups the machine had been given, " WHOA!? "

      " Yah, that's what I said. " Bulma admitted, " This time-machine is the one from those possible-future versions of

Son-kun and Vegeta 102 years in the future! "

      " 107 actually. "

      " What? "

      " Remember the last time they were here, they said it had been 105 years in the future. Two years have passed since

then so the least number of years in the future they could be would be 107. You don't know though cuz time-travel warps your

perception of how time passes--albeit temporarily. " Mirai explained, looking through the controls.

      " Huh, I suppose that makes sense... " Bulma trailed off.

      " I could go take this time-machine and bring my mom back here to look it over if you want, afterall she was the one

who started this in the first place. " Mirai offered.

      " Oh! No thanks Mirai, that would only confuse things further. " Bulma sweatdropped, _::Besides I don't know WHAT_

_she'd think of Vegeta running around in a little blue gi screaming while Son-kun keeps hugging him::_ " Huh, you know I should

pay a visit to my other self sometime, you know after all this blows over. "

      " What is going on anyway? " Mirai asked.

      " Oh, you know, Vejitto and Gogeta snuck into my lab at night, against my orders, brought drinks with them, against

my orders, and accidentally sent themselves spiraling through time and space. " she sighed.

      Mirai paled, " You're kidding. "

      " I WISH. The only redeeming part of this situation is that I just happened to have added on a new component to the

machine earlier that day before the incident happened. This component sprays a certain gas that alters the frequencies in the

air that transmit to the brain and help create short-term memories. It stays in the air a good 10 minutes after the time

machine has left and therefore creates a sort of primative effect compaired to the brain-freezer. " Bulma explained, " To

tell the truth it's really more complicated than that, but it would take me just hours to get down to the scientific level of

it. " she laughed.

      " Oh. " Mirai said simply.

      " Anyway, once I figure out exactly WHERE in time the fusions are, we plan to send Vegeta back to get them. " Bulma

said.

      " TOUSSAN!? You're sending TOUSSAN to get them!? " Mirai gasped.

      " Yeah, so? "

      " But, but wouldn't Toussan's mind become corrupted once he recieves the temporary power to bend time and space? "

Mirai looked worried.

      " Of course not! " Bulma brushed it aside, " Well, actually it all depends on where we have to send him--BUT, I doubt

he'll cause any damage since our primary concern is the safe return of Vejitto and Gogeta. "

      " I guess you're right. " Mirai thought outloud.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " SO! " Bulma perked up, " What do you think these tiny vertical red dashes represent? Years or decades? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Hmm, well Jitto it looks like we're in the same block. " Gogeta said as he looked at his number, then back up at

the board listing where each number went and which block advanced where.

      " That's perfect! " Vejitto grinned.

      " Huh? " Gogeta blinked.

      " Goggie there's no one here stronger than us! Or anyone who can even compare! We'll obviously be facing each other

at the final match of our block, right? "

      Gogeta nodded.

      " SO, we'll make it a double-knockout! Then the person who's supposed to advance to the finals still gets to advance,

get it? " Vejitto explained.

      " OHHH! " the younger fusion said, enlightened, " Jitto that is in-gen-i-ous! " Gogeta gushed.

      " Heh—— we have learned from the best. " Vejitto smirked.

      " That we have! " Gogeta added.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " How do you think we should fight? Do it Toussan's way and keep our ki low enough to keep it a fair fight, or do it

Mommy's way and just chuck, punch, and jump-kick all of our opponents out of the ring? " Vejitto asked him.

      " :) "

      " :)

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " HEEEEYAHHHHHHH!!!! "

      " OOF! "

      " And another opponent jump-kicked right out of the ring let's hear it for SON GOGETA OUJISAMA! " the announcer held

Gogeta's arm up. Gogeta gave the audiance a Son-grin while they applauded in shock.

      " WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Vejitto chucked his opponent up over his

head and across the room.

      " Another win for SON VEJITTO OUJISAMA as well! " the announcer motioned to Vejitto, who pumped his fist in the air

in victory and made a grin that mirrored Gogeta's.

      " Toussan's blood runs strong within us. " Gogeta wagged his tail, looking over at the portara fusion.

      " Yes Goggie, yes it does. " Vejitto agreed.

      " And now for the FINAL round of this block, to decide which of these fine young warriors will move on to the finals,

Son Vejitto Oujisama VS Son Gogeta Oujisama!! " the announcer announced.

      " -GASP-! Already! " Gogeta said in surprise.

      Vejitto looked around; there were indeed quite a few woozy and dizzy men and women wandering around the room he and

Gogeta had defeated, " Yeah I think that's about right. "

      " Gentlemen if you'll please step into the ring. " the announcer motioned them over.

      The fusions grinned at one another and the got onto the ring.

      " Ya know, " Vejitto said, cracking his knuckles, " I think this is the first real battle where we've faced off

against one another since the day we met. " he smirked.

      " Yeah, shame it has to end in a false double-knockout. " Gogeta smirked back at him.

      " Hey, would you rather beat me and then go back to the present to discover we no longer exist and that Freeza or

Cell or Buu has destroyed Earth? " Vejitto shrugged.

      " Huh. Good point. " Gogeta looked up and nodded.

      " READY! " the announcer shouted.

      The fusions both struck fighting poses.

      " GO! "

      " HAAAA!! "

      " HAAAA!! " Vejitto and Gogeta flew at each other and sent forth left and right kicks that mirrored one another. They

both jumped back onto the ground. Vejitto lept off the ground and flew at Gogeta who dodged and sent his knee up only to

have Vejitto disappear just before the kick. Vejitto spun around until he was behind Gogeta and sent a punch at Gogeta.

Gogeta grabbed Vejitto by the arm and swung him over his head only to have Vejitto twist his body and send a kick to

Gogeta's stomach. Gogeta flipped over and plunged a foot down on Vejitto's back, then jumped off him and landed on the other

side of the ring just intime for Vejitto to teleport before him with a ball of ki hidden in his hands. Gogeta gasped at the

closeness and suddenly sensed the ki in the older fusions hands just as Vejitto let it loose, blasting the top of Gogeta's

chest and slightly singing his vest.

      " Heh—— " Vejitto grinned.

      " Very funny Jitto. " Gogeta chuckled, then burst into ssj and elbowed him.

      Vejitto stumbled backwards and burst into ssj as well.

      Gogeta smirked and steadied his ki, " HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! " 4 additional Gogeta's suddenly appeared, two on either

side of him.

      Vejitto narrowed his eyes and formed a ball of ki on each of his five fingers. He sent the five blasts after the

five Gogetas, who flew off in all different directions, Vejitto's ki balls following each one. The Gogetas maneuvered the

ki balls towards Vejitto and teleported out of sight sending the 5 balls of ki heading back to Vejitto himself. The portara

fusion easily deflected all 5 ki balls, which hurtled through the roof of the building and up into the sky.

      " Heh-heh-heh. " the Gogetas chuckled in unison, then slid back into a single Gogeta hovering several feet above

the platform.

      The audiance stared at the fight with shock, multiple jaws hanging open.

      Goku's eyes were wide and sparkling in awe, having never seen such a battle before.

      Vejitto and Gogeta at once struck the same fighting pose.

      " BIG... "

      " BANG... "

      " KA.. "

      " MEH.. "

      " HA.. "

      " MEH.. "

      " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! " Vejitto and Gogeta's voice shouted in perfect synchronicity as

two huge blue ki blasts ripped out through their hands and flew at each other's, colliding head-on. Each fusion pushed their

all into their own blast. Neither Big Bang Kamehameha moved an inch.

      " ERRRR... "

      " ERRRR... "

      Vejitto and Gogeta burst into ssj2 and pushed harder. The entire building began to quake under the pressure. Some

fighters and referees began to evacuate. Goku's pupils had expanded to 5 times their normal size by now and he had almost

forgotten to breathe due to the sheer power that was flashing before him.

      Yamcha and Kuririn were starting to get worried about staying where they were, but did so anyway because they

couldn't abandon Goku like that.

      " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! "

      " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! " Vejitto and Gogeta burst into ssj3 and the pressure between the blasts exploded and sent

them skyrocketing backwards against opposite walls. Both fusions hit their heads on impact and fell back to their normal

forms as they fell to the ground, dizzy swirly's in either of their eyes.

      " ...whoa. " the announcer gawked at what had just happened, " Uh--I mean--since both Vejitto and Gogeta have fallen

out of the ring, and are currently unconsious--the fighters who lost to them in the previous round, Namu and Ranfan, will

proceed to the finals. " he said, a little lost.

      " Alright! " Ranfan pumped her fist in the air.

      " Alright indeed, heh-heh. " Jackie-Chun said, glancing over at her with a lecherous grin.

      " Vejitto Gogeta are you alright! " Goku shouted, running back and forth between them.

      " Wha--wah? " Vejitto blinked, shaking his head clear as he sat up, feeling very dizzy.

      " **THATWASTHECOOLESTBATTLEIVEEVERSEENEVERYOUGUYSARETHEGREATEST!!!** " Goku gushed, bouncing up and down.

      " Aww, thanks Toussan. " Vejitto grinned.

      " Hai, do not mention it. " Gogeta grinned as well, struggling over to Goku, Vejitto, Kuririn, and Yamcha.

      " I'm just sad you don't get to make it to the finals. " Goku frowned, then smiled, " It would've been so great to

fight you! BOTH of you! "

      " Hahaha, well if we had done that then we might've really messed up history. " Vejitto laughed.

      " Did you really mean to knock each other out though? " Yamcha asked.

      " Well, that was the plan when we started, but we kinda forgot about it halfway through the fight. " Gogeta

sweatdropped.

      " Yeah, it was supposed to be a fake double-knockout, not a real one. " Vejitto was rubbing his hands in pain. He

smiled over at Gogeta, " I gotta hand it to you though, that was a great fight, Goggie! I've never had to go ssj3 against

anyone before! "

      " Hee—— " Gogeta grinned, " Me neither! "

      " I'd say you're both very evenly matched. " Jackie-Chun walked over to them, " And both very powerful. "

      " Well we are from the future... " Vejitto trailed off.

      " AND we are the fusion-babies of the two most powerful saiyajin in the universe! " Gogeta boasted.

      " And this is one of them! " Vejitto patted Goku on the head.

      " Saiyajin--wait, you're Goku's SONS?! " Jackie-Chun gawked.

      " Mmm-hmm! " both fusions nodded happily.

      " Hmm. Yes. Well, that explains it. No other way you could've gotten such strength. Goku's your father...but, why

would he send you to the past? And how did you even get here? "

      " A time machine. " Gogeta said.

      " Speaking of which, it is time of us to go! " Vejitto tossed a capsule into the air and in a poof of smoke, the

time machine was exposed. He hopped inside, followed by Gogeta, " We wish you luck in the tournament, Toussan! "

      " Hai! A lot of good luck! " Gogeta cheered.

      " Thanks! " Goku chirped, " Hey, will I ever see you again? "

      " Of course you will! You're our Toussan! We'll see you in the future once the future is the present! " Vejitto said

cheerfully as he closed the roof to the time machine over them.

      Goku looked confused, " ??? "

      " OFF WE GO! " Vejitto turned the machine on and pumped his fist in the air.

      " TO THE FUTURE! " Gogeta added happily. The machine lifted up off the ground and disappeared from sight.

      " Huh. " Goku blinked. He turned to the others curiously, " Hey, have any of you ever heard of someone named Vegeta?"

      They all shook their heads "no".

      Goku scratched his head, confused, " "Vegeta".... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " -FWOOOOOSH-!! " the time machine made a noise as it flew through the blasted through time and space, which seemed

to look just as bright and blue as it had last time.

      " Well, that was fun! " Vejitto smiled at his fellow fusion, who nodded in agreement.

      " Yeah! You know we should battle more often. I had no idea how evenly matched we were, it feels like forever since

we last fought each other. " Gogeta commented.

      " At least we know which direction we're supposed to go in to get home this time. " Vejitto said, " I'm surprised

you didn't use your Confetti Kamehameha though. "

      " Hee—— lookin forward to it, huh? " Gogeta laughed, " The fight just got so intense I completely forgot about that

move and just focused on beating you. "

      " Heh, same here. " Vejitto smirked, then looked out the window, " You think we're anywhere near the present? "

      " I dunno. I thought you knew. "

      Vejitto sighed.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " I think this is it. " he said suddenly.

      " Are you sure? " Gogeta asked.

      " Hey you were the one who made us turn around before the last time. I think I know what I am doing now. " Vejitto

nodded.

      " Oh-kay... " Gogeta trailed off, doubtful, " But if we are greeted by Cell or Majin Buu it is your fault this time."

      " Haha! I'm sure we'll be oh-kay Goggie! Trust me! " Vejitto gave him a thumbs-up, then pulled the time machine down

out of the time-stream and prepared for a landing.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      The Present...

      " NO NO NO NO!! " Bulma wailed, " THEY JUST PASSED US!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS NOW I HAVE TO START MY CALCULATIONS ALL

OVER AGAIN AAARG! " she slammed her head downward at the controls just as Mirai whipped out a large pillow and plunked it

down quickly upon what would be the point of impact.

      " -BOOF-! " as a consequence Bulma's head made a sound less harmful than a crash.

      Mirai sweatdropped, " Okaasan you could've destroyed our only chance at finding them! You can't hit the equipment! "

      " Ohhhhh... " Bulma groaned, " I'm sorry Mirai. It's just that this is getting me really frustrated. You know that is

the absolute worst feeling in the world a genius like me can feel. Frustration comes from lack of understanding and not being

able to do anything to further enlarge your amount of information TO understand it. It makes me feel stupid and I hate it. "

she grumbled, her head sideways on the pillow.

      " That doesn't mean you have to take it out on the machinery. " Mirai sweatdropped again, " Listen, we'll find them.

It may take longer than you want it to but in the end isn't it worth it if we can get them back here safely? "

      Bulma sighed, " I suppose so. " she sat up and took the pillow with her, " Thanks Mirai. " she smiled at him.

      " -beep-beep-beep-. "

      Bulma and Mirai looked down at the control panel. The one that read the readout of how likely the possible-future

was to occur had dropped from 50% down to 40%. Bulma's eyes widened, " We just shrunk the possibility of that future

happening by you putting that pillow in my way? "

      " That's weird. " Mirai cocked an eyebrow.

      Bulma suddenly gasped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      _:::" PLEASE just, take care of yourself, oh-kay! "_

_      " Vegeta-- " Bulma started, concerned._

_      " --listen I know what you're going to say you're going to say you already do, but its just that, with all the_

_constant meetings and inventions and all the traveling you do with your work at Capsule Corp it'll become too much for your_

_mind to handle after a while and... "_

_      She frowned, then gave the little ouji a hug, " Vegeta I'm sorry. " she said, then smiled, " I'll cut down a little_

_on my work load if it'll make you feel better. Don't get worked up over it. ":::_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Take care of myself... " she said in a faraway voice, _::He didn't mean a certain point in time like this though._

_Vegeta acted as though me getting so overworked by things that will happen in the future will cause something horrible to_

_happen to me. If it were just this incident right now he wouldn't have been nearly as choked up as he got::_ " He wants me to

take better care of myself. " Bulma smiled softly, _::Of course I will, Vegeta. If me overworking myself later in life is a_

_part of what caused you to do what you did, then I'll cut back::_ " Alright Mirai. Let's move through this one step at a

time. " she said to him, " At a normal pace, patiently. "

      Mirai smiled back, " Thanks Mom. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      Another possible-Future....

      _:::" Hahaha, oh Goku-san. " Chi-Chi laughed, " I love it here. "_

_      Goku and Chi-Chi, now both 90, sat on a blanket on a field out near their home on __Mt.__Paozu__. Goku looked unchanged,_

_like his body had completely stopped aging sometime during his 20's. The saiyajin didn't have a wrinkle on him._

_      Chi-Chi on the other hand did have quite a few wrinkles, but looked healthy and young for her age, despite her gray_

_hair, pulled up in a bun. Her bangs were pulled up as well except for a few stray strands that fell over her forhead. She had_

_made it a point to keep in shape and both her and Goku were satisfied with the results._

_      Chi-Chi pulled something out of one of the picnic baskets they had brought, " __Sandwich__? " she smiled, offering it to_

_him._

_      " HOORAY! " Goku cheered, " Thank u Chi-chan! OH BOY! And its fish too! " he took a big bite._

_      Chi-Chi took out a sandwich of her own and started to eat as well._

_      " It is a shame Gohan and Goten couldn't make it though. It would've been great to have a family-picnic! " Goku_

_said happily between bites._

_      " Well Gohan's busy with his professional duties and Goten promised his wife he'd take her to that new mall opening_

_in __West__City__ this weekend. " Chi-Chi explained, " He asked me if you and I would like to go along with them, but I said no. "_

_      " Why? " Goku tilted his head, confused._

_      Chi-Chi laughed, " Oh come on Goku-san, how many times have you stepped foot in a mall to begin with. Besides, I_

_enjoy being out here with you much better than in a crowded building anyway. "_

_      " Aww, thank u Chi-chan, that is so very nice of you! " Goku gushed happily._

_      " Yes, my sentiments exactly. "_

_      " ... "_

_      " ... "_

_      Goku and Chi-Chi blinked, then looked over to see Vegeta sitting between them eating one of the sandwiches from_

_the basket. They both sweatdropped._

_      " You're incorrigible, ya know that Ouji? " Chi-Chi smirked at him._

_      " And you're still a rather good sandwich-maker, considering your age. " Vegeta remarked, " Say Kakarrotto, any_

_mayo in here? " he lifted up the top to another basket._

_      " Here u go little Veggie! " Goku chirped, holding it out._

_      " Ahh, WONDERFUL! " Vegeta grinned, taking it and squirting it all over his sandwich._

_      Chi-Chi squnched her nose, " Oh GOD, Ouji that is disgusting! "_

_      " Hah! Onna you could not begin to comprehend the sheer magnitude of the saiyajin palette. " Vegeta boasted, then_

_took a huge bite. Chi-Chi shuddered in disgust._

_      " Heehee, so Veggie what'cha doin here? " Goku asked sweetly, patting the little ouji on the head._

_      Vegeta's cheeks flushed red, " Actually I was bored. Everyone was busy doing something else that didn't involve me. "_

_      " Aw, the Ouji was lonely. " Chi-Chi chuckled._

_      " I was not! " Vegeta protested._

_      Goku reached over and wrapped the smaller saiyajin in a big hug, " Aww, I am sorry you were feeling all a-lone little_

_Veggie! " he snuggled the ouji closer._

_      " Eep! " Vegeta let out a squeak._

_      Goku let go and set Vegeta back down, " But I'm happy that you're here! A picnic with me and my two favorite people_

_in the world EVER! " he exclaimed happily and fell onto his back, wagging his tail. Goku sighed with content._

_      Though the Kaka-War had never offically ended, the two sides had reached some sort of mutual agreement on a certain_

_level. There were still minor battles from time to time though, but for the most part Chi-Chi and Vegeta had tolerated each_

_other lately. When Chi-Chi had reached her 87th birthday she and Vegeta were positive they'd beat the system. After all,_

_the headstone Chi-Chi had seen when she'd first traveled to that horrible future said that she had died at 86. She hadn't_

_been 86 in 4 years and was still alive and kicking. Vegeta was positive now that he wouldn't end up with a Kaka-disease and_

_that Goku wouldn't end up as his saiyajin no oujo--a very nonplatonic title to say the least._

_      Goku sat up. Yes, he was VERY happy. Being able to have fun with his two favorite people at the same time, and not a_

_single argument between them. Yes, it was wonderful, " Hey little Veggie! " Goku said happily, " Can you pass me some yummy_

_cookies? "_

_      Vegeta smirked at him, " Of course, my sweet Kaka-muffin. " he whipped out several cookies and tossed them to Goku,_

_who giggled at the little ouji._

_      " Thank u Veggie_——_! "_

_      " Anytime, Kakarrotto. ":::_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " You really should go over there. "

      " I'd rather wait for him to, you know, stabilize first. " Vegeta said uneasily, taking a sip of his pepsi.

      Bura, who now looked exactly like the spitting image of the present-day Bulma who was currently working with Mirai on

the time machine, sighed and sat down at the table with him, " Honestly Toussan you can't just wait around for Kakarroujo to

come up to the front door one day instantly better and acting as if nothing's happened! "

      " That's just the point. " he hushed his voice down to a whisper, " He's acting as if nothing's happened. I've been

tracking that sagging ki of his everyday for the past 2 weeks--out of platonic concern you know--and he's going about his

daily business as if Onna's still alive! He wakes up, fishes, and sits at the kitchen table waiting for a breakfast that no

one's around to cook for him!!! Frankly if anyone's going to be the first to go down there to check on Kakarrotto it's going

to be anyone BUT me! I, symbolize too many big emotional issues to Kakarrotto to have him deal with me right now. He'd flood

over! "

      A week after the picnic Chi-Chi had passed away in her sleep. And ironically Goku had been the first to find her the

following morning, resulting in a very large shock. There had been a funeral, a burial, people left flowers, took their turns

talking about her, but for the most part thought Goku would be oh-kay if only for the reason that he seemed unaffected when

he himself had been dead those 7 years and Chi-Chi had been left without him.

      " Ya know, I actually think I miss taunting Onna. " Vegeta sighed, leaning his elbows on the table, " NOW who is left

on this planet for me to match wits against? "

      " Maybe you could get Piccolo to talk to Kakarroujo, Toussan. " Bura thought, sitting back in her chair, " Gohan and

Goten are still distraught, and he does seem to be the calmest of all of us during these types of situations. "

      " Piccolo would think I was up to something if I asked him! " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " What about you 'n Kakarroujo's lil fusion-babies? " she smiled.

      " I would, but I'm not exactly sure where they are right now. " Vegeta scratched his head, " Wherever they are

they've been certainly busy doing **SOMETHING!** "

      " VEGETA! " a voice called from downstairs, " I want you to come look at this! "

      " I'll be right back. " the ouji got up out of his seat and walked over to the lab door. He opened it and stepped

onto the escalator that now lead down to the lab. Bulma had gotten too old to use the stairs and had installed a mall

escalator inplace of them so she could more safely access the lab.

      " So! Whadda ya think? " Bulma, 94, said excitedly as she sat in the seat of the time machine.

      " ? " Vegeta just cocked an eyebrow, confused.

      " Oh come up here. " Bulma motioned to him. The little ouji flew up towards her and hovered nearby. There was a new

component in the control panel to the time machine.

      " What is it? "

      " This, Vegeta, is a "Time Machine Radar". It allows you to view where on the other timelines the other time machines

are. " she explained.

      " Huh. "

      " You know, incase we needed help from one of them or needed to contact them we could do it through use of this

device. "

      " It's a little vague though, isn't it? " Vegeta noticed there was no exact way to tell how many years were going

across the lines.

      " Well you know how my eyes have been getting lately. " Bulma sighed, pointing to her glasses which now held almost

the same thickness in glass as her father's once had, " There's no way to fit in the numbers and have me be able to read

them unless I made the device bigger and there would be no point in that. Besides it barely fits in with the other controls

NOW. "

      Vegeta didn't have the heart to tell her he could easily read it had she placed the numbers in. He vaguely wondered

if there had ever been saiyajins with glasses back on Bejito-sei only to be shook out of his thoughts by a strange beeping

noise, " Is, that good, or bad? " he sweatdropped, pointing to it.

      " Oh that means that another time machine is getting closer towards our time. " Bulma nodded contently.

      " -FWOOSH-!! " a burst of bright light came from upstairs in the kitchen. Vegeta whipped around and dashed up the

stairs to see a dizzy Vejitto and Gogeta sitting in the machine.

      " Like that! " Bulma called from downstairs.

      Vejitto opened the hatch to the time machine and hopped out, Gogeta slowly following him, feeling even dizzier.

      Gogeta shook his head clear than gasped to see what looked like Bulma and Vegeta, " YAY!!! WE ARE HOME!! "

      Vejitto grinned. They both instantly zipped over to Bura, " Oh Bulma-san! Please forgive us for accidentally

hijacking your lovely time machine! " he and Gogeta nodded.

      " We are so sorry and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do not punish us and take away the gravity room be-cause we luv to spar

in there SO! " Gogeta added.

      Bura sweatdropped.

      " Haha, they think you're your mother. " Vegeta chuckled.

      " Hmm? " both fusions looked up. Their eyes widened at the sight of the little ouji.

      " TOUSSAN!! "

      " MOMMY!! "

      The two saiyajins latched onto each of Vegeta's arms.

      " Oh Mommy! We missed you so much we tried so very hard to get back home! " Vejitto exclaimed.

      " Yeah first we got stuck in a place where Bulma-san had a really huge perm and then we got stuck in a place where

Kaasan was a chibi and you were still in outer space but now we are so happy to see you again!! " Gogeta sniffled, tears

running down his cheeks. He looked at the ouji and perked up, " Hey! Where'd you get the black tank-top and baggy blue pants?

I have never seen those on you before! " Gogeta chirped.

      " Mommy feels even stronger than before too! " Vejitto happily added as the let go.

      " That's because you've made another little mistake. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      The fusions looked worried, " We did? " Gogeta said.

      " Yeah, umm, let's see what'll I ask... " the ouji thought outloud, " Ahh! Vejitto, Gogeta, how old are you? "

      Vejitto grinned and held up two fingers, " We will be two whole years old next month, Mommy! "

      " Can you bake us a cake with lots and lots of yummy icing! " Gogeta gushed.

      " I would, but you see you're too far into the future. Here, next month you'll both be 51. " Vegeta said simply.

      " !!! " both Vejitto and Gogeta's eyes widened 5 times over.

      " **51**!! BUT THAT IS, THAT IS OVER HALF A CENTURY!!! " Gogeta gasped.

      " Yes, and ironically due to your super-slow saiyajin aging genes, you both look exactly the same. " Vegeta said,

then pointed over to his right, " And that woman over there isn't Bulma, it's Bura. "

      " GAK!? **THAT'S BURA?!** " Vejitto said in shock, " BUT, but, she looks just like Bulma!!! "

      " Yes, I know. " Bura sweatdropped.

      " But if Bura looks like BULMA, then what does BULMA look like? " Vejitto paled.

      " Bunni? " Gogeta offered, smiling.

      Vejitto sweatdropped.

      " Bulma's 94. " Vegeta said, " She's downstairs working on something for the time machine. **I** am 95, Kakarrotto is

90, and Onna is, ah, WAS 90, but she passed away 2 weeks ago. "

      " WOW! We really DO age slowly. " Vejitto said, poking at Vegeta, " Mommy you do not look a day older than you look

in the present...ya know, with the exception that you changed your clothes. "

      " This my most recent training uniform, though I still switch off and on between this one and the navy one you're

referring to. " Vegeta tugged at his shirt.

      " So we're, 49 years in the future? " Gogeta scratched his head.

      " At least we're closer than we were last time. " Vejitto sweatdropped.

      " Aww, do not be sad Jitto, at least you tried. " Gogeta patted him on the back. Vejitto slumped, " WAITAMINUTE! " he

instantly zipped over to Vegeta. Vejitto nearly fell over, " Did you just say that Onna is DEAD? "

      " Hai... " Vegeta sweatdropped. He frowned, " Kakarrotto's all alone now. Though he was a little mentally unstable at

first so I've been nervous about going to see him until he calms down. Onna herself took at least 2 weeks or so before she

calmed down after Kakarrotto was killed by Cell, so I think I may try going to see him later. "

      " Aww, poor Toussan all alone like that... " Vejitto pouted, feeling bad for him, " Hey! Mommy, do you think Bulma

could help us get back to the present? Well, OUR present. " he motioned between Gogeta and himself.

      " You could give it a try. " Vegeta shrugged, heading back towards the lab, the fusions following him, " Though I

warn you, she's had many cosmetic surgeries and her eyes are starting to go--in other words she's not as young as she used to

be--so don't gawk or make any kaka-esque jokes, alright? "

      " Alright Mommy! "

      " Alright Toussan! " they both chirped in unison, then followed down.

      Gogeta grinned as they went down without moving, " Ooh, esce-lator. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      Confused. That was pretty much his current emotional state. He had passed shock, terror, sadness, depression,

and hallucinations all within the first week. Goku missed Chi-Chi sorely but now he pretty much felt back to normal, with the

exception of a humongous amount of confusion hanging over him. The large saiyajin sat back on the chair just outside the

house, a bag of fish chips in his hands.

      " So, what do I do now? " Goku blinked, looking off into the distance.

      _::We could forget the chips and actually GO fishing::_ his tail, Bibishii, suggested.

      " I dunno, I already went today. "

      _::But it's SO HOT outside!::_

      " ... "

      :: ... ::

      " OOH! We could go buy a fan to keep cool! " Goku chirped.

      _::Do you know where Chi-Chi kept the money?::_ Bibishii asked hopefully.

      " ... " Goku pouted, " No. "

      _::You could go LOOK for the money::_ his tail persisted, perspirating quite rapidly.

      " Oh NO Bibishii, I am SCARED to go in there! " Goku gasped, motioning to one side of the house, " I know Chi-chan

kept the money in her room but I'm afraid to go in her room because, well, I am! " he sputtered.

      _::What if we go in there REAL FAST and then come out REAL FAST so we could go to the store and buy a fan that spins,_

_REAL FAST::_

      " Fast is good... " Goku looked back at the door, " And, and I don't **think** Chi-chan would be haunting her room or

anything. Enma and Kaio-sama are probably taking care of her, they both like Chi-chan.....then why hasn't she contacted me

yet? I worry a-bout Chi-chan SO! "

      _::You didn't contact her right away after Cell killed you, or even when Piccolo did::_

      " Bibishii has a point... " Goku trailed off. He lept to his feet, " OH-KAY! I will go into Chi-chan's room and get

that wallet that has some money in it to buy a fan! And maybe some icecream! " he wagged his tail.

      _::Ice-cream!::_ the tail cheered.

      And with that, Goku zipped inside.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Chi-chan's room. " Goku said, poking his head inside. He nervously stepped in, scanning the room for anyplace a

wallet may be. The large saiyajin spotted Chi-Chi's handbag sitting on the floor, " O! Chi-chan's handbag! She keeps her

wallet in there! I've seen her take it out of here many times! " he opened the zippered compartment and pulled out both a

wallet and a checkbook, " HOORAY! " he cheered, then paused and pouted, his eyes watered, " Chi-chaaa——n. How I hate being

all alone without anybody else... "

      Bibishii sweatdropped.

      Goku rubbed his eyes, " You know, people-anybody. "

      The tail sighed.

      Goku took a last look around before heading back out, then noticed a large black book sitting at his feet, " OHH! I

know what this is! " he picked it up, " This is where Chi-chan wrote out all the rules for me to follow when I was first

memorizing 'um! " on the cover of the book read in big gold letters--"THE RULES", " Huh.. " he flipped through the pages

when and idea suddenly hit him. The large saiyajin gasped in fright and dropped the book, backing up, " Oh no.... " he backed

against the wall, _::If Chi-chan is gone....then, then..::_

      Do you, Son Goku...

      _::Does that mean...::_

      take Chi-Chi Gyu-Mao

      _::...that all of Chi-chan's rules...::_

      to honor and obey

      _::...no longer...::_

      to love and to cherish

      _::...apply...::_

      til death do you part

      _::...to me?::_

      Goku gulped, feeling unbelievably nervous and even more confused, " Veggie....**VEGGIE!!! _VEGGIE HELP!!!_** "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " YEOW! " Vegeta slapped his hand over his right hear which had suddenly started ringing in pain. Vejitto and Gogeta

turned to him, confused. They were halfway down the escelator.

      " Mommy--? "

      Vegeta sweatdropped at his ear and rubbed it, " Oh boy... "

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

9:11 PM 5/10/2004

END OF PART THREE!

Gogeta: (toots a little horn) =TOO——T=!!

Chuquita: HI! (sweatdrops) Sorry for getting a little off-track near the end there, I was trying to semi-establish this 2nd

possible future; but I couldn't get as deep into it as I want cuz, let's face it, this is Jitto & Goggie's fic, not

Future-Goku's.

Goku: Chi-chan passing a-way did seem kinda rushed.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Well, maybe if I ever do a fic about possible-futures I'll give the version of this point in time I

wanted to do.

Vegeta: (grins evilly) Did I get to speak at Onna's funeral?

Chuquita: Unfortunately for Chi-Chi, yes.

Vegeta: HA! (smirks) I enjoyed the bit of Kaka-panic near the end.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) That part sorta randomly came to me. (perks up) On the plus side I finished my school semester today!

Vejitto: (toots another horn) =TOO——T=!!

Chuquita: And that is a good thing.

Goku: (chirps) It's also nice 'n warm outside!

Vegeta: (looks over and sweatdrops to see Son wearing shades)

Goku: HEE—— Songlasses! Get it! (points to them)

Vegeta: ... '';;

Chuquita: I was very happy with how Jitto and Goggie's battle came out! I had also just read db manga #15 before typing that

part so it may have been influenced by that...

Gogeta: HEEYAH! (strikes a defensive pose) (grins) Haha——

Chuquita: And now for the reviewer-replies!

To Nuki: If I hadn't had to work on my final work for the semester all-yesterday, then yes I would've had it done 'n up for

Monday. =nods=. But that's oh-kay cuz its up for today! :D Luckily thanks to Bulma's machine Jitto and Goggie haven't messed

up the timeline.

To Carie: Thanks so much!! Heh, chibi Goku's so naive.

To Hakura: LOL! I wouldn't be surprised. At least in GT she got GT-Veggie to remove that mustache. Yes the arm-bite is the

one Goku will give the possessed Veggie in episode 29. There's quite a few things that cause that possible future besides

the arm-bite, but it is part of it :) Veggie wasn't really paying attention, heehee, he would've been twitching had he heard

though.

To gunlord: Since the fusions are still unaware that Bulma's new invention is keeping them from messing up the timeline,

they decided not to go to the finals; if for anything that they could win it so easily that it would largely alter the

future. They haven't really altered anything.

To Nekoni: Thanks so much! Hai, poor chibi Goku got so confused I can't wait to write the parody to that ep either!

Hopefully I'll get to my Bebi-eps parody soon...

To SupersayainkingTommy: Aw thanks! Don't worry the fusions explained who they were to Goku.

To BlackDragonFury: Heehee, ironic huh? I hope I did good on my final too. I haven't gotten my grade on it back yet. We're

supposed to have them sent to us through the mail. I'm almost done with "Lemonade". Goku & Brolli do have a fight near the

end concerning Veggie and the lemonade :)

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: I was basing the bite on something that happens in ep 29 of gt, though the version of it that

aired on Toonami had that part cut out. Thanks! I think I did pretty well on the final. Goodluck! Mirai just pushed the

possibility of that possible-future from happening down to 40% by him saving Bulma from smashing her head on the controls.

The 60% contains a lot of different futures. Ooh! I haven't seen Secret Window yet, my sister saw it though, and a looong

while ago I read the story-version of it--though I forget the ending ;; Ohh, that was such a sad episode with Veggie

dying. Thank God Toriyama let him come back!

Vegeta: (grinning) I AM indestructable, ya know.

Vejitto: That u are, Mommy!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops)

To Goddess Shimi: Goten's "What-would-happen-if's", heehee. An animated movie where Veggie is wearing THAT!? OO =stares,

shocked and confused= I've heard of Veggie wearing boxers and briefs before, but a THONG?!

Vegeta: (twitching, green) That's, so wrong....so very, very WRONG.....(anger) WHO DECIDED ON **THAT** WARDROBE DECISION!?

Goku: (scratches his head) Veggie what is a thong?

Vegeta: (flustered) THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Chuquita: (random trivia) Originally they were something you'd wear on your feet. You'd wrap the loop on your middle-toe

and the bigger loop around your ankle. Like wearing only the top half of a sandal. They sell them at the mall near the

flip-flops and summer-accessories section.

Vegeta: ...umm, yes. (turns to Goku) That type of thong.

Goku: Really?

Vegeta: (snaps) YESREALLY! NEXTEMAIL!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops)

To Maria S.: YAY! Goodluck on the manga-doodle! Happy your scanner is fixed!

To Carrie2sky: Cool! I'll take a look at it later after I finish this!

To mkh2: Aw, so sorry 'bout your book! LOL! Yeah, if it had been Bura she would've gone a different route. And I don't think

Bulma'd be willing to jump backwards through that open window several stories up the way Chi-Chi had.

To DBZsaiyan: Haha, I should try to draw that scene with Bunni and Veggie. Ooh, question for Veggie.

Vegeta: To be blunt, they scare me. They really and truely do. Infact the only redeeming part of that possible-future is that

they've managed to wish back Bejito-sei and all its inhabitants. And I SEEM to be incharge of the situation, though you

cannot tell for sure when Kaka-germs in such large doses are involved.

To venum: Hai, it was indeed a little frightening. Thanks!

Vegeta: (sips the pepsi) Ahhh, soda...and the sweet, sweet caffeine within.

To RyukoVulpix: Thanks so much! Yes, Pan is still alive in the possible future and Goku JR and Veggie JR do exist there. I'm

not sure if they'll appear before it, but I do plan on doing a fic-parody of the last episode where they fight each other in

the Budoukai and Goku's there to watch it. I actually think I planned on having them make a brief appearance in "Veggie

Wins!" but I have no idea what happened to that. Heh, don't worry the timelines even have me a lil confused sometimes. Yeah,

Goggie and Jitto are fun to work with!

Chuquita: And part 3 comes to an end.

Gogeta: Heehee, 2 more jumps to go! 1 to the past and then the one back home!

Vejitto: Goggie is correct! :)

Chuquita: (waves) See you sometime next week with part 4! Bye!

Goku: BYEBYE!

Vegeta: (still drinking his soda) Mmph-mmph.


	4. Possible Future Number 2

7:58 PM 5/11/2004

E-mail: lac31685aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from _#dbz 124 "I'll Surpass you Goku!! The Warrior Race Saiyajin's King!"_

_°Scene switches to Capsule Corp, where Vegeta lies unconscious in a bed. Bulma and her parents are watching him°_

_{Briefs:} After that big explosion, it's impressive that he got away with so few wounds. Those Saiyajin are impressive._

_{Mrs Briefs:} Poor Vegeta._

_{Vegeta:} Ka...karotto..._

_{Vegeta:} I'll surpass you!...I'll surpass you!...I will!_

_°Vegeta dreams he is running through darkness.  He sees Goku up ahead, but no matter how fast he runs, he can't catch up°_

_{Vegeta:} Kakarotto!_

_°He tries to attack Goku but misses.  He turns to see Trunks°_

_{Vegeta:} You...you are..._

_°He charges at Trunks, but can't hit him. Goku and Trunks reappear in front of him, side by side. They go SSJ. Vegeta gets_

_angry__ and frustrated and powers up, but they power up more°_

_{Vegeta:} Why?_

_°Goku and Trunks recede into the distance and vanish°_

_{Vegeta:} Why?...Why can't I reach them?_

_{Vegeta:} WHY!!?_

_{Vegeta:} Why...?_

_{King:} You're the best of the Saiya-jin, and you will become their king._

_°He sees an image of his father, and flashes back to a scene of them together°_

_{King:} As soon as we Saiyajin are born, our fighting strength is tested. Low powered Saiyajin are sent to planets without_

_very__ good opponents._

_{Young Vegeta:} What garbage!_

_{King:} Prince, when you were born your fighting strength placed in the super elite. I know that you will become the best_

_Saiyajin in the universe.__ There's even a chance you could become the legendary Super Saiyajin._

_{Vegeta:} [Thinking] That's right! I'm super elite. There's no way I could be worse than a low class Saiyajin like Kakarotto._

_{Vegeta:} I'm the best Saiyajin in the universe!!_

_°Vegeta wakes up. He turns his head and sees Bulma asleep at the desk next to the bed°_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Chuquita: I luv Veggie's dream-world—— °grins°

Goku: Aww, Veggie's Toussan has such faith in him and luvs Veggie so much!

Vegeta: (grins) Both my parents do.

Chuquita: Welcome to part 4 everybody!

Gogeta: WOOT! (pumps fists in the air)

Chuquita: I've seen the videoclip of this scene in japanese, the music's GREAT! Almost like Veggie's got an entire orchestra

in his head.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Was that a compliment or an insult.

Goku: (chrips) We should get to look at Veggie's dreams more often!

Chuquita: Hai! They're just chock-full of bizarre scene-changes, symbolism, and lack of background scenery. Not to mention

the swirly twilight-zoneish thing where he's running towards you was funny!

Goku: Haha! Yeah! Veggie flew right through me!

Vegeta: ...

Goku: (thinks) Earlier in the show there used to be lots of times where the audiance would see into my head like they did

with Veggie.

Vegeta: (twitches) I'd rather keep the contents of my head a SECRET, thanks.

Vejitto: Yeah, be-sides, Goggie and I already know what's in Mommy's head!

Gogeta: That we do! :)

Vegeta: (freezes in place) (laughs nervously) But ah, you wouldn't tell, Kakarrotto, now would you?

Goku: (puts a hand on Veggie's head, leans over towards the fusions) Is it a-bout me?

Vejitto: (happily) Oh there's LOTS of stuff about YOU, Toussan! (points to his head)

Vegeta: (cheeks start turning read with embarassment)

Gogeta: So much infact that it is mind-blowing!

Goku: (eyes widen) Realllllllllllly? (grins) Its it nice stuff!

Vejitto: It depends on how you take it.

Goku: Oh.

Vegeta: Trust me Kakarrotto, you really, don't want to know.

Goku: (pouts) But why not? I like Veggie's lil Veggie-head and I am sure I would enjoy the contents within.

Vegeta: ...you talk like I'm a sandwich.

Goku: (happily) I do like sandwiches, little Veggie!

Chuquita: Would that make the insides of Veggie's head the Veggie-version of peanut-butter and jelly? Or ham and mayo?

Gogeta: OR jelly and cheese!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Please, I only vaguely remember what that tastes like.

Goku: (blinks) You mean the inside of Veggie's head is full of meats and cheeses? (peers inside Veggie's ear)

Vegeta: (turns redder) Kaka...rrotto...

Goku: Hello in there Veggie-meats!

Vegeta: Don't do that!! What if you breathe some spit into my ear! That spit would most likely contain kaka-germs and they

would take over my entire body and create vastly large kaka-germ cities upon my brain!!!

Goku: (tilts his head) But what is wrong with that?

Vegeta: EVERYTHING!!!

Goku: ... (blinks)

Chuquita: Anyways, its off to Part 4 we go!

Gogeta: HOO-RAH!

Vejitto: (confused) Will this be the last chapter?

Chuquita: I'm not sure. It may, but you guys (and Veggie) still have one more jump through time and space after this one.

Vejitto: (grins) Be-cause I would like a part 5.

Chuquita: We'll see.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Summary: Time-travel shouldn't be that hard, right? After Bulma forbids Vejitto and Gogeta from entering the lab due to an

important experiment, their curiosity gets the best of them and the duo sneak into the lab during the night. But what happens

when her "important experiment" sends the fusions hurtling back and forth through time and space? Will they be able to go

about un-noticed without destroying the timeline? Will they be able to convince a Bulma who's never met them to fix a machine

she barely knows anything about? And will future Veggie and future Goku be able to help those in the present track down the

fusions to begin with?

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

**Part 4 Chapter Titles: Goku breaks a rule l 'Will u come and live with me?' l Possible-future-#2 Chi-Chi's fate! l It's a HAIRPIECE?! Gogeta faints! l Goku breaks a 2nd rule l Reading Material? Veggie finally sees the insides of Chi-Chi's Rulebook! l Meet Future-Vejitto and Future-Gogeta! AND their brand new car! l Four-way Fusion Face-off l Goku breaks a 3rd rule l Slow News Day l A horoscope ripped right out of Wednesday's aol companion pisces horoscope l Goku steps up l The Four Fusions Converse l Goku breaks a 4th rule l Going home? You'd think so, wouldn't you? l Vegeta Oujisama – Time Traveler! Whoosh! l**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

      " Kakarrotto's in **trouble**! " Vegeta looked off into the distance as the escelator continued to carry the trio of

saiyajins down. He grabbed both fusions, " Come! We have to go save him! "

      " But Mommy what about Bulma and the time-machine and-- "

      " --that doesn't matter now. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " What matters is saving Kakarrotto from losing his mind! "

he said determindly, then prepared to teleport, " AWAY!! "

      " WHEE-- " Gogeta cheered as they disappeared out of sight.

      " Hello? Anyone there? " Bulma looked up the stairway, " Vegeta? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy... " Goku nervously sat on the floor pinned up against the wall, _::If Chi-chan is_

_no__ longer alive then does that mean Chi-chan's rules no longer count and if Chi-chan's rules no longer count does that mean_

_all__ the naughty thoughts are no longer naughty and if they are no longer naughty does that mean I can freely act upon them_

_without__ fearing the consequences but what if the consequences are even more terrible than what Chi-chan's would be to me_

_disobeying__ one of them and what would Veggie think of all this!!!::_ he mentally panicked, " AND WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF! "

      _::It's oh-kay! I'm here! Talk to me!::_ his tail tried to comfort him by patting Goku on the shoulder.

      " Oh-kay, thank u Bibishii. " Goku smiled over at her.

      " KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta suddenly appeared infront of him along with the fusions.

      Goku let up, " MYVEGGIE!! " he lept at the little ouji and glomped him tightly, " MMMMMmmmmm———— "

      " ... " Vegeta's cheeks heated up to a bright red color.

      " MMMmmmm——— "

      " ... "

      " MMMmmmm——— " the larger saiyajin held tighter and started to rub Vegeta's back.

      10 minutes passed...

      _::Oh dear GOD, why is he TAKING so long!!!::_ Vegeta gulped, still being hugged closely and getting his back rubbed.

Vejitto and Gogeta had settled down in a corner of the room and were now playing 'Go Fish' with a deck of, ironically,

fish-decorated playing cards.

      " MMMmmmm——— "

      " Ah, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta squeaked out, " Why are you taking so long? You never really hugged me for longer than 2

or 3 minutes at the most? "

      " It's rule number 8 Veggie, "Never hug Veggies for more than 3 minutes at a time.". But, but the rules don't matter

anymore cuz Chi-chan is gone. " Goku explained.

      Vegeta's eyes widened, " OH. " he said, then promptly pushed himself out of the hug, whipped out a spray-can of

Peasant-Repel Version 2.0, and sprayed all over his body, " Ah, ah haha. Yes. The "rules". " he put the can away, " So,

you've decided to break free of Onna's rules once and for all, eh? " he smirked.

      " After how much better THAT Veggie-hug made me feel YES I AM!! " Goku beamed happily.

      " You're, not planning to give me 10-minute-long hugs like that from now on, are you? " Vegeta asked nervously.

      " Not really. " Goku tilted his head, confused.

      " GOOD. " Vegeta said bluntly, then noticed something on the floor and picked it up a big black book, " What's this?"

      " That is all of Chi-chan's rules for me! Written down especially for my memor--memorilization a loooong time a-go,

just after Veggie and Chi-chan started to fight each other! " Goku chirped happily.

      " Hmm. " Vegeta said, intregued. He smirked, " You know I never really DID get to see exactly what Onna forbade you

to do...waitaminute, how come you're content and kaka-like again all of a sudden? You were moping all of last week! "

      " Oh, when I get sad, it never lasts very long. " Goku shook his head, " I do not know why. OH! AND I felt a lot

better when I remembered that Chi-chan could communicate with me by talking through Kaio-sama! I've been waiting for her to

call, I was ac-tually thinking of maybe teleporting to wherever Kaio-sama is and seeing if he knows where she is. "

      " Yeah well with how well Enma treated her the last time I'm sure Onna easily got into heaven. " Vegeta grumbled.

      " Aww, little Veggie is sad cuz Enma doesn't like him? "

      " Not sad, just annoyed. " Vegeta snorted, " You shouldn't play favorites if you have a job of THAT type of

importance. "

      " Well **I** like Veggie, and if anybody tries to EVER hurt Veggie I would hurt them back 10-fold and then make them

say they are sorry and a-pologize to little Veggie for hurting him! " Goku nodded thoughtfully.

      The ouji smirked, " Why **thank you**, Kakarrotto. " he held the rule-book closer to himself, plotting to read through

it later when Goku couldn't see him doing so, " Say, are you still planning on living in this little Kaka-hut of yours? You

could always come and live with me—— "

      " You mean live in the same bedroom as my little Veggie——— " Goku gushed, his eyes wide and sparkling.

      " WAHHH! NO NO NO! NO SHARING **BEDROOMS**!! I mean, live at a room somewhere in Capsule Corp. " Vegeta regained his

ground.

      " Oh. " Goku pouted, them smiled, " No thank u! "

      " WHAT?! WHY NOT! " the ouji blurted out.

      " Well, cuz this is still my home, Veggie. Just cuz Chi-chan is gone and Gohan and Goten live somewhere else does not

mean I am going to leave my bea-yuu-ti-ful home how here on Mount Paozu! This is where I grew up and this is where all the

yummy giant fishes live and I like Veggie's home but it's so much more peaceful and warm up here. " he grinned.

      " Oh.. " the ouji looked disappointed, " Well I guess I see where you're going with that... "

      " --would little Veggie like to come up here and live with me? " the larger saiyajin gushed excitedly.

      Vegeta instantly saw visions of himself wearing a little blue gi and being given 10-minute-long hugs every morning

and night" --ACK!? NO WAY!! I'M-PERFECTLY-FINE-WHERE-I-LIVE-RIGHT-NOW!!! " he waved his arms in the air, terrified, " Besides

, Bulma needs me. "

      " Oh.. " Goku looked as disappointed as Vegeta had several seconds ago, " I su-ppose Veggie DOES need to take care of

Bulma. "

      " Of course I do! " Vegeta nodded and let out a small snort, " Her vision is going, and she needs help getting up

stairs, and she trusts me to help her when she needs to dye hair. And who else is going to read the fine print on the mail or

read the newspaper for her? Trunks and Bura have jobs! Trunks with Capsule Corp and Bura with that, expensive beauty-clinic

slash designer-gowns store she built and directs! "

      " What about Mirai? " Goku asked.

      " Mirai went home to attend to HIS timeline's Bulma a while ago, remember? "

      " OH YEAH! " Goku perked up, " What about V.2? "

      Vegeta sighed, " Bura's suckered him into helping her; again. "

      " Oh. " Goku said, then sweatdropped, " Poor V.2, Bura has probably gotten him to work super-hard. "

      " Yeah, she's sneaky alright.. " Vegeta trailed off, " Maybe it WOULD be better if you kept living here afterall,

she'd try to manipulate your Kaka-mind. That's what happened in the "possible-future" didn't it? "

      " I would not know. "

      " Would you at least care to come back with me, temporarily, to my house to help Vejitto and Gogeta get back to the

present? "

      " GO FISH! " Gogeta suddenly chirped in the background.

      Goku gasped, " You mean that Goggie and Ji-chan are not OUR Goggie and Ji-chan? " he said, then paused, sensing a

much more powerful Vejitto and Gogeta at the supermarket, " Oh yeah! To-day is food-shopping-day at Veggie's house, huh! "

      " Oh yeah that's where they are... " Vegeta trailed off, then lightly knocked himself on the side of the head, " Baka

saiyajin brain and its capacity to hold only so much information compared to the length of time its desired to operate. "

      " Huh? " Goku tilted his head.

      " My memory's messing with me. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " OH! " Goku replied, enlightened.

      " They've been handling the food-shopping in my place since Bulma's.....14th cosmetic operation, I think. " he said,

" I really don't think she needs them though, Onna never had a cosmetic operation and she aged gracefully, for a human

anyway. " he shrugged, " Vejitto! Gogeta! We're going back to the lab now! " Vegeta grabbed ahold Goku's light blue gi top.

      " HOORAY! " Vejitto cheered, " I WIN! " he held up a card.

      " Ohhhh. " Gogeta pouted at the card. Both got up and zipped over to Vegeta.

      " Off we go. " Vegeta smirked and promptly teleported the group out of sight.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Ohhh, where AM I? " Chi-Chi scratched her head, confused as she walked around what looked like a grassy field. She

looked down, " At least I have my legs this time! " she smiled, then kicked her feet against the ground a couple times and

continued on.

      " Well its a good thing you do because you certainly earned them. "

      Chi-Chi glanced up, then struck a defensive position, " Who's there!! "

      " Why its me! Don't you recognize the voice at all? " a chubby blue man with sunglasses and antennae walked up to

her.

      Chi-Chi blinked for a moment, the voice did sound familiar. She gasped, " Kaio-sama!! "

      " In the flesh! " he grinned, then let out a snort, " Hahaha! Flesh! To answer your first question my dear, you're on

the Grand Kai planet, not to be confused with Kaioshin-Kai, the Holy Kai planet. "

      " Oh. But, the last time I died I went to heaven, I mean, I think I did. " Chi-Chi folded her arms in thought.

      " Indeed you did. Now if you'll just take a seat I'll explain everything to you. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " And here we are! " Vegeta said as they reappeared on the floor in the lab.

      " Hee—— I enjoy teleporting with Veggies! " Goku grinned.

      Vejitto and Gogeta looked around. The lab, though set up exactly the same as it had been in the present, was now much

more high-tech. Vejitto noted that much of this new setup was for someone who may have trouble reaching things too high up

for them.

      " I guess you two must be our time-travelers, huh? "

      Vejitto and Gogeta looked over and gasped to see Bulma standing there. She was wearing her labcoat, very thick

glasses, had wrinkles that for the most part where hidden through surgery and makeup, and hair that looked exactly the same

as it had in the present. She smiled at them.

      " Oh WOW! Bulma you good for your age, considering what your age is and the fact that I've never met a 94 year old

human before. " Vejitto said in awe.

      " Yeah! E-specially your hair it looks good as new! " Gogeta walked over and gave it a tug.

      " AHH! GOGETANO!! " Bulma shrieked.

      " °EEP°!! " Gogeta looked to see what he had tugged off was a wig, " AHHHHHHHHHH!! " the fusion shrieked and

near-fainted.

      " GOGGIE! " Vejitto dashed over and caught him before he fell. He took the wig and started to fan the younger fusion,

" Oh Goggie are you oh-kay! " he asked, worried.

      " ... " Bulma stared at Vejitto lamely. It was then Vejitto noticed he had been fanning Gogeta with Bulma's hair. He

smiled cheesily at Bulma and handed it back over to her.

      " Hahaha, I should've guessed it wasn't real for it to look that good with you so old--I mean--ah, sorry about that

comment too! " Vejitto sputtered. Bulma had her real hair put up in a small light-grayish-blue bun under the wig.

      Bulma put her 'hair' back on her head.

      " So, why-- "

      " --do I wear a wig over my hair? " Bulma finished the question flatly.

      " Yeah. " Vejitto said, trying to hoist the unconsious Gogeta back up on his feet.

      " Well, you see Vejitto-- " Bulma trailed off and waited as the room suddenly went dark and a spotlight suddenly

flashed upon her. Vejitto blinked, " --during the end of my middle-age years my gorgeous hair started to fade from its

illustrious blue shine! SO I started to dye it, however the many dyes I used over the years and the small number of dyes to

choose from for someone with blue hair began to be too much for my once-goddess-like hair! It began to FALL OUT! Now I

couldn't let the newspapers and the rest of the media hear of this so I purchased several wigs. However, nobody sells BLUE

wigs that aren't cheap halloween editions--SO--I bought a bunch of blonde wigs of different styles and dye THEM blue instead

every couple months when they start to fade. " she proclaimed over-dramatically. The lights instantly went back to normal.

      " But, it seems like such a fuss to make over your hair-- "

      " --Vejitto, you can't possibly understand! From the day I met your father to the day he and Vegeta defeated Buu I

have had 32 different hairstyles ALONE! "

      " WOW....that's, a lot of hairstyles. " Vejitto's eyes widened, " So what should I do with Goggie? " he motioned to

the unconsious saiyajin he was holding.

      " Well, you could give him cpr, or you could prop him up somewhere until he regains consiousness on his own. " Bulma

shrugged.

      Vejitto looked down at the younger fusion, " ...well, looks like you're own your own Goggie! " he chirped happily and

sat Gogeta down on one of the nearby chairs.

      Bulma adjusted her hair some more, then looked over at the ouji, " Vegeta could you go get their time-machine

upstairs for me? "

      " Hm? Oh! Yeah sure. " Vegeta said, then walked over to the escelator, pressed the button which changed its direction

, and jogged up the stairs.

      " Heehee, my Veggie is so very resourceful! " Goku smiled warmly as he watched Vegeta jog off.

      " So, Son-kun, how you feeling? " Bulma approached him cautiously.

      " Oh I'm doing fine thanks! " Goku chirped.

      " But, what about Chi-Chi, aren't you-- "

      " --Chi-chan can communicate with me through Kaio-sama! Just like I used to communicate with her when I was dead! "

Goku said, " I am just waiting for her to contact me. I'm giving Chi-chan just 1 more day and if she doesn't then I'll go

teleport to where Kaio-sama as and go look for her be-cause it has already been 2 weeks and I am starting to get worried. "

he nodded, concerned.

      " Oh....well, that's, nice... " Bulma trailed off.

      " So, does it do any tricks? "

      " !!! " Bulma froze. She looked over her shoulder and sweatdropped to see Gogeta back to consiousness and poking her

wig, " Hello Gogeta. " Bulma sweatdropped.

      " Haha, I got so scared I thought that I had ripped your actual hair off your head Bulma-san! I know how much you

love your hair. " Gogeta laughed nervously, " But now that I know its just a wig I'm so relieved that it wasn't! "

      " Ahh...could you please not poke it though? " Bulma asked uneasily.

      " °WHIRRR°WHIRR°CLICK°! " a small laser-beam popped out of the top of the wig and aimed itself at Gogeta.

      " Wow what you can't do with technology these days! " Gogeta started to poke the laser-beam instead, impressed.

      An even larger sweatdrop appeared on Bulma's head.

      " I'm back! " Vegeta announced, finished teleporting back into the lab next to Goku while holding the time machine

over his head. He sat it down on the floor.

      " Ahh, wonderful! " Bulma clasped her hands together as the laser-beam disappeared back into her wig. She walked over

to the machine and tossed a capsule to the ground to reveal a step-stool. Vejitto and Gogeta watched as Bulma ever-so-slowly

ascended the 3 stairs.

      " Poor Bulma-san. " Vejitto said, feeling bad for her.

      " I would not like to be old, Jitto. " Gogeta paled.

      " Now let's see here--OH! This IS an old version! " Bulma said as she peered into the time-machine, " Many of the

new additions I've added to it aren't even there! " she then noticed the part containing the blue powder and sighed with

relief, " Oh thank goodness. " Bulma looked over her shoulder, " You two could have been doing some serious damage if you

hadn't had this part! " she tapped the box and looked over at them.

      " ... " the fusions stared at her blankly.

      " Don't you know? This component keeps you from splitting off any additional timelines! Without it you could be

ripping a LOT more holes in the time-space continuum! " she explained.

      " ...holes? " Vejitto blinked.

      " OHHH! YOU MEAN WE COULD'VE GONE TO THE BUDOUKAI FINALS **ANYWAY**!! " Gogeta exclaimed disappointed, " OH man! That

would have been so much fun to fight Jitto in the finals! "

      " Umm, there there? " Vejitto patted him on the shoulder, " Besides we still have the 27th Budoukai to look forward

to soon! "

      " Oh yeah! That is right! " Gogeta perked up, " Now THAT will be a fun Tenkaichi Budoukai indeed! " he grinned.

      " O! Do they still have Tenkaichi Budoukais here in the future? " Vejitto asked Goku and Vegeta.

      " 'Course they do! " Goku chirped.

      Vegeta nodded, then sweatdropped to see the larger saiyajin was now pressed up against his side. Vegeta looked over

at him.

      " I like Veggie—— " Goku smiled warmly at him.

      " Ah, haha. Ha. " Vegeta laughed nervously, then darted a couple feet away from Goku in the other direction. He

stared straight ahead and tried to ignore the stare from the larger saiyajin which was boreing into the side of his head.

      Bulma looked out over the top of the time machine, " Umm, Son-kun? Are you oh-kay? "

      " ... " Goku kept staring.

      Vegeta shifted uncomfortably.

      " SON-KUN? "

      " --huh?! " Goku was suddenly jolted back to reality. The large saiyajin looked over at her, " Hai Bulma? "

      " Are you oh-kay? "

      " YES. " Goku said loudly.

      Bulma folded her arms.

      Goku sighed sadly, " No....since Chi-chan's rules are no longer active I am trying to very slowly release each one

cuz I know if I forget about all the rules at once then, I would want to do **things**... "

      " Things.. " she cocked an eyebrow.

      " ...with **Veggie**. " Goku said shyly, twiddling his thumbs while his cheeks grew pink.

      " IthinkIllbegoingnow. " Vegeta said quickly and promptly dashed up the stairs.

      " VEGGIE? " Goku called out, looking up after him, " VEH-GEE!! "

      " Hn...I should've never gone to check on him in the first place. " Vegeta flushed red as he clenched his fist, his

back pressed up against the wall right next to the doorway to the lab.

      " Toussan what are you doing? " Trunks asked as he walked by.

      " Nothing. " Vegeta snorted.

      Trunks shrugged and continued on.

      Vegeta waited from him to get out of visual range, then peeked around the corner and sweatdropped to see Goku still

staring up at him from down on the lab floor. The ouji let out a yelp and whipped back around against the wall, " That is,

not good. Not good at all. " he paused, then realized he still had the big rule-book he had taken from Chi-Chi's room. The

ouji pulled it out and opened it up, " _The Contents of this Book are for use Soley for Son Goku and if seen by the Ouji can_

_result__ in the maiming or severe hurting of the Ouji by the Author of this Book, Son Chi-Chi Gyu-Mao._ " Vegeta read outloud.

He sweatdropped. The picture above the words had a younger Chi-Chi in a hairstyle he hadn't seen her in since they were

preparing to fight the androids, " Let's see, index. " he flipped to the back, " Index index index.... " Vegeta trailed his

finger down the page, then lit up when he saw what he was looking for, " Ah! "Staring"! Page 128. " he flipped the pages

back the other way, " _Rule 104: You are not allowed to stare at the Ouji for prolonged periods of time, which range from_

_5 minutes to anytime longer. Staring at the Ouji for longer periods of time than necessary would result in the Ouji thinking_

_you__ have non-platonic desires for him, which you don't._ HEY! "Non-platonic"'s MY word! " Vegeta snapped, annoyed. He paused

and thought for a moment, " Huh. " the ouji looked down the stairs leading to the still-staring Goku, " Hey Kakarrotto! You

don't have any "non-platonic desires for" me, do you! " he called downstairs.

      " NO VEGGIE! " Goku called back up.

      " GOOD! " Vegeta called in reply.

      " °SLAM°! " the front door suddenly slammed open.

      " Fire up the grill for we are home with lots of delicious treats!! " Future-Vejitto said happily as he and

Future-Gogeta burst into the room carrying bags of food in their arms.

      " Did you just hear me talk? " the Vejitto downstairs in the lab said, confused.

      " Oh that's just your present-day selves. They must've gotten back from the supermarket. " Bulma smiled and nodded

as she examined the time machine.

      Gogeta gasped in surprise, " You mean us from the semi-future! " he suddenly grinned, " We have NEVER met ourselves

from the future, HAVE WE Jitto? "

      " No we haven't! " Vejitto said, surprised.

      " Can we go meet them? " Gogeta gushed.

      " Oh-kay! " Vejitto said cheerfully and with that they raced up the stairs.

      " Hey wait a second!! " Bulma waved after them frantically, " YOU SHOULD AT LEAST WARN THEM FIR---st. " she sighed

in defeat and sat back in her chair.

      " °bum°bum°bum°bum°BUM°BUM°BUM°BUM°BUM°!! " the sound of feet running up the stars caused Vegeta to break out into a

nervous sweat. The ouji grabbed a nearby frying pan and held it up over his head like a weapon.

      Just as the sound reached the top of the stairs Vegeta swung the pan forward.

      " °POOMPH!° "

      " ... " Vegeta blinked. He looked up to see the pan had hit Vejitto over the head and was now around the saiyajin's

neck, Vejitto himself looking unharmed.

      " Mommy why did you hit me with a frying pan? " Vejitto asked.

      " Uh, ah, I thought you were--nevermind. " Vegeta sweatdropped, yanking the pan back off Vejitto and setting it down,

" Is Kakarrotto still, ah, down there? "

      " Yup! Still down there and still staring up here! " Gogeta said cheerfully, then waved down below, " HI KAASAN!! "

      Vegeta gulped, then froze when he saw Goku no longer at the bottom of the stairs, " Wha---?! " he backed up into a

warm squishy mass and let out a yelp. Vegeta nervously looked up to see Goku now standing behind him staring downward, " Oh

GOD that is so abnormal for you. " he winced at the intensity of the stare from the larger saiyajin.

      " Veggie... " Goku stepped closer, " Help me Veggie.. "

      " With what? " the ouji asked, starting to get concerned.

      " OOP! " Goku instantly slapped his hands over his mouth and jumped back away from him, embarassed.

      " ... " Vegeta just stood there staring at him blankly, " Uh-huh...you know what, I'm gonna, I'm gonna go help

Vejitto and Gogeta with the packages. " he said, leaving the room.

      " Oh how could I think such things that's so naughty! " Goku berated himself, turning away.

      " There there Kaasan its alright. " Gogeta patted Goku on the back while Vejitto nodded sympathetically.

      " Hai you just lost Chi-Chi who you loved so much you have every right to be temporarily confused. " Vejitto added.

      Goku looked over his shoulder and smiled at them, " Thank you Ji-chan and Goggie. "

      " Hee—— " Vejitto grinned, " It was nothing Toussan! "

      " You're welcome Kaasan! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Do you think you bought enough goods? " Vegeta sweatdropped as he stood before the bright red covertable air-car

overloaded with packages.

      " You have to be prepared ya know, Toussan! " Future-Gogeta chirped, handing the ouji a package.

      " Yup! Prepared for lots and lots of snacking! " Future-Vejitto grabbed an extra package with his tail.

      Vegeta did the same, grabbing one of the lighter bags with his tail. He led the fusions inside, " Just to warn you

two, there's been a time-travel accident and another certain duo from 48 years ago have accidently ended up here. "

      " A-nother two people? " Future-Vejitto blinked.

      " From 48 years a-go? " Future-Gogeta gasped.

      " Yup. " Vegeta nodded and went inside. He smirked, " You'll be surprised. " the ouji set down his packages.

      " Surprised? " Future-Vejitto set his packages down as did Future-Gogeta. They both looked up to see what looked like

identical versions of themselves.

      " °GASP°! "

      " °GASP°! "

      " °GASP°! "

      " °GASP°! "

      " I'll leave you four alone now. " Vegeta snickered, walking back out to get more packages; Goku slowly and almost

stalkerly following him outside.

      The two Vejittos stared at each other.

      The two Gogetas stared at each other.

      " HEYAH! "

      " HEYAH! " both Vejittos struck the same defensive pose, then mirrored several more poses of each other. After the

5th or so pose they moved onto mirroring funny-faces, trying to slip each other up.

      " Doodoodoodoodo— "

      " Doodoodoodoodo— " the Gogetas where mirroring each other in a child's clapping game, attempting to trick one

another as well.

      Vegeta re-entered the house with his arms full of packages. The smaller saiyajin sweatdropped at the four fusions;

the Vejittos making funny faces and the Gogetas playing an increasingly fast-paced clapping game, " Did we really need FOUR

of them? " he said flatly.

      " °glomp° "

      " EEP! " Vegeta let out a squeal as his packages dropped to the floor. He looked down to see Goku's arms around his

waist and the larger saiyajin's head resting comfortably ontop of Vegeta's with a dazed look on his face. The ouji twitched,

creeped out. He instantly whipped out Chi-Chi's rulebook and started flipping through it again, " Waist, waist, waist, pg75."

he flipped to it, " _Rule 68: You are not allowed to hold the Ouji by his waist because the waist is a spot typically held_

_onto__ by couples such as you and I, not you and the Ouji who are not a couple but two platonic associates._ ...associates? "

Vegeta blinked at the last word.

      " Mmmmm—— "

      " WAHHH!! " Vegeta screamed, burst into ssj, and pushed Goku back, " WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH BY

HOLDING ME AND GOING "Mmmm——" ANYWAY!!! "

      " Uh--- " Goku froze in place, then looked down at his feet, " I am so sorry Veggie I do not know where that came

from I a-pologize please for-give me! " he gushed, embarassed.

      " Yeah.....sure, you're forgiven. " Vegeta dusted himself off, then sprayed his body with the Peasant-Repel. _::My_

_poor__ confused peasant. He doesn't know which way is up without these baka rules! Onna made him WAY too dependent upon them::_

he shook his head sympathetically. Vegeta turned to smile at him, " Hey Kakarrotto, how about you come outside and help me

bring in the rest of the-- " he paused. Goku was still looking down with his bangs covering his eyes and holding his hands

over his heart while his tail darted up and down; twitching, " --or, you could just stay right there and I'll go get the

rest of the packages by myself. " he took another glance at the four fusions, who were now zipping all over the living room

with one infront of the other, then went back outside.

      " Heehee, you're very good at this! " Vejitto said to his double as they ran simaltaniously into the kitchen then

back into the living-room

      " Thanks! " Future-Vejitto chirped.

      " HAI HAI HAI HAI! "

      " HAI HAI HAI HAI! " the Gogetas were bouncing off objects in the room.

      " HAAA--oop! " Future-Gogeta slipped off the top of the couch and slammed into Gogeta, knocking them both to the

ground.

      " GOGGIE! " Vejitto jumped over, then slipped on the same spot and landed ontop of the already semi-large pile of

saiyajin, " WHOA!! "

      Future-Vejitto walked up to the other three, " Are u oh-kay? " he asked, then grinned, " Bulma made me wash the big

stain ontop of the couch this morning and she said it might be a little slippery after. "

      " Thanks for...telling us... " Future-Gogeta laughed, " Haha...oww. "

      Future-Vejitto started to help the other fusions back up.

      " Ohhh.. " Goku twiddled his fingers, his mind off somewhere else.

      " Hey, Kakarroujo—— how are ya! " Bura slid over to him.

      Goku looked over at her and smiled weakly, " Hi Bura. "

      " You know you look a little sad, may I interest you in some FREE designer clothes? Clothes always make ME feel

better? " she offered.

      " I dunno... "

      " Come on! We'll get you something that you'll really like! And maybe be able to impress Toussan in! " she said

cheerfully, reaching out for his hand.

      " Impress my Veggie..... " Goku trailed off, his cheeks flushing.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Kakarroujo? " Bura snapped her fingers infront of him, " Hello? "

      " Huh! Oh! Hi Bura! " he chirped, " ...wait, where were we? " Goku looked around, confused.

      " Man are you emotionally beat. " she mumbled, sweatdropping, " Now come on, I'm sure I can find something nice for

you! Maybe a really really fancy gi? " Bura said, then smirked, " Or maybe a pretty dress? "

      " Oh Buu-rah I am not a-llowed to wear........oww..oww. " Goku grabbed his head in confusion and pain, " CHI-CHAN

HELP!! "

      " Oh come on! " Bura impatiently grabbed him by the wrist and yanked Goku down the hallway.

      " Well, that was interesting. " Gogeta sweatdropped, wobbling as he got to his feet and dusted himself off.

      " It feels so weird to see another me. " Vejitto looked at his counterpart.

      " Say did YOU know Bulma's hair was a wig? " Gogeta asked Future-Gogeta.

      " Yup! It's pretty convincing-looking though, huh? " he grinned.

      " It is VERY convincing! " Future-Vejitto added, " Just look at this copy of "The West City Times"! " he happily

held out a newspaper which had a smiling Bulma on the cover. The headline read "Bulma Briefs -- Still a Bluenette After All

These Years".

      " ... " Vejitto and Gogeta blinked.

      " It's a slow news-day. " Future-Vejitto sweatdropped.

      " EEK! NO NO NO NO NO! I CAN NOT WEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT NO!! " Goku wailed, dashing back out into the living room,

" Ooh— , the paper! " he switched gears, " Ji-chan can I have the funnies and horo-scopes? " the large saiyajin asked.

      " Here u go! " Future-Vejitto whipped out that section and handed it to Goku, who happily waddled off to the kitchen.

      " KAKARROUJO! " Bura finally reached the living room again, holding a ballgown.

      " ... " all four fusions stared at her.

      " Uh, haha, yeah. " she laughed nervously, then backed up back into the shadows.

      " Wow she is still at it? " Vejitto said, surprised.

      " Only in her spare time, she does have her business you know. " Future-Vejitto replied.

      " Hahaha! Ji-chan and Goggie and Ji-chan and Goggie! Come see the funnies with me they're great! " Goku called

cheerfully from the other room.

      " Has Kaasan been like this a lot lately? " Gogeta asked the future-fusions.

      " Well... " Future-Vejitto started.

      " ...Kaasan has been very confused since he lost Onna. " Future-Gogeta finished.

      " Mmm-hmm! " Future-Vejitto nodded, " Especially about his own thoughts and feelings and all things concerning Mommy.

Poor Toussan doesn't know what to think without Chi-Chi or Gohan or Goten around to point him in some kind of direction. He

hasn't been independent in so long... "

      " But he was really good at it back when he was. " Future-Gogeta added, then pouted, " I think he's just lonely. "

      " I would like to see what the funnies of the future are like though... " Gogeta smiled, wandering off into the

kitchen along with Vejitto.

      " Come see the funnies with me, me 'n Veggie's fusion-babies! " Goku encouraged them.

      Vejitto walked over and looked down at the paper, some of the comic-strips were ones he knew and others he had never

heard of before, " WOW! Hey Goggie, "Get Fuzzy"'s still around! I wonder how old that guy is by now! "

      " And "Garfield"'s in reruns! And Snoopy! "

      " Snoopy's **been** in reruns, Goggie. " Vejitto sweatdropped.

      " ...oh yeah! " Gogeta perked up.

      Goku glanced over at the horoscopes page right under "Dear Abby's Clone", _::Let's__ see, Pisces: "People in your life_

_may__ think that you've temporarily gone off the deep end. But it's what you think that is most important. They are judging you_

_based__ upon their perceptions of you. You, on the other hand, are experiancing things from the inside. In a moment of_

_awareness__, you realize what you want--and you go for it--even if it doesn't fit into the social constraints around you. You_

_want__ to be free. And that may not be what others want from you". Huh.::_ he looked up and watched as Vegeta came back inside

with more packages. The little ouji set them down on the floor. Goku took a deep breath and promptly stood up, his hands on

the table. All four fusions, who had been reading random comic-strips on all three pages of the newspaper, looked up at Goku

in unison. The large saiyajin took a deep breath and walked over Vegeta. He reached out and grabbed Vegeta by the wrist just

as the ouji was turning around.

      Vegeta felt the tug and looked over, " Kakarrotto? "

      " Veggie I, " Goku said, his voice waivering, " Umm, well I, "

      Vegeta began to look uneasy.

      " I like being around you. "

      Vegeta let out a sigh of relief, " Ah, I like being around you too, Kakarrotto. " he reached to pull his arm away

only to have Goku hold tight, " I, I have to go get the rest of the packages now. "

      " Oh. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " You can help if you want. "

      " ...k. " Goku smiled, then let go and followed him outside.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " So, the Kaka-War ended peacefully in this future. " Vejitto, Gogeta, Future-Vejitto, and Future-Gogeta all sat

outside on the stoop before the front door to Capsule Corp. The afternoon was ending.

      " Well, I wouldn't say it ever REALLY ended... " Future-Vejitto said to his counterpart, " but Chi-Chi and Mommy did

fight a lot less near the end of Chi-Chi's life. "

      " I think it was just because old-age was making Onna soft. " Future-Gogeta nodded, " If she aged like we do there's

no doubt in my mind she wouldn't still be battling Toussan right this second. "

      " Thank goodness Onna does not age like that. The Go--Kaka-War would NEVER be over. " Gogeta corrected himself and

laughed nervously.

      " I wish I knew what caused this future to be different than the first possible-one though. " Vejitto tilted his head

, " I mean, Chi-Chi dies 2 years later, and at her home and not a hospital. And Toussan hasn't gone AS mentally disrupted as

his other future-self. And Mommy doesn't seem as possessive about Toussan this time either. "

      " And WE have a REALLY COOL CAR! " Gogeta grinned and pointed to the convertable.

      " HEE—— yeah! " Vejitto grinned as well, " I hope we get THIS future instead of the other one! "

      " We do not even KNOW what happens to us in the other one. " Gogeta added.

      " That's oh-kay, neither do we. " Future-Gogeta shrugged.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " So, how old are you? " Future-Vejitto asked.

      " Oh we're 2! " Vejitto grinned and Gogeta held up two fingers.

      " WOW! That is far away! " Future-Gogeta said in awe, " And you really ended up here by accident? "

      " Mmm-hmm! " Vejitto nodded, " We just wanted to see this blue powder Bulma had in her basement, we didn't mean for

this to happen though. "

      " ? " Gogeta thought for a moment, " Hey! Wanna have a four-person sparring session! " he chirped.

      " YEAH! " Future-Gogeta cheered, " But, you know we won't be able to go all-out against you guys cuz we're 48 years

stronger than you. "

      " Oh that's oh-kay. " Vejitto smiled, getting up, " Besides I'm curious to see how much I've improved anyway. "

      " HEE— " Future-Vejitto grinned, " You're on! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      2 Hours Later...

      " °Ding-Dong° "

      Vegeta looked over from the couch he was sitting on, then walked over to the front door and opened it only to nearly

fall over. Infront of him stood 4 dirty, sweaty, clothes-torn, tired-looking fusions grinning at him.

      " That was fun! " Gogeta wagged his tail.

      " What were you DOING out there? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow as the fusions came inside.

      " Sparring. " Vejitto replied.

      " All FOUR of you....you should've told me I would've gone to watch ya know. " Vegeta said, slightly annoyed.

      " Oh that's oh-kay, if they hadn't kept their ki so low our future-selves would've beaten us easy anyway. " Vejitto

sweatdropped, " That would have been no fun to watch. "

      " Hey there! " an older, yet cheerful voice said from behind them. The group turned around to see Bulma smiling at

them, " Your machine's all set in order to take you both home! " she adjusted her glasses.

      " REALLY!! " Gogeta gushed, " Oh Bulma-san you are the greatest at fixing things EVER! " he glomped her.

      " OWW oww oww oww oww--Gogeta stop! " Bulma squeaked out.

      " Oop! " Gogeta instantly let go, " Sorry! I forgot you were old---ack! I mean, not OLD old but, older than you are

in the present. " he laughed nervously.

      " It's, alright. Really. " Bulma dusted herself off.

      " I can't believe it we're really gonna get to go home this time! " Vejitto clasped his hands together in joy, then

paused, " I hope our Bulma isn't going to be TOO mad with us... "

      " Aw, how can she? Her future-self helped us! " Gogeta interupted.

      " I guess.. " Vejitto blinked, trailing off.

      " Let's go. " Bulma nodded and led the group back down the escelator.

      " I am REALLY gonna miss THIS feature of the lab. " Vejitto grinned at the escelator, then started to walk backwards

on it so it appeared he wasn't moving at all.

      " Hahaha! Yeah its fun! " Gogeta, who was facing the opposite direction a stair below Vejitto, was walking forward

and not going anywhere.

      " Do you guys want to go home or not? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Can we take the escelator with us? " Gogeta asked.

      " NO! " Vegeta sweatdropped even more.

      " Ohhh.. " Vejitto said, disappointed as they both stopped walking and the escelator took them down to the bottom

step.

      " We are going to miss you past-Ji-chan and past-Goggie. " Goku sniffled slightly, giving them both a hug.

      " Aww, don't worry Toussan we'll be oh-kay! " Vejitto smiled.

      " Yup! After all its the past and you know what happens in the past already! " Gogeta added.

      " I know that is why I worry. " he hugged the two saiyajins tighter, then gently let them go.

      Vejitto and Gogeta walked over to the time machine and hovered up until they could climb inside.

      Bulma used a step-ladder and got up to instruct them on what to do.

      " I hope they are oh-kay on their trip home, Veggie. " Goku said, leaning against the little ouji's side.

      Vegeta's cheeks flushed red, " Kakarro-- "

      **" --****SON GOKU! MOVE AWAY FROM THAT OUJI!! " a** voice boomed from the heavens.

      " EEEK!! " Goku shrieked, jumping away, " IT'S CHI-CHAN'S GHOST COME TO HAUNT ME FOR DISOBEYING 4 OF HER RULES!! " he

zipped under a nearby table, " DO NOT HAUNT ME FOUL SPIRIT!! "

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Oh brother... " she mumbled to herself, shaking her head, **" Goku-san I'm not a ghost! I'm**

**DEAD! I'm talking to you through Kaio-sama! "**

      " Oh. " Goku poked his head out from under the table. He lept to his feet, " HI CHI-CHAN I MISS YOU! " he chirped

happily.

      **" I**** miss you too sweetie! "**

      Goku wagged his tail.

      " You sound quite energetic today, Onna. " Vegeta snickered.

      **" Shuddup**** Ouji. If you must know, there's a very good reason for that. For one, I have earned back the right to keep**

**my**** legs this time! " Chi**-Chi boasted.

      " Good JOB Onna. " Vegeta mocked, clapping his hands and smirking.

      Chi-Chi twitched and ignored him, **" Also****, since I've been so good and since I was at one point the strongest woman**

**human**** on Earth, Kaio-sama has decided he'd like me to train under him while I'm here. I'm going to be staying in Goku-san's**

**old**** room at the Grand Kai's. "**

      " You're kidding me... " Vegeta muttered in disbelief.

      " OH CHI-CHAN THAT IS GREAT! " Goku gushed, " Wait'll you see all the cool stuff they got there!---but how are you

going to train you are so old? " he said, worried.

      **" Oh**** that, they fixed me up so my body's in prime condition! "** Chi-Chi grinned.

      " Can they do that for ME too! " Bulma blurted out anxiously. Vegeta shook his head.

      **" I**** think you have to be dead... " Chi**-Chi sweatdropped, **" Anyway! I'm going to train and with how must faster**

**time**** moves here than on Earth I bet I'll be strong enough to even take on that evil little Ouji at one point! I'll**

**genki-dama**** your evil little Ouji rump all across the planet!--OWW! " Kaio**-sama lightly wapped her over the back of the head

with a paper fan.

      **" Don't**** insult and take revenge out on Vegeta, Chi-Chi. That's what caused you to lose your legs the FIRST time you**

**died****. " Kaio**-sama informed her.

      **" Did**** you have to hit so hard. "** Chi-Chi rubbed the back of her head, annoyed.

      **" Goku**** I want you to know your wife's in good care and if you ever need to reach one another just give me a call.**

**Of course with the vast difference in the speed of time in the living world to that of other world could often confuse such**

**attempts****, I still want you to know that its possible. " Kaio**-sama explained to him.

      " Thank u Kaio-sama! " Goku said happily, " ...well, I feel better. " he looked at the others around him.

      Vegeta sighed, " Lucky Onna. Now if it were ME, Enma would've probably brainwashed me and sent me off into deep space

to become someone else by now. "

      " Aww, do not feel bad little Veggie. " Goku pouted, giving him a hug, " **I** care about you and luv u and like to be

around you all the time cuz you're the best Veggie ever. " he comforted the smaller saiyajin, snuggling closer.

      Vegeta's face turned bright red, " Ah, thanks. " he squeaked out.

      " So you just hold this button in four 5 seconds and everything should be fine. " Bulma finished explaining to the

fusions.

      " Thank u Bulma! "

      " Thank u Bulma! " they said in unison, smiling.

      The older fusion turned to the younger one, " Ready Goggie? " he grinned.

      " Ready Jitto! " Gogeta pumped a fist in the air as the round glass roof began to close down over them.

      Vejitto waited for it to completely lock into place, then pressed the blue button. The time machine lifted up off

the ground and into the air.

      " BYEBYE! " Gogeta waved to the others.

      " THANKSOMUCH FOR YOUR HELP!! " Vejitto waved as well, and with that the time machine and the fusions disappeared.

      " Well I hope they get back safely. " Vegeta said, staring at the empty space. He looked over at Future-Vejitto and

Future-Gogeta, " Do you remember if you get back safely after this? "

      Future-Gogeta shrugged, " I dunno. "

      " 48 years WAS a long time ago, Mommy. " Future-Vejitto nodded.

      " Yeah, good point. " Vegeta nodded, then smirked, " Well, who wants cake? "

      " ME!! "

      " ME!! "

      " ME!! " Goku, Vejitto, and Gogeta raised their hands in the air excitedly.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " WHOOOOAWHOOAHWHOOAAAA!! " Vejitto held on tight to his seat as the time-machine went whipping through the

time-space continuum.

      " Oh Jitto, I do not feel good... " Gogeta's face was starting to turn green.

      " ACK! SWALLOW IT GOGGIE! SWALLOW IT! " Vejitto near panicked.

      Gogeta made a face as he did so, " Bleh, Fish-on-a-Stick isn't as good going down the 2nd time as it is the first,

Jitto. "

      " I hope that Bulma knew what she was doing. " Vejitto commented.

      " Of course she did, she IS Bulma. " Gogeta nodded.

      " Yeah but she was an old Bulma with really really really thick glasses. " Vejitto pointed out.

      " AND fake hair! " Gogeta chimed in.

      Just the the time machine started to land.

      " HOLD ON TIGHT! " Gogeta yelped, " We are going to LAND! I hope! "

      " I hope its ON land. " Vejitto added, just as nervous as the danced fusion.

      The time machine quickly landed and came to a stop in the middle of a street in West City.

      " Ohhhhh... " the hatch opened and both fusions leaned dizzily over the side of the machine.

      " That wasn't fun, Jitto. " Gogeta said, trying to reorient himself.

      " Nuh-uh. " Vejitto added, then looked over to see an electronics store across the sidewalk from them.

      " We're here LIVE with the alien spaceship that just landed not even 3 hours ago. " the man on the tv screen

announced, " Currently our top-scientists are trying to determine just WHERE it, along with with the two aliens who had

landed, came from. Here is a sketch of what the two aliens looked like. " a drawing came up on the screen with 2 figures who

looked similar to Vegeta and Nappa on it, " We have concluded the larger of the two aliens is dead, the smaller however may

be still here on the planet or on the run somewhere in outer space. " the screen went back to the reporter.

      " Oooh. " Vejitto grimaced, " Wrong turn. "

      " And now let's have a word with one of our top scientists-- " the newsreporter walked over, then let out a scream

as the saiyajin space-pod behind him suddenly exploded.

      " Double oooh. " Gogeta grimaced as well, " Jitto you are right, that Bulma made a mistake! "

      Vejitto sighed, " It looks like we'll have to find Bulma again and get her to help. We're farther back now so that

means this Bulma's vision is probably still 20/20. "

      " Oh-kay! " Gogeta chirped, then lept to his feet, " TO THE HOSPITAL! "

      " WHOA!! " Vejitto fell over ever, then instantly got up again, " WE'RE NOT GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!! "

      " Why not? That's where Bulma is right now remember Kaasan's memory? She was in his hospital room when she pressed

the button on the remote that destroyed Nappa's spaceship. " Gogeta pointed out.

      " I'm NOT going to the hospital, Goggie. " Vejitto twitched.

      " But why not? We'll get to ride around in the spare wheelchairs and pretend we're doctors and nurses and maybe even

get to operate on some people! Why not? " Gogeta asked.

      " THIS is why not. " Vejitto held something small blue and squiggily out infront of Gogeta.

      " EEP! " Gogeta fell over, then zipped behind him, " Squish it Jitto! SQUISHITSQUISHITSQUISHIT!! " he panicked.

      Vejitto just dropped the worm over the side of the time machine, " There, its gone. " he said happily, proud of

himself.

      Gogeta thought for a moment, " ...OHHHH! Now I get it! Jitto is a-fraid of the needles just like Kaasan huh!!! "

he grinned teasingly.

      Vejitto's cheeks flushed pink, " I'm not AFRAID! Needles just make me feel, squimish. At least its better than being

afraid of worms. Worms can't hurt you, needles CAN! Especially some of the stuff they put inside them before they stick you

with 'um! "

      " Yeah but needles are in, inanimate objects, Jitto! " Gogeta warned him, " Worms are ALIVE. " his eyes widened in

fear on the last word, then went back to normal, " Some of them even eat straight through your body if you let um!! "

      " Nuh-uh! "

      " Uh-huh! Toussan told me so! " Gogeta nodded rapidly.

      " I miss Mommy. " Vejitto sat back in his seat.

      " Me too. " Gogeta pouted, " If Toussan were here HE would help us. "

      Vejitto hopped out of the time machine along with Gogeta and the two of them capsulized the time machine, " Well, I

guess we should get going. "

      " To the hospital? " Gogeta asked.

      Vejitto shifted uneasily, " It's not like we have a choice. "

      " Great! We'll be able to get home AND you can face your fear, Jitto! " Gogeta patted him on the back.

      " ONE of my fears. " Vejitto pointed out.

      " Oh yeah...the coffee-candy. " Gogeta trailed off.

      " And MAYBE while we're at it you can face YOURS too! " Vejitto smirked, picking up the worm he'd dropped.

      " NO THANK YOU!! " Gogeta yelped. Vejitto sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " I STILL can't believe we're sending HIM out there. " Chi-Chi groaned she sat on the couch. Bulma and Mirai were

finishing up the final checks on the time machine.

      " °BOOMP°! " a nearby door swung open and Goku happily stepped out with a trumpet in his hand. He took a deep breath,

" °DO°DO°DO°DO° °DO°DO°DO° °DO°!! " he played it loudly and horribly off-key. Bulma, Mirai, and Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " I

now intro-duce to you, my VEGGIE! "

      The figure in the dark behind him sweatdropped. Vegeta regained his stature and strutted out into the room. The ouji

was wearing pilot goggles, the little blue gi, his gloves and boots, a cream-colored scarf too big for him, and a bright red

cape.

      " Aww little Veggie you look so KAWAII—— ! " Goku reached over and glomped the smaller saiyajin.

      " °EEP!° " Vegeta let out a yelp and turned bright red.

      " VeggieVeggieVEGGIE—— "

      " Oh-kay, that's enough, really. " Vegeta yanked himself out of the hug and laughed nervously, " I'm uh, haha, yeah.

Thanks. "

      " HEE—! Goodluck Veggie! " Goku gushed excitedly.

      Vegeta turned around and teleported up to the seat of the time machine.

      " Now, you've used this before, correct? " Bulma said, making sure as Vegeta got into the seat and grabbed either of

the joysticks.

      " Yup. I think I know what I'm doing. " he smirked.

      " Now, I've figured out how to reach Vejitto and Gogeta's current coordinates. They're in the past about 13 years

ago. 763. This time machine is set to send you there and return you and the fusions back here. You're to use this one to

return, not theirs because this is the one that I've programmed, got it? " Bulma started.

      " Worried I'll get trapped in time and space and destroy the entire fabric of it with my impish charm? " the ouji

grinned cheesily at her.

      " Nothing about you is "impish", Vegeta. " Bulma said flatly, " Anyway, once you arrive--first take off those stupid

goggles you don't need them! The time machine has a lid! " she sweatdropped.

      " Ohh.. " the ouji pouted stubbornly, then took the goggles off and chucked them over his shoulder.

      Bulma sighed, " Scarf too. "

      " FINE. " Vegeta snorted and removed that as well, " Can I at least keep the cape? "

      " Alright, you can keep the cape. "

      " GOOD. " the ouji smirked, rubbing the red material.

      " Now, when you arrive I want you to find Vejitto and Gogeta and get them home as soon as possible. While thanks to

the updates to the time machine nothing you do in the past will affect the present or future, its still wise not to hang

around any longer than necessar-- "

      " --WAIT! " the ouji said, his eyes wide and shining. He held Bulma by the arms, " You mean that ANYTHING and

EVERYTHING I do while in the past has absolutely no consequences of which no one here or in any present or future will ever

know about? For--for instance I could go and start blowing things u---I mean, performing certain actions of varying

destruction--and no one will ever know? "

      " Well, yes. " Bulma said.

      " **Excellent****...** " Vegeta rubbed his hands together wickedly, then sat back and closed the hatch, " Well I'm off!

So long Bulma, Kakarrotto, Onna! I shall see you again soon, though all 3 of you will be much younger and cower in fear

before my very presence! Goodbye! " he grinned.

      " VEGETA! " Bulma shouted, " THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD GO BACK AND START DESTROYING THINGS JUST FOR THE HECK OF

IT!!! " she screamed at him, then sweatdropped as the time machine disappeared from sight.

      " You know you really shouldn't have told him that last part. " Chi-Chi said flatly, " Now he's gonna go back and

conquer the planet for all we know.... " she trailed off, then looked over at Goku who was still sweetly waving goodbye to

the non-existant ouji. Chi-Chi paled, " Or WORSE. "

      " Oh do not worry Chi-chan! " Goku said happily, patting her on the shoulders, " Veggie'll be JUST FINE! "

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

7:46 PM 5/13/2004

END OF PART FOUR!

Chuquita: (to Jitto) Well, you got your wish, there's gonna be a part 5.

Vejitto: HOORAY! I get to be the hero for a whole extra chapter!

Gogeta: (cheers) Me too!!

Chuquita: (to audiance) (happily) Guess what? I just found out that Budoukai 3 is going to have movie characters in it!

Like Brolli and Cooler and possibly Goggie!

Gogeta: (eyes widen in excitement) ME? In **3-D**?

Vejitto: (happily) We could spar against each OTHER! VIRTUALLY!

Gogeta: HOORAY!!

Vegeta: (smirks) AND I can defeat Brolli without Kakarrotto having to worry insanely about my safety.

Goku: HOORAY!!

Chuquita: (looks over her shoulder) I really should get back to unlocking characters in Budoukai 2.

Vegeta: Well you are off for summer now...

Chuquita: Yeah, I know. Though for 2 days a week starting in late may til the end of june I have one course I'm taking now

just so I don't have to take it in the fall. Mandatory courses are a pain.

Vegeta: And that would be?

Chuquita: Psychology.

Vegeta: ACK!

Chuquita: (grins) I read a story once where Bulma takes Veggie to the psychologist. It was funny, but I read it a long time

ago so I don't remember the title or anything.

Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) Are you suggesting I have emotional and psychological issues concerning Kakarrotto?

Chuquita: (blinks) No I didn't say anything.

Vegeta: Because I don't. I'm a perfectly normal stable individual. I **AM** the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji, afterall.

Besides, if there's anyone who needs help with "issues", it's Kakarrotto!

Goku: (gasps) Me?!

Vegeta: Yes you! You let Onna push you around all the time! We could be doing all sorts of things together if you didn't let

her rule over you!

Goku: (pouts) Chi-chan does not rule over me. I love Chi-chan.

Vegeta: (grumbles) If anything **I** should be the one ruling over you.

Goku: Huh?

Vegeta: Nothing.

Chuquita: ...

Vejitto: ...

Gogeta: ...

Chuquita: Uh-huh... (perks up) Anyway! Here's the reviewer-replies!

To Hakura: Heh-heh, I kinda forgot about that...well, maybe its just a really well-built stadium! °nods° :) Yup, the

announcer's always there, I liked how he knew that it had to have been Goku and the others who destroyed Cell. Also the

position of "announcer" goes down through his children and grandchildren--as seen at the end of gt :) Ooh, poor Boss Rabbit.

He probably could've turned stuff on the moon into food to survive, at least until Roshi blew up the moon at the 21st

Budoukai.

To Nekoni: Hai, I didn't mean for the end of part 3 to be so sad. Yeah, Yamcha probably wouldn't enjoy hearing about his

future. ;; Veggie cheered Goku up though.

To Cathowl: Glad you liked it. Heehee, Bardock's so confusing.

To Goddess Shimi: Yeah, possible-future Veggie cares so much for Bulma. He misses his possible-future Bulma so much. The

motorcycle bit was fun 'n random :)

Vegeta: Well, I feel better knowing it wasn't Toei who did that to me. It would be strange if the same people who decided to

free my gt-self from that evil mustache were the same people who placed me in an undergarment usually worn by women. AND if

Kakarrotto SAW me in an undergarment usually worn by women.

Goku: (blinks) You mean like a bra?

Vegeta: ... (slaps himself on the forehead) Kakarrotto, why would I even WEAR a bra?!

Goku: I don't know Veggie, its your body!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...

To SacredGoggles: Yup! Hai, I like the old way of uploading much better. Ff.net should do a poll where we vote to decide

whether or not to keep QuickEdit or return to the old uploading machine. Whichever machine gets the most votes wins! :D

Hai! I luv chibi Goku! Always wanted to do a db story. Aw, I like that idea w/chibi Goku looking for his parents. Aww, that

song does remind me of Son-kun. :) The midi also sounded very Gokuish :)

To Carie: Glad you liked the tournament. I may do a story with the 27th Budoukai that's coming up. (It never gets an episode

in the show, they skip straight to the 28th one)

To limelie: I will!

To Nuki: Oh yeah..would that mean their metabolisms are fast then if they eat a lot? °confused°

To Anti-Venum: Heehee, well Bulma does wear glasses in gt, so I thought I'd just expand on that. They never say what she

needs them for though. Bura never gives up on that.

Vegeta: (toots a little party horn while wearing a party hat) Heh-heh——

Goku: (sweatdrops) Chi-chan isn't dead YET Veggie! Not for another 44 to 48 years!

Vegeta: I can dream can't I?

Vejitto: (holds up clear bag given to them containing water and catfish) Ooh, fishy!

Gogeta: (taps on the bag) ?

To Maria Cline: Yes that possibility has a much smaller chance of happening in the 2nd possible future. Then again its only

halfway to the year that the 1st possible future takes place in. Who knows? LOL! That would be a very interesting timeline.

Vegeta: (pales) It would also be probably the only thing more frightening than me ending up with Kakarrotto as my oujo!

Goku: Yeah! The saiyajin oujo is MY job, not Chi-chan's.

Vegeta: THE JOB OF SAIYAJIN NO OUJO BELONGS TO NONE OF YOU!!

Goku: (sniffles) But what a-bout possible-future me and his wonderful saiyajin oujo uniform and crown?

Vegeta: (stubborn-pout) That doesn't count.

To Kitty Kyinsky: Hai, this future-Goku is having similar confusing thoughts such as the other one had, though not as

extreme. :)

To SupersayainkingTommy: Yup! When and how Chi-Chi died in each future matters greatly. Lots of stuff can change in 4 years.

Like, if I had been absent in history class 4 years ago the day the teacher showed that video on royalty in spain I would've

never gotten the inspiration that spawned "Veggienapped!" and would probably be typing stories completely different from the

ones I do now.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That's scary to imagine all of this eventually spread from one day.

Chuquita: Yup! Actually there was only a 2 day break-period from when I stopped writing pkmn fics to when "Veggienapped!"

began.

To Callimogua: I'm doing great now that my semester's over :D Glad u liked the chapter!

Goku: We would like to thank SupersayainkingTommy for the snacks! (holds up fish) :D

Vegeta: (holds up pepsi) :)

Vejitto: (holds up chocolate) :)

Gogeta: (holds up chocolate as well) :D

Vejitto: It's hard to choose between fish 'n soda...

Gogeta: (happily) So we chose chocolate!

Vegeta: One wish huh...

Goku: (excitedly) I know what **I** wish for!!

Vegeta: (realizes what it is) NO!! (clasps his hand over Goku's mouth) Don't you DARE! (flushes bright red) I WON'T ALLOW

IT!!

Chuquita: That's actually part of a future story idea, what Son-kun's thinkin.

Goku: (happily) REALLY?

Vegeta: (terrified) Really...

Chuquita: ...maybe.

Vegeta: WAHH! (falls over)

Vejitto: (holds up a paper) All future-stories will be listed at the end of part 5!

Gogeta: And this is the end of part 4! (eats some of his chocolate)

Chuquita: (waves) See you next week everybody!

Goku: (muffled by Veggie) BYEBYE!!


	5. Generic Hospital

4:45 PM 5/14/2004

E-mail: lac31685aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -_from dbgt #14 "Can We Get the Rhythm Down Perfectly!? Capture Ludo!!"_

_{Goku:} Oh crap! Don't use "One, Two, Three," I know I can't keep up...can we use other things instead?_

_{Bonpara:} What would you like, then?_

_{Goku:} Umm..."Pork chops...Seafood...Fries!"_

_{Bonpara:} What? You're kidding. What kind of chant is that?_

_{Pan:} What did he say?_

_{Bonpara:} Pork chops, seafood, fries._

_{Pan:} What the heck? No matter. Say it and attack! And let's all attack!_

_{People:} Yes!_

_{Bonpara:} Goku, can we start over?_

_{Goku:} Okay, I know this kind of countdown won't be a problem._

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: (eating french fries) Mmmm—— fries———

Vegeta: Where did you get those?

Chuquita: Welcome to part 5 everybody!

Gogeta: (taps Goku) Can I have some?

Goku: (happily) Sure! (offers box to Goggie)

Vegeta: (to Chu) Interesting choice of quotes..

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Well, it's after 5:00, I'm hungry...

Vejitto: Hai dinnertime is soon! (rubs his tummy in anticipation)

Vegeta: (gets up) I'm going to heat up some pizza rolls...

Chuquita: But we don't have an oven in here..?

Vegeta: (turns to Son) Kakarrotto!

Goku: :)

°oven instantly appears°

Vegeta: (sweetly) Thank you Kakarrotto. (pats him on the head)

Goku: HEE—— (cheeks flush pink) I'm a good lil helper!

Vegeta: (smirks) Of course you are. (whips out bag of pizza rolls and opens it)

Chuquita: Anyways, this is part 5, the chapter where Veggie finally takes his turn at time-travel, Goggie and Jitto try to

get this time's Bulma to help them, AND where past Goku is in a body-cast!

Goku: (shudders) Hospitals are SCARY, Chu-sama...

Vejitto: (nods in agreement)

Gogeta: (suddenly in surgeon garb) I don't think so.

Goku: ACK!

Vegeta: Heh-heh-heh, (to Goggie) You got a spare one of those for me?

Gogeta: No....I have a nurse's outfit? (holds up bag)

Vegeta: ...nevermind. (goes back to cooking pizza rolls)

Chuquita: I'm happy we got up to 5 chapters out of this. We haven't reached 5 since "Densetsu".

Vejitto: (stomach growls) Oohh...Toussan any fries left?

Goku: A couple. (holds out box)

Vejitto: YAY! (grabs a handful of fries) Mmmmm——

Chuquita: Ya know what's funny? Right before that quote when they talk about having a "one two three" countdown, Son-kun

has trouble saying "one two three" and says he's bad at english.

Vegeta: (looks over at Son)

Goku: :)

Vegeta: God I can only IMAGINE what it would be like if Kakarrotto had trouble speaking ENGLISH! And he doesn't know SAIYAGO.

Goku: (chirps) We could've communicated through the language of HUGS! (wiggles fingers at Veggie as if preparing to glomp)

Vegeta: (nervous laughter) Ah, hahahaha, no thanks.

Vejitto: (grins) And now,

Gogeta: --here is Part 5! :)

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Summary: Time-travel shouldn't be that hard, right? After Bulma forbids Vejitto and Gogeta from entering the lab due to an

important experiment, their curiosity gets the best of them and the duo sneak into the lab during the night. But what happens

when her "important experiment" sends the fusions hurtling back and forth through time and space? Will they be able to go

about un-noticed without destroying the timeline? Will they be able to convince a Bulma who's never met them to fix a machine

she barely knows anything about? And will future Veggie and future Goku be able to help those in the present track down the

fusions to begin with?

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

**Part 5 Chapter Titles: Time-Traveling Veggies l Body Cast l Veggie meets up with Jitto 'n Goggie! l "Kakarrotto's in the HOSPITAL?!" l To the Hospital! l Veggie-Surprise! l Chi-Chi gets kicked out of the hospital? l Veggie doesn't like using elevators l The 12th floor l OWW.. l Mistaken Identity! Come back with my ototochan!! l Fusions reunited l A senzu for Son-kun l Time to go home l Sleepy Fusions? Goodnight ;) l**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

      " BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**HA**!!! " Vegeta laughed as he piloted the time machine through time and space, " Well, this hasn't

changed much since the last time I was here. " he looked at the blue void he was currently flying through. The time machine

was suddenly yanked down and landed in the very same spot Vejitto and Gogeta's time machine had landed not only 10 minutes

ago, " Huh. That was strange. I didn't press anything. " the little ouji looked down at the controls.

      " AHHHHHHHHH!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! IT'S THE EVIL ALIEN!! "

      Vegeta's head bolted up to attention.

      " HE'S RETURNED TO DESTROY US ALL!!! " a second voice screamed in horror.

      The small saiyajin quickly glanced around to see he was in the middle of a street and had dozens of people running

away from him.

      " Eh? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " _All__ citizens of __West__City__ are to be on the lookout for the remaining alien who may or may not have left the_

_planet's__ atmosphere._ " a voice said from behind him.

      Vegeta whipped around to see his picture on the many tv's behind the glass electronics store window, " ...geez was I

really THAT SHORT at one point? " the ouji looked down at his legs.

      " You know you really should get going. Bulma and Kakarrotto and the others are counting on you. " a little

Vegeta-angel popped up infront of him.

      " My conscience. " the little ouji said lamely.

      " That's correct. " he nodded.

      " Don't listen to him! You only listen to him because he's a Kaka-lover! " a little Vegeta-devil popped up next to

the angel.

      " I am NOT! " the Vegeta-angel gasped with embarassment, his face turning bright red.

      " Look at them Vegeta, people running from you, in FEAR! Screaming in horror at the mere sight of you! How many more

chances like this are you going to get? "

      " Not many... " Vegeta trailed off, starting to smirk.

      " Don't you finish that smirk! You have fusion-babies to save! " the Vegeta-angel pointed out, " Kakay would be SO

disappointed in you if you didn't go save them right now! "

      " Hai... " the little ouji started to pout, " I don't want Kakarrotto to be disappointed in me... "

      " Kakarrotto doesn't HAVE to know about this! You heard Bulma! EVERYTHING you do here has absolutely NO consequence

on the present or future! "

      " Hmmm... " Vegeta pressed the button that opened the hatch to the time machine.

      " VEGETA DON'T! " the Vegeta-angel grabbed him by one of his hair-spikes, " What would Kakarrotto do in this

situation? He wouldn't go off and start blasting things for pure entertainment! "

      " You don't HAVE to blast things, you can just, ya know, scare people. " the Vegeta-devil grinned evilly.

      " I DO like to scare people.. " Vegeta rubbed his hands together.

      " NO! Don't SCARE them! It'll make Kakay cry! And Kakay's the ONLY ONE who has complete unwaivering trust in you!! "

      Vegeta's eyes widened, " I would NEVER want to make Kakay cry... " he said in a little voice.

      " SO? Do you even SENSE Kakarrotto around here?! "

      Vegeta paused and looked around for a Kaka-ish ki, " No...no I don't. " he turned to the Vegeta-angel and pointed to

the Vegeta-devil, " He wins, byebye! " Vegeta grinned.

      " Ohhhh... it's Majin Buu all over again! FINE! Off to the dark side with you! " the Vegeta-angel pouted, then

poofed out.

      " I knew ya could do it, genius! " the Vegeta-devil patted him on the shoulder, then poofed out as well.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " I really gotta stop having conversations with myself. " he then turned to where the dozens of

people who had run off were currently hiding behind objects on the street and staring at him. Vegeta hopped out of the

time machine and capsulized it, " I suppose if I only cause mayhem for a LITTLE while, I'll be oh-kay. " Vegeta concluded.

He cleared his throat, " COWER IN FEAR MORTALS AT THE SHEER POWER OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! " he shot off

several ki blasts into the air.

      " EEK! RUNAWAY!! " one person screamed and the rest of them went running.

      " RAAAAAAAAA! " Vegeta blasted off after them, " Heh-heh, I kinda missed this. " he smirked, " RAAAAAAA!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Oop! "

      " °thump° "

      " Oop! "

      " °thump° "

      " Ohhhh... " Goku pouted. He was in a full-body cast in hospital room that happened to have a tv just slightly out of

the view of one who was lying on their back. Vegeta had beaten him up pretty bad. And the next crop of senzu beans wasn't due

to be out for at least several weeks. Not to mention he was hooked up to machines in order to eat and go to bathroom with.

Gohan, Kuririn, and Yajirobe had been released from the hospital and gone home with the rest of the gang, leaving Goku alone

in the big scary hospital room. At least until Chi-Chi came back from whatever errend she was running, " I wonder if Vegeta

has to deal with all this, wherever he is now. "

      " Downtown West City is still in utter chaos as the remaining alien now terrorizes the town. " the tv said several

feet infront of him.

      " WHAT?! " Goku yelped, trying to see.

      " As to his change in clothing and fully revived health, no one can be sure. The good news however is that so far

he hasn't killed anybody, bringing this little alien's victim count up to...0. " the newscaster cocked an eyebrow, " 0 are

you kidding me he hasn't killed **anybody** then why are we--oh, alright. The alien appears to be armed and dangerous. We are

alerting all remaining citizens to get indoors and stay there. We'll be back with more on the Space-Alien-Crisis, after

a word from our sponsors. "

      " °click° " Goku heard the sound of the tv being shut off.

      " Hey sweetie, " Chi-Chi suddenly came into view, " The doctor says you're healthy enough to eat through your mouth

again, but no solid foods---so, " she opened the lid to the small can she had with her, " I liquified some fish for you. "

      " AHHH! " Goku squealed, then let out a yelp of pain as his ribcage throbbed, " Owww... "

      " Shh! " Chi-Chi shh'd him, " You have to be quiet, it's past visitation hours, I'm not even supposed to be in here.

I snuck in through the window. " she smirked and pointed across Goku. Goku turned his head enough to see the now-open window

in his room and Kinto'un hovering just outside it.

      " I LOVE U CHI-CHAN! " Goku chirped.

      " SHHH! "

      " Oh....shhh. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " I love u Chi-chan! " Goku chirped with only mild loudness.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Here. " she plunked a straw into the jar, " I'm not sure how it's going to taste in liquid

form; frankly it made me a little queasy to even look at, but I still hope you like it. " she smiled and held the straw up

to Goku's mouth.

      Goku reached forward and grabbed the straw with his teeth, then began to contently sip the fishy substance, " Mmmmm,

**fish**—— . It is actually not too bad in liquid form, Chi-chan! "

      Chi-Chi looked him up and down and shook her head, " I can't believe ONE PERSON did all this to you, Go-chan. This is

even worse than Piccolo! "

      " Silly Chi-chan! " Goku said between sips, " Vegeta is a MUCH better and MUCH stronger fighter than Piccolo! I can't

WAIT to fight him again!! " he gushed.

      She sweatdropped at him, " How can you compliment the guy who ALMOST KILLED YOU!? "

      " Aw, I don't think he would'a killed me. After all then he'd be the only one of his kind left. "

      Chi-Chi sat back, " You have a point... "

      " I bet if I actually got to talk with him I could find out WHY he's so lonely and we could even become °friends°! "

Goku smiled.

      " NOW I think you're stretchin' it. " Chi-Chi said wryly.

      " No really! Chi-chan if you learned how to sense ki you'd believe me. He was really lonely, and scared. Vegeta only

lashed out at me to keep himself feeling like he was in control. "

      " Well, I disagree with you, but I'm not going to argue with you when you're in THIS state. " Chi-Chi shrugged and

Goku continued to sip the fish smoothie.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " BWAHAHAHAHA! °ZAP° °ZAP°! GOD IS THIS FUN! "

      " Mommy? " Vejitto looked up from the chocolate ice-cream cone he was eating and glanced out the window.

      " I heard Toussan TOO, Jitto. " Gogeta, eating a similar ice-cream cone, looked to his left. The two were in a booth

at an ice-cream parlor.

      " But that is impossible, Mommy's up in outer-space right now? Right? " Vejitto looked confused.

      " UNLESS, it's OUR Toussan from the PRESENT come to SAVE us! " Gogeta grinned.

      " °ZAP° °ZAP° °ZAP°!! " a little blue blur blasted by the window in the other direction this time, people screaming

in fear and running away from him.

      Vejitto got up and walked outside of the ice-cream parlor, then waited as the blur came back the other way a third

time. The portara fusion grinned and held out his arm, grabbing Vegeta by the big red cape.

      " °ACK°! " the ouji yelped.

      " MOMMY!! IT IS YOU! " Vejitto glomped the little ouji tightly.

      " YAY! I WANNA HUG TOUSSAN TOO! " Gogeta lept out of his seat and glomped Vegeta from the other direction, " WE

MISSED U SO MUCH TOUSSAN WE ARE SO HAPPY TO SEE U!! " he bawled with joy.

      " Mmm-hmm! " Vejitto nodded.

      Vegeta squeezed himself free of the double-glomp and started breathing heavily, gasping for air, " Vejitto, Gogeta. "

he instantly zipped back into a royal position.

      " Hi Mommy! "

      " Hi Toussan! "

      " Mommy why were you chasing the townspeople? " Vejitto asked curiously.

      " Hmm?---OH! That, yes, well, I was just, asserting my royal ouji-powers over them. " Vegeta snorted, dusting himself

off.

      " And why are you wearing a little blue gi like Kaasan luvs to see you wear? " Gogeta tugged at the gi.

      " It's to help me blend in. Kakarrotto says it gives off a "friendly" appearance. "

      " But, you were using it to SCARE people. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Yes Gogeta, yes I was. "

      " ??? "

      " SO! Are you here to take us back home, Mommy? " Vejitto asked eagerly.

      " Well, I could do that right now, OR we could tour about this intriguing time period and go home later. Afterall

the time machine IS set to return to the present only a mere 3 seconds AFTER I left. "

      " So no one will EVER know how long we were HERE? " Vejitto and Gogeta's eyes widened in unison.

      " Yup. NO ONE. " Vegeta rubbed his hands together evilly.

      " WOW! We could go visit Kaasan in the hospital after all! " Gogeta cheered.

      Vegeta froze, " What? "

      " Toussan's in the hospital, didn't you know that Mommy? " Vejitto said, surprised.

      " I, didn't know Kakarrotto was in the **hospital**... " the little ouji trailed off, feeling hurt.

      " There, now see what you've done! " the Vegeta-angel popped up next to him.

      " GO AWAY! " Vegeta swatted at it as it poofed away.

      " ... " Vejitto and Gogeta stared at Vegeta, confused as to why he was talking to think air.

      " WHY DIDN'T YOU **TELL** ME KAKARROTTO WAS IN THE HOSPITAL!! " Vegeta snapped at them, " HOW DID HIS KI GET SO LOW

THAT HE COULDN'T BE DETECTED THIS CLOSE TO THE NEAREST HOSPITAL!! "

      " You beat him up, remember Toussan? " Gogeta explained, " We're only a few hours after you and Kaasan had your

very first battle. "

      " But they were out of senzu beans so they actually had to take Toussan to the hospital. " Vejitto continued, " This

is his VERY FIRST TIME being a patient in a hospital, and being in an operating room, and seeing the horror of gigantic

FOOT-LONG **NEEDLES**. " the saiyajin gulped at the last word.

      " The only other times before this that Kaasan's been in the hospital was when Onna had Gohan and when Yamcha broke

a limb in that one Budoukai. " Gogeta finished.

      " My poor little Kaka-muffin.... " Vegeta said, mostly to himself, " We MUST go visit Kakarrotto and deliver to him,

that get-out-of-the-hospital-free-card that IS the SENZU-BEAN! " he held up the bag full of senzu-beans that Goku had given

to him for the trip.

      " HOORAY! " Vejitto cheered, " We're gonna free Toussan from the HOSPITAL! "

      " And ONNA! " Gogeta happily added.

      Vegeta chuckled, " No Gogeta, not just yet.... " he patted him on the back, " We shall bide our time. "

      " Yes we shall! " Gogeta grinned, then looked over at Vejitto, " Think u can face the _big scary hospital_, Jitto? "

he smiled teasingly.

      Vejitto whipped out the long squiggily blue worm.

      " AHH! "

      " AHH! "

      Vegeta and Gogeta zipped under the nearby table, shivering.

      Vejitto wagged his tail, " Yup! I think I can manage! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Well, here we are, the HOSPITAL. " Vegeta said as he and the fusions stood before the two big main glass doors

that led inside.

      " Ya know, it doesn't make me nervous when I see its just a building. " Vejitto nodded, looking up a the huge red

hospital letters.

      " Hai, Kakarrotto on the other hand is probably lying in some dark damp scary little room all by himself, TERRIFIED!"

Vegeta exclaimed overdramatically.

      " °SNIFFLE° Poor Okaasan... " Gogeta sniffled.

      Vejitto sweatdropped, " I don't remember Toussan's room being dark and damp and little, Mommy. SCARY--yes, but not

the other three. "

      " Oh yeah! " Gogeta perked up, remembering as well, " It was big and light green and kinda empty except for the other

bed and the tv which you couldn't watch anyway cuz Kaasan was stuck lying on his back. "

      " They should've moved the tv for him, it would have kept Toussan from having to struggle. "

      " They're making Kakarrotto STRUGGLE, huh? " Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

      " Does this cape make you act all heroic or somethin, Mommy? " Vejitto sweatdropped while tugging on the red cape.

      " Hey, how many times have I saved Kakarrotto from a completely physically helpless condition? " Vegeta snorted.

      Vejitto and Gogeta looked at each other, then shrugged.

      " Correct, the answer is, NONE. " the ouji nodded, " If you were to switch the roles around however, Kakarrotto has

saved me from helpless conditions throughout the course of me meeting him. Freeza, Cell, Buu. Thus I must return the favor

by saving him, with these! " he held up the senzu beans.

      " Did you just say "thus"? " Gogeta tilted his head, confused.

      Vegeta turned back around to face the glass doors, " And so, we shall journey through the maze of hallways and floors

that is, " he looked up at the sign again, " Generic Hospital, to find Kakarrotto and save him from this terrible, terrible

fate. "

      Gogeta pushed open the doors, " We should warn you Toussan, the number of bandages on Kaasan's body is quite large. "

      " Hai, you did a number on him, Mommy. " Vejitto added.

      Vegeta twitched, " I'm aware of that. " he said, then entered the hospital, his big red cape swishing around behind

him in a similar way Piccolo's cape usually did so.

      Vejitto followed him in. Gogeta, who had held open the doors, entered last and closed them behind him, " Huh, let's

see here. " the older fusion walked up to the help desk and looked down at the sign-in sheet, " Kakarrotto--OH wait, Goku.

Right. " he mentally slapped himself as his finger ran down the list, " AH! Here we go! Son Goku was visited just an hour

ago by a party of 4! "

      " Onna, Bulma, Master Roshi, and Korin. " Gogeta said outloud, remembering the visitors.

      " Hai! " Vejitto smiled, " Kuririn, Gohan, and Yajirobe were there too but they were patients. " he looked back at

the sheet, " Says here they checked out just 10 minutes ago, their injuries weren't that bad afterall. Toussan gave Gohan

and Kuririn senzu beans near the end of the battle, and Yajirobe barely did anything but cut off Mommy's tail. "

      Nango twitched in aggrivation at the memory.

      Vegeta chuckled at the tail's thoughts, " Heh-heh, someone's cursing up a storm behind me. "

      The tail let out a mental snort.

      " Hey you're back now though alright? Don't worry. " the ouji smiled at his tail.

      Nango sighed with relief, still mildly frustrated.

      " Let's see, it also says that Toussan's room is up on the 12th floor. " Vejitto nodded, then frowned, " No room

number. "

      " Well as long as we CAN get up to the 12th floor it should be easy to find Kaasan! " Gogeta piped up.

      " And HOW are we going to do THAT? " Vegeta said curiously, peeking up over both fusions.

      " Actually no one's going anywhere. "

      All three saiyajin looked over to see a woman behind the sign in desk.

      " As you can see, young men, visitation hours for today are OVER. " she held up a sign displaying the visitation

hours for patients for every day of the week.

      A vein bulged on Vegeta's head, " And just who are you to limit the hours of the day in which I can view my

critically ill peasant whom my past self so vengefully beat to a pulp? "

      " **I** am a registered nurse at this hospital. " she pointed to her nametag, " And if you want to visit your friend

you're going to have to come back, tommorow. "

      " Tommorow? " Vejitto pouted.

      " But, but Kaasan's in PAIN! " Gogeta's eyes watered up.

      Vegeta twitched, then looked over his shoulder to see two surgeons and a doctor walking by. His eyes widened and he

tapped the fusions, who instantly turned around as well.

      Three equally mischievous evil grins started to form on the saiyajins' faces.

      Vegeta turned back to the woman at the desk, " Fine. I understand your plight, dear nurse. And so, my sons and I

shall take our leave. " he performed a mock-bow, then marched off in the direction opposite the exit.

      Vejitto and Gogeta grinned at the nurse.

      " Byebye! " Gogeta waved and they zipped off after Vegeta.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. " the doctor hummed to himself as he unlocked a nearby storage closet. He calmly opened it

and then let out a yelp of surprise to see Vegeta standing there ontop of a box of rubber gloves.

      " Hi there! " he grinned at the doctor.

      The doctor gasped, recogizing Vegeta from the tv, " Ah...ah....YOU'RE THE--- "

      " RAAAAAAAAA!! " Vegeta lept out of the closet and tackled the doctor to the ground. The ouji instantly jumped back

on his feet, now wearing the doctor's uniform over his gi; his cape still hanging out, " Well, that was easy. " he dusted

himself off.

      " Yes it was! " Vejitto said happily, wearing one of the surgeon's uniforms.

      Gogeta, who was on a sheet-covered, wheelie operating table, sweatdropped, " Why do **I** have to be the patient? "

      " **Because** you said this sort of thing doesn't bother you. " Vejitto looked down at him from above the table,

" Mommy do you really think its oh-kay to just leave them there? " he pointed to the doctor and surgeon who were currently

unconsious in the hallway.

      " Hmm. " Vegeta picked them up and propped them in the storage closet he himself had been hiding in, " There. " he

closed the door and smirked, " No one will ever know. "

      " HOORAY! " Vejitto pumped his fist in the air, then began to wheel Gogeta down the hall, Vegeta walking next to

them.

      " °ding° "

      " Hey look, an elevator! " Gogeta chirped as they rolled past several closed elevator doors.

      " OHHHHHH no we're not, keep walking, we're using the stairs. " Vegeta snorted.

      " What? But, why keep looking for stairs when there's elevators right here? " Vejitto looked confused as he pointed

to one of the doors.

      Vegeta folded his arms, " I have a very good reason for why I detest even the mere thought of entering one of those

little metal boxes of doom! It was an incident involving a hotel elevator and me being trapped in one with Kakarrotto about

3 years ago....actually it'll be 3 years ago next friday...but that's not the point! The point is I can't stand using

elevators and I'm not about to start now! " he snorted.

      " But, if it was THREE years ago, Goggie and I would remember cuz of yours and Toussan's memories, right? " Vejitto

asked.

      " We both temporarily lost our minds in there, it's probably shoved in the back of your memories. Do some digging,

you'll find it. " the ouji shrugged it off and turned around, then continued down the hall.

      Both Vejitto and Gogeta thought for a moment, then shrugged when they both came up blank. Vejitto started to push the

cart again.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " MMMMmmm—— that was yummy, Chi-chan! " Goku said as he finished the liquified fish.

      " Well I'm glad you like it. " Chi-Chi smiled, " I have a small pot of soup on Kinto'un if you'd like some of that. "

she offered.

      " Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded.

      Chi-Chi stood up just as the door flung open.

      " FREEZE! "

      She whipped around to see several doctors and security in the doorway, " Ah, hahaha. " Chi-Chi laughed nervously.

      " We're sorry Miss, but visitor's hours are over for the day. " the doctor stepped in, attempting to lead Chi-Chi

out.

      " Uh..uh... " Chi-Chi looked back and forth nervously, then bolted for the window. She jumped out and landed on

Kinto'un, " KINTO'UN! AWAY! " she shouted and the little orange cloud flew off into the sky.

      The doctor ran over to the window, " Oh God da... " he noticed the patient staring at him curiously, " ..rn it. " he

closed the window shut, " Mr. Son if anyone tries to come in here please notify security. "

      " But, but that was just Chi-chan. " Goku pouted, sad that he was now alone in the room again.

      " Well if 'Chi-chan' wants to see you she can come back tommorow during visitor hours. " the doctor humored Goku,

then left along with security. He locked the door behind him.

      The large saiyajin sulked, " Ohhhhh... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Oof oof oof oww oww oww..Jitto are we almost there I am getting dizzy! " Gogeta said as Vejitto followed Vegeta up

the stairs, pulling Gogeta on the operating table up behind him, " Maybe, you could just carry me over your head? "

      " But Goggie what if someone SEES me carrying you over my head? We'll get caught! " Vejitto said, worried.

      " There's no one coming from ahead of us, I think its safe to try that. " Vegeta called down to them.

      Vejitto lifted the table up over him and continued on, walking at a more normal pace.

      Gogeta sighed with relief, " That's MUCH better. "

      " 10....11....12. " Vegeta counted off the doors that were up ahead. Each door had its floor number painted on it in

large red letters incase of an emergancy, " Well, we're almost there. " he adjusted his doctor's jacket, which was way too

big for the little ouji.

      It took them 5 more minutes but the three saiyajin finally reached the door that lead to the 12th floor. Vegeta

grinned and patted his bag of senzu beans, " Here I come, Kaka-chan. " he flung open the door, " AH-HAH!----oh. " the ouji

stared out blankly to see the stairs let out right in the middle of the floor. Vegeta sweatdropped, " Why would you have

stairs that lead here? Why not at one of the ends of the hallway.

      Vejitto came through the door and set Gogeta on the table down, " That's cuz the ends of the hallway are reserved for

the elevators, Mommy. "

      Vegeta looked down the hall, mildly interested. He twitched when he did indeed see the closed elevator doors. Three

elevators on either end of the hall, " Figures. " the ouji turned to the fusions, " Vejitto, Gogeta, you two check down the

left half of the hall, I'll check the right. The first to find Kakarrotto signals the others. "

      " Hai! " Gogeta happily nodded, and Vejitto wheeled him off as they and Vegeta split paths.

      Vegeta went about searching for Goku by opening each door he came upon and peeking inside. He sweatdropped when he

noticed the majority of people on this floor were in large casts, " Ya know I think it'd be a little kinder of them to put

such people on a floor that's at least semi-close to the ground. " he shook his head in distaste. Vegeta finally got to the

door which had been locked from the outside. He jiggled the doorknob, then popped it off. The ouji peeked inside to see a

person in an entire body-cast. Vegeta gawked when he recognized the ki, which he was now close enough to to teleport. The

ouji put his fingers on his forehead and teleported inside, then removed his doctor uniform to expose his little blue gi.

      " Hello? " Goku said cautiously, unable to move his head that far to the left with the cast he had around the back of

it, " Who is it? Chi-chan? Is that you Chi-chan? Did you come back with the yummy soup for me? "

      _::Poor **Kakay**!::_ Vegeta stared at Goku, out of the larger saiyajin's range of vision, _::Just LOOK at him! Trapped in_

_that__, that THING! I was only in the regeneration tank for not even 2 HOURS, and here he is for most likely 2 MONTHS!...::_

Vegeta trailed off and looked down at his outfit, _::Perhaps__ I should play a few mind-games with Kakay, you know, just to calm_

_him down a bit, make him feel a little better before I give him the bean....God I hope he can EAT a senzu bean in this_

_condition__::_ the ouji waddled over to Goku, then gently hopped ontop of the device that was covering Goku's body from his

mid-chest down. Vegeta smirked and put a clueless expression on his face. He cleared his throat, " °AH-HEM°! "

      Goku's head shot to attention and he turned his head back facing up. His eyes widened in fright, " °GASP°! VEGETA?!

What are you doing here--bu--back so soon? I'm not ready yet for a rematch I'd need a senzu bean first and you broke nearly

all the bones in my BODY you know that and how can you be so healthy again all of a sudden and---what are you wearing? " he

stopped sputtering in panic once he noticed the little blue gi.

      " °plop° " the ouji plopped down on his stomach and pushed himself up further, " Hi Kakay! " he chirped using the

little voice he rarely used only in situations of shock.

      " ... " Goku blinked, unbelievably confused, " Wow, you sound a lot less evil than you did before. Infact, now you

sound kinda cute--AND like your voice fits your body size. "

      " Really? " Vegeta cocked his head to the side.

      " Haha, yeah.. " Goku smiled a little.

      Vegeta leaned forward, then flipped his lower half up into the air, jumped and flipped back over before softly

landing on his rear, trying not to cause Goku any further physical pain.

      " Hahaha! I'd clap but I can't feel my arms. " Goku laughed.

      Vegeta clapped for him, " So, " he said in the little voice, then lowered it back to his normal tone of voice, " How

ya doing? "

      " ? " Goku tilted his own head slightly, " Umm, well, 90% of the bones in my body are completely broken but other

than that I'm oh-kay. " he nodded, then paled, " You're not going to HURT me, are you? "

      " ... " the ouji stared at him, then smirked, " Heh-heh-heh... "

      " Ha, haha ha. " Goku laughed nervously.

      " BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "

      " ... " Goku's pupils shrunk to two tiny little dots, " CHI-CHAAAAAAN!! " he screamed, frightened.

      " SHHH! " Vegeta clasped his hands over Goku's mouth, " NO, I'm NOT going to hurt you Kakarrotto. " he sweatdropped,

" Infact, I'm here to HELP you. "

      " You...are? " Goku's eyes lit up.

      Vegeta slid off the machine and landed on the floor, " Hai, for you see, I am The Great and Powerful Saiyajin no

Ouji--Vegeta Oujisama-TIME TRAVELER **AND** LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAJIN! " he burst into ssj, causing his cape to flutter

heroically in the wind.

      " ... " Goku's jaw hung open in shock at the sheer level of ki radiating off the smaller saiyajin, " WOW..... " his

eyes sparkled in awe.

      " I have traveled here from the future to pay **you** a visit. " Vegeta smirked, " Kakarrotto. "

      " So...you're Vegeta from the FUTURE? "

      " 13 YEARS in the future. " the ouji boasted.

      " And you're one of the good guys now? " Goku chirped, a big happy smile on his face.

      Vegeta sweatdropped. Had Goku had a tail it would've been wagging insanely by now, " Well, I suppose I am. However

there is a very small number of people within your little Kaka-circle of friends who trust me or even care about me. "

      " Aww...but how can people not trust you. You look so cute in that little gi... "

      " YOU gave me this little gi. " Vegeta pointed to it, then yanked the gi off to reveal his usual training clothes

underneath it, " THIS is what I normally wear. "

      " OH! " Goku said, " ...the pants look a little tight. "

      Vegeta's face flushed bright red and he put the gi pants back on over his training ones, " There. Better? "

      " Perfect! " Goku smiled.

      " Now, I have a little gift for you, my favorite peasant to ever exist in the whole entire universe. " he

mock-sweetly rubbed Goku's cheek only to have a kaka-germ climb onto his hand. Vegeta shrieked and chucked the kaka-germ

across the room and into a nearby wall, shaken. He turned back to Goku.

      " It looks like they like you! You MUST be good I KNEW IT! " Goku gushed, " AND your ki doesn't feel lonely and

scared anymore! That's GREAT! "

      Vegeta twitched, " Baka, I was NEVER "lonely and scared". I am the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji. I can take

care of myself! "

      " Why is your hair yellow? "

      " Oh, I'm the Legendary Super Saiyajin as well. " Vegeta boasted, " You'll hear me talk a lot about the legend the

next time you see me. "

      " Oh-kay! " Goku smiled, " ...I like you as a brunette better though. "

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " You don't use that word to describe MALE hair! It's a word for female hair, like Onna's.

She's a brunette. I'm just a male saiyajin with very dark brown hair. "

      " But...that's the same thing-- "

      " --silence! " Vegeta instantly formed a large ball of ki in his hand. Goku's eyes widened. The ouji made the ki ball

disappear, then reached for the bag hanging off of his gi sash, " By the way, you made THIS for me. " he pointed to the white

gi sash.

      " **I** made that? " Goku gawked.

      " Yes, you tried so VERY HARD to make me a VERY SPECIAL Christmas present last year. Poked your Kaka-fingers nearly

a dozen times while sewing it. " Vegeta said, feeling proud of him.

      " I can MAKE clothes just like Chi-chan now? WOW, a lot of stuff must happen in the next 13 years, huh? " he said,

surprised.

      Vegeta chuckled, " You wouldn't believe the half of it, Kakarrotto. " he took the little bag off his sash, " Anyway,

onto the important reason for me sneaking into your room. " he placed the bag ontop of the machine covering Goku's mid to

lower body, then opened it up to reveal...

      " SENZU BEANS!! " Goku exclaimed happily, " Oh **VEGETA** YOU ARE THE **GREATEST**!! " he beamed, " This means I can get

out of this big scary hospital and finally start training and go to Namek-sei so I can catch up to Bulma and Gohan and

Kuririn and get the rest of the dragonballs so we can wish back everyone that big guy you were with and those little green

guys killed!! "

      " Well....yeah, it sort of worked out that way. " Vegeta nodded, recalling how that particular situation had ended.

      " I KNEW you weren't evil, you didn't kill anybody when you came here. You just sat there all lonely and sad like you

needed a hug and I would've given one to you if I wasn't boiling mad that Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaoutzu, Piccolo, and Kami

were all dead. " he explained.

      Vegeta laughed nervously, " Oh I've gotten my share of "hugs" from you alright. " he took out a bean, " Here. "

      Goku opened his mouth, then gasped, " Oh NO! "

      " What? WHAT? "

      The larger saiyajin frowned, " I can't eat it. I'm not allowed to eat solid foods for a whole 'nother week. That's

why Chi-chan made special liquified fish for me to eat earlier. "

      Vegeta smirked, " Well, that can be arranged. " he whipped out a blender and set it on the floor, then dropped one

of the beans inside, " So, Kaka-muffin, what type of non-solid are we talking? Chopped, blended, smoothie, pureé. "

      " Whichever I can swallow without chewing! " Goku nodded.

      " "Smoothie" it is then. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " That stupid doctor, just kicking me out like that. I should sue! " Chi-Chi folded her arms, ticked off as she sat

on Kinto'un and floated just outside the building. She held up the small jar of soup she had brought for Goku, " I'll give

them 20 minutes, then I'm going to try and get back in. " she told Kinto'un. Chi-Chi froze when she felt something running

by, then ducked just past the window as Vejitto dashed past, pushing Gogeta.

      " Ohhhh! I do not see Toussan at all. " Vejitto said, worried.

      " Maybe we should just go meet back up with Toussan. " Gogeta suggested, " I'm getting tired. "

      " DOCTOR! "

      Vejitto and Gogeta froze.

      " Doctor there you are! " a young woman ran up to him, " Don't you know this man is needed in surgery! " she pointed

to Gogeta.

      " WHAT?! " Gogeta freaked out.

      " Ah, no you must be mistaking him for someone else. " Vejitto laughed nervously.

      " You're Doctor Sugoi, aren't you? " she said, pointing to his name-tag.

      Vejitto looked down at it and sweatdropped, " Well, yeah, sure I am. "

      " According to our records you were taking the patient to surgery on the 6th floor. Why are you on the 12th floor

instead? "

      " He got lost? " Gogeta offered.

      " Yes. I'm, I'm lost. And..disoriented! " Vejitto spoke up.

      " Ohh, well in that case I'll wheel the patient down to surgery and call in our backup doctor while you go rest. "

the woman said, pulling out a cellphone.

      " JITTOOOOO—— " Gogeta yelped.

      " NO! NO NO NO! " Vejitto waved his hands frantically in the air, " I'm alright, REALLY! "

      " You're nervous and sweating, no condition to be performing such an important operation. Sit down and I'll take care

of this. " she plopped Vejitto down in a nearby chair and started wheeling Gogeta to the elevators.

      " But, but you can't! Goggie and I need to get back HOME! And we need to find Mommy! And Toussan! " Vejitto pleaded.

      " Here. " she tossed him some asprin, " Take those they'll calm your head. "

      Vejitto looked down at the asprin, gave the tiny bottle a stubborn pout, then chucked it in the trash. He turned to

go after the nurse only to yelp at the sound of the elevator closing, " WAHHH! NO NO NO DON'T! YOU'VE GOT A MISTAKE GOGGIE'S

PERFECTLY HEALTHY COME BACK HERE WITH HIM RIGHT NOW!! " he raced down the hallway and slid to the end of it. Vejitto lept to

his feet and grabbed the elevator doors. The portara fusion pried them open just intime to see the top of the elevator going

down, " Oh man! " he looked around, then smirked, " Well, no one ever said I was afraid of heights. " he jumped into the

elevator shaft and flew down after the car.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " °squeaka°squeaka°squeaka° " Gogeta stared upward as the elevator car went downard. He formed a small ball of ki

and lightly zapped the number 12. The elevator stopped momentarily and started moving up again. Gogeta smirked.

      " What the? " the nurse reached over and pressed 6 again. Gogeta twitched. He waited for her to look away, then

zapped 12 a second time.

      " Heeheehee. " the fusion-dance fusion giggled as the elevator moved up.

      This time the nurse moved him to the other side of the elevator, then pressed 6.

      Gogeta grumbled as it went down again. Six dings later the machine reached the 6th floor. The doors opened to reveal

another hall that looked near-identical to the 12th floor, _::That could make it slightly more confusing to get back up_

_there__::_ he mentally noted.

      The nurse wheeled Gogeta down towards a pair of doors labeled Operating Room. Gogeta's eyes widened as every single

strand of Goku-dna within him started screaming with terror. The non-terrified, Vegeta half of him was currently creating a

mental debate in Gogeta's brain as to whether leap up and knock the nurse out, or whether to wait until he entered the room

she was pushing him towards, then escape from there.

      In his mind a tiny Vegeta and Goku appeared, each wearing boxing gloves.

      _:::__" Heeyah! HO HO HO YAHHH! " the tiny Vegeta slugged the tiny Goku, who wobbled and fell onto his back, " °DING°!_

_Escape while you still can! " he pointed to Gogeta.:::_

      " :) " the fusion smiled, then looked over at the nurse. Gogeta jumped up into the air, somersaulted, then landed on

the table in a defensive position, " YAHH! "

      " ... " the nurse stared at him, bug-eyed, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! " she let out a scream and ran off. Gogeta

grinned and hopped down off the table.

      " That was easier than I thought! " Gogeta chirped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Goggie? GOGGIE!! " Vejitto shouted as he ran through the hallway on the 6th floor, " OHHHHhhhh, I dislike being in

hospitals. " he shuddered slightly, " GOGGIE!! "

      " Yes? "

      Vejitto froze, then whipped around to see Gogeta standing there grinning at him, " GOGGIE! "

      " JITTO! "

      The two fusions glomped each other.

      " I thought they operated on you and take all your organs out! " Vejitto said, worried.

      " I scared a nurse off! " Gogeta smiled.

      " Cool! " Vejitto let go of him.

      " AND she dropped her hat when she ran off. " he put it on his head, " Heee— "

      " Very style-ish Goggie! " Vejitto said cheerfully.

      " Thanks! "

      " :) "

      " :) "

      " Now let's go back and find Mommy. " Vejitto nodded, heading for the stairs.

      " Oh-kay! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " So is the future —°nice°—, Vegeta? " Goku asked in awe as the little ouji's blender mixed the senzu bean together.

      " You can call me "Veggie", by the way. " the ouji replied.

      " Veggie? " Goku tilted his head slightly.

      " That's what you call me, in the future. " Vegeta's cheeks flushed light red, " It feels awkward now hearing you

call me by my actual name. "

      " Oh-kay, then I'll call you Veggie. " Goku smiled, " So is the future —°nice°—, Veggie? "

      The little ouji smirked, " It's beyond your wildest dreams, Kakarrotto.....well, it will be eventually, but there are

still many hardships for you to overcome. "

      " OH. " Goku nodded, not really understanding. He perked up, " Do you live with me? "

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " No, I live with Bulma. "

      " Ohhhhh.. " the larger saiyajin looked disappointed, " Cuz you seem really nice, AND super-strong. I'd like you to

live with me. "

      " Well I can't. I have to go back to the present after this. " he nodded, then shut off the blender and poured the

liquified senzu bean into a small cup, " Drink up! " the ouji smiled as he held the cup up to Goku's mouth and let the large

saiyajin drink it down.

      Goku suddenly froze as he felt all his broken bones and smashed organs healing at an unusually fast rate. He tried to

wiggle his toes under the device they were trapped in, then grinned when he felt them moving without any pain accompaning it.

The larger saiyajin pulled his arms free and stared to unwrap the bandages around his head, causing the familiar spikes to

burst out through the wrappings. Goku slid out of the machine and hopped onto the floor, " TA-DA!! "

      Vegeta clapped for him.

      " Thank u so VERY MUCH, "Veggie"! " Goku picked up the little ouji and gave him a hug. Vegeta let out a squeak as his

face started to turn red, " You are WONDERFUL! "

      " Heh-heh-heh—— " Vegeta chuckled.

      " Would you like to help me unwrap myself? " Goku asked sweetly.

      " WHAT?! " Vegeta yelped, his face bursting into a bright red glow, " Oh...unwrap...like the, bandages all over you.

Hahaha, of course. " he laughed nervously.

      " What did you think I meant? " the larger saiyajin said curiously.

      " Nothing. " the ouji quickly replied as Goku set him down, " I'll uh, I'll take care of the bandages up top. "

      " But you're smaller than me, wouldn't it make more sense for you to unwrap parts that're lower to the ground? "

      " ...ah ha. Haha...hahaha... " Vegeta started to sweat, uneasy, " I don't think I'd feel comfortable unwrapping such,

appendages.

      " I'm scary? " Goku pouted, hurt.

      " NO! No Kakay you're not scary at all. You're perfect! Absolutely perfect I wouldn't change a THING about you! " the

little ouji waved his arms in the air, surprised.

      Goku's eyes widened in awe, " Really Veggie? "

      " Hai. " Vegeta patted him on the hand, " You're the most amazing peasant I've ever met. " he said, then started to

unwrap the hand he had just patted.

      " I like u too. " Goku smiled, " It's a shame you cannot stay. I could've taken you to Namek-sei with me. "

      " Kakarrotto, in the future we'll have PLENTY of time to go sight-seeing in outer space together. " Vegeta smirked,

" Infact, you and I have taken a few small trips already in the future. "

      " Really? " Goku clasped his hands together while Vegeta finished unwrapping Goku's left arm up the shoulder-blade.

      " Really. " the ouji patted him on the back. He walked around to the other side of Goku and began to unwrap Goku's

right hand and arm.

      " It's a shame no one else is here, then they could see how nice 'n sweet you really are. " the larger saiyajin

sighed happily.

      Vegeta shook his head, " I doubt you could convince any of them about THAT at this point; not even Bulma. Afterall

one of the saibaman DID kill her current boyfriend. "

      " ... " Goku stared for a minute, then gasped, " YOU are Bulma's new boyfriend?! "

      " WAHH! " Vegeta fell over, then got back up, " Well, yes. But not for another... " he thought for a moment, " 2

years or so. We have 2 kids together, a 3rd from the future--but don't tell her that! "

      Goku smiled warmly, " You both must be very happy together then, to be with each other for so long and have that many

kids. I only have one. "

      " Hai, but I wish she didn't go on so many business meetings. I don't like being alone without her at night because I

start thinking about things. "

      " Things? "

      " There's your neck. " Vegeta said proudly as he pulled the final bandage off. Goku moved his neck around and grinned

, then flopped onto his bed and began unwrapping his own feet.

      Goku laughed as he freed his left foot, " Hahaha! I haven't seen my feet in FOREVER! " he moved it around, then

noticed something out of the corner of his eye, " You have your tail back. "

      " Mmm-hmm. I've had it back for 3 years now. " Vegeta's tail wafted in the air, " You're going to get yours back too

around the same time. "

      " I will? WOW! I kinda missed my tail too. I mean, I know Kami had to remove it so he could restore the moon, and

that the other you said that we have tails so we can transform into giant apes-- "

      " --oozarus. " Vegeta corrected him.

      " --but I liked all the great stuff my tail could do before I knew any of that. It even gave me extra boosts of

strength when I sparred against Kuririn and Yamcha, and when I had it during the Budoukai... " he trailed off.

      " That's because saiyajin tails are full of vitamins and minerals and proteins to keep us healthy. They have MANY

important uses. "

      " OHHH... " Goku said, enlightened.

      " MOMMY! "

      " TOUSSAN! " two voices gushed as two figures teleported into the room.

      " Ahh! Vejitto, Gogeta. Look who I've found and healed back to his previous state of Kaka-health. " Vegeta motioned

to Goku.

      " TOUSSAN! "

      " KAASAN! " both fusions gave Goku a hug, then let go.

      " Huh? " Goku blinked, " Hey Veggie are these two you and Bulma's sons? "

      Vejitto grinned at him, " Silly Toussan we are not Trunks and Bura! "

      " Yeah! We are fusion-babies! " Gogeta added, " I'm Gogeta! "

      " And I'm Vejitto! " he shook Goku's hand.

      " But, you both look like Veggie over there....only bigger...and with bangs. " Goku said, baffled.

      " That's because "Veggie" is one of our parents! " Vejitto motioned to Vegeta.

      " And YOU are the other! " Gogeta pointed at Goku.

      " ME!? " Goku gawked, then looked over at Vegeta, " WE have babies together?! "

      Vegeta's face turned bright red, " NOT IN THE WAY YOU'RE THINKING OF! THEY WERE CREATED BY KAI MAGIC!! " he snapped.

      " Magic...? " Goku looked back at the fusions.

      " Mmm-hmm! " Vejitto nodded, " I was born by the use of the magical portara earrings! "

      " And I was born by the use of the magical fusion dance! " Gogeta chirped, " AND I'm from another timeline! "

      " Whoa.....this is all so very confusing. " Goku blinked.

      " Not as much as you'd like to think. " Vegeta shrugged.

      " °WHAP°WHAP°WHAP°WHAP°! " the four saiyajins turned around to see Chi-Chi knocking on the window, " Go-chan! Go-chan

the window's stuck! " she shouted, then gasped in fright when she saw Vegeta, " AAH! It's HIM! And he snuck into your

hospital room to finish off the job! " Chi-Chi said, petrified, then yelled at him, " I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY HUSBAND YOU

CRAZY SPACE-ALIEN!!! "

      " Kill him? " Vegeta repeated, amused, " Haha, Onna I don't want to "kill" Kakay, I want to save him. " he said, then

noticed Chi-Chi had gone to work on trying to pry the window open again, " Uh-oh....looks like its time to say goodbye,

"kids". " he grinned cheesily at Vejitto and Gogeta.

      " Goodbye Kaasan! "

      " Goodbye Toussan! " they waved to Goku.

      Vegeta took out a capsule and tossed it to the ground to reveal the time machine, " Gogeta. Vejitto. Get in. " he

ordered as they hopped inside.

      Vegeta walked over to Goku and smirked, " Au revoir, my beautiful little Kaka-muffin. " he then promptly gave the

larger saiyajin a hug. Goku gasped in surprise, his cheeks flushing pink. Vegeta let go, gave Goku a short bow, then hopped

into the time machine and prepared for liftoff.

      Chi-Chi just stumbled in through the window as the time machine lifted off of the ground in disappeared. She stood

up, blinking and stupified, " What was THAT? "

      Goku smiled warmly with his head tilted, luvstruck, " That was the best hug anyone's ever given me! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Well, I think that was a successful trip. " Vegeta said as he and the fusions flew through time and space.

      " Toussan seemed really happy to see you, Mommy. " Vejitto smiled.

      " Yes, well, I DO have that kind of effect on Kakarrotto... " the ouji boasted, " Shame I won't get to see Onna's

reaction to this particular act of kindness. " he snickered.

      Gogeta let out a small yawn, " You could tell Kaasan and Onna a-bout it when we get home. "

      " Huh. I think I may do that. " Vegeta said, then watched as Vejitto sat back in his seat as well with the same

partially-sleepy look on his face as Gogeta, " Tired? "

      " I don't remember when I last went to sleep, Mommy. " Vejitto said.

      " Me neither. " Gogeta added.

      The time machine started to beep and come in for a landing.

      " Ah, here we are. " Vegeta smirked as the time machine landed and the fog around it began to clear to reveal

something smushed up against the front of the glass. Vegeta took one look at it and shrieked, " AHH! " he jumped back in his

seat.

      " VEGGIESBACK!! " Goku squealed excitedly.

      " He was only GONE for 3 minutes now get down from there! " Chi-Chi's voice snapped from below.

      " I missed u SO Veh-GEE—— " the large saiyajin pressed against the glass said w/big teary sparkily eyes.

      Vegeta gulped, his face turning red. He tugged at his collar uneasily, " Umm, ah..ah.... "

      " TOUSSAN! MOMMY SAVED US! " Vejitto poked his head out from behind the seat Vegeta was in.

      " Yeah! AND Toussan gave past-you a senzu! " Gogeta smiled.

      " AHH! MY BABIES!! " Goku gushed. Gogeta pressed the button that opened the glass cover to the time machine and Goku

jumped inside, grabbing all three of them and glomping the trio in unison, " OHHHHHHH, me 'n Veggie's fusion-babies are back

home with me at LAST! I missed you two so MUCH! "

      The fusions grinned up at him.

      " And Veggie gave past-me a senzu TOO? That was so SWEET of you Veggie—— " Goku looked over at the little ouji and

smiled.

      " You're....welcome? " Vegeta's mind was starting to fuzz from the kaka-germs he was pressed up against.

      " Of COURSE I am you make such a wonderful little time-traveler, Veggie! " Goku held the ouji out infront of him,

then hopped out of the time machine followed by Vejitto and Gogeta; who did so with a much slower pace, " Ji-chan and Goggie?

Are, you oh-kay? " a concerned look covered Goku's face.

      " They haven't slept in a while... " Vegeta replied, trying to bring his mind back from that embarassing place it

went whenever he when enough kaka-germs reached his head.

      " Haven't slept in a WHILE?! " Bulma gawked, " How long is a WHILE? " she said, worried.

      " I dunno... " Vejitto rubbed his eyes, " First you were younger and then you were really young and then you were

old and then...I don't even think we saw you the last time? "

      " We saw Onna the last time. " Gogeta yawned and pointed over to her, " She looked less stressed and had a lot more

bangs. "

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " Do you need help getting to your room. I could help Ji-chan and Goggie. " Goku smiled.

      " We're oh-kay, really. " Vejitto nodded, waddling towards the stairs.

      " Wait, I was OLD at one point? " Bulma gasped.

      " They were in the FUTURE!? " Chi-Chi's eyes widened, " WAIT! Hey! Demi-Oujis don't go to bed yet! How far into the

future did you go? What happens to the Ouji and Goku? And me? "

      Gogeta looked over his shoulder and smiled sleepily, " It was 48 years in the future. "

      " Yeah, °yawn° Chi-Chi was dead and Bulma had a bunch of wigs with little laser-guns in them that scared Goggie. "

Vejitto added.

      " And we had a brand-new-car—— " Gogeta mused on that thought.

      " What about Goku-san! "

      " Hm? " Vejitto cocked an eyebrow, " OH! Toussan was oh-kay. He missed you lots but he wanted to keep staying at his

home at Mount Paozu. It was different than the other future. Cuz you died 4 years later than the first time. "

      " !!! " Chi-Chi froze in place while the two fusions turned back to the stairs.

      " You mean, we changed the future? " Vegeta said, shocked.

      " And...Goku-san doesn't move in with you and end up as you're "oujo"? "

      " I do not get to be Veggiesoujo? "

      " I go BALD?! "

      All four of them turned to the fusions who had just reached the top of the stairs.

      " VEJITTO! GOGETA WAIT! " Bulma called after them, " DID I REALLY GO BALD! "

      " TELL ME MORE! HOW DID I DIE THIS TIME? WHY DID GOKU-SAN KEEP OUR HOUSE! "

      " WAS IT THE **REAL** FUTURE THIS TIME? " Vegeta shouted.

      " DO I AT LEAST GET TO GO ON OUTER-SPACE ADVENTURES WITH VEGGIE? "

      Gogeta sleepily reached for the doorknob, then looked over at Vejitto who turned to the others, " We'll tell you all

about it in the morning. " the portara fusion nodded.

      " BUT--BUT-- "

      Gogeta opened the door to their room and waddled in. Vejitto followed him, tossing off his doctor's jacket while

Gogeta tossed the nurse's had to the ground. They flopped onto their beds, Vejitto's on the left side, Gogeta's on the right,

a large, almost-wall-sized window behind their beds.

      Gogeta smiled, " That was fun, Jitto...but I'm glad we're back home. "

      " Mmm-hmm. No more accidental time-traveling for me! "

      " Me neither! "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      Vejitto grinned, " From now on all time-traveling adventures will be planned a day in advance. "

      " Indeed— ! "

      And with that, they fell asleep.

      Goku, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, and Bulma all peeked in the doorway to the fusions' room.

      " I guess it is too late to ask Goggie and Ji-chan a-bout their time-traveling adventure now.. " Goku pouted.

      " Yeah, with how little sleep they probably got we'll have to wait several days for them to wake up again. " Chi-Chi

sighed, disappointed.

      Bulma patted her hair uneasily, then glanced down at Vegeta, " You'd still love me if I went bald, right Vegeta? "

      " ? " Vegeta looked at her, confused, " What's "bald", again? "

      " When all the hair on your head falls out. "

      " Oh. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Well sure, why not? " Vegeta shrugged.

      Bulma sighed with relief, " Ahh...well, it's been a trying day. " she closed the door to Vejitto and Gogeta's room,

" Whadda ya say we go capsulize the time machine downstairs and return it to your possible-future-selves in the morning,

huh? "

      " Sounds good to me. " Vegeta nodded, " After this "adventure" I have a few questions I'd like to ask them myself. "

      Goku watched as Vegeta, Bulma, and Chi-Chi headed back downstairs. He momentarily re-opened the door to the room and

smiled warmly at the two sleeping saiyajin inside, " Well I'm just happy to have you back, Ji-chan and Goggie. Back, safe,

and sound. I luv u both VERY much! And I hope you both have a good night's rest. " he nodded, then shut the door.

      " GOKU-SAN! You coming down or not? " Chi-Chi's voice called from downstairs.

      Goku grinned as he turned and dashed towards the stairs, " COMING CHI-CHAAAN! "

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8:45 PM 5/17/2004

THE END!

Goku: (wags his tail) Aww, I liked this ending, Chu-sama!

Chuquita: (to audiance) The reason this chapter is so short is that it would've been part of part 4 but if I'd done that,

part 4 would've been huge.

Vegeta: Ah, explaination.

Vejitto: (grins) Well I had FUN!

Gogeta: Me too!

Chuquita: I plan to do at least 2 more Jitto & Goggie stories sometime in the future. (grins at them) You two are fun to

work with as main characters!

Gogeta: :)

Vejitto: :)

Chuquita: And so! Here is the list of future fics!

_Future Fics - Listed in Random Order_

**VegChi on the road**

**VeggieWritesaStoryVeggiesecretagentspy**

**life**** w/o kak plot**

**Veggielearnsthepiano**

**Veggie'sgarden**

**Mt.PaozuVolcanofear**

**Dock&Celivisit**

**Kaklearnsaiyago**

**theganggoestofuture****, meetsB.9, triestofindoutwhathappenedtomakefutureSon&Veggiethisway**

**gtlastepisodeparody******

**NiceChigetsbackfightsevilVeggieoneshot**

**birthdayforthefusions******

**kakawishestobeoujoforaday******

**ficredodontknowwhichonetochoseyet******

**flashbacktohowveggiebecamekakaslittlebuddy******

**gtbebiepsparody******

**anothermovieparody?****Brolli10orTurles3?**

**G&VWedding(Gohan&Videl)**

**parodyofbeachflashbackingt34merveggie**

**temporarilychibifiedBulmaduetostressVeggieinneedofhelpafterfindingSon'sDiary**

**ChihasSonplaytrickonVeggiefakekakabellyChiborrowedfromDel**

**gt17epsparody**

**gtShenlongsplitpersonalityparody******

**GoggiesparentstrytogethimtocomebackhomeJittotriestohideGoggie**

**PiccyficspitoutmonsterslikePiccytheFirst**

**The27thTenkaichiBudoukai**

Chuquita: Yup. Personally I have no idea which one of these...

Vegeta: 26.

Chuquita: o.O Are you SERIOU-- (goes down the list) --oh. Wow, so it is. ...which one of these 26 story-ideas I'm writing

next. And since I'll probably be uploading this tommorow 'n have a day inbetween..ya know, if you have any you like in

particular, please let the review know. :)

Goku: Such a very long list indeed. (tilts his head at it)

Chuquita: Hey, a long list of fic-ideas is better than a short one, Son-kun.

Vegeta: She's got a point.

Chuquita: (smiles) And now for the Reviewer-Replies!

To Chibi Mirai Gogeta: Don't worry! Veggie didn't destroy anything, he just scared a bunch of people instead :D And thanks

to Bulma's invention what Veggie does won't affect the timeline :) I'm not sure how many rules there are total. There are a

lot though. Son-kun's diary eases some of the pain though.

Goku: °nods° (hugs his diary) (looks over at Veggie)

Vegeta: (tilts his head, confused) ?

Goku: (eyes water up) (whips out diary and starts scribbling rapidly)

To Hakura: Actually I got that information at Planet Namek a while ago. They had a manga guide which listed all her

hairstyles and had a picture of her with each one. They did it for Gohan too. Heh, she probably would try to invent something

to save her hair. :)

To Anti-Venum: Hai, there are some rules future-Goku wanted to break very badly. That's a possibility, Veggie'd probably try

to stop it from happening though. Nope, Goku's in the hospital and Veggie's in outer space :)

To Carie: Thanks so much! I would definately like to do a story about the 27th Budoukai.

To Cathowl: Glad you liked the 2nd possible-future Goku. :)

To Tonketa-ouij: Hee, thanks so much!

To mkh2: Lol. It would've been funny if Bulma and Videl had run into her to find out she was a cloud. I don't know exactly

what she did to earn her legs back in possible-future #2. I think Enma was more lenient on her than Veggie that time w/Buu;

cuz according to him when Veggie exploded he did lose his body and was just a cloud til Enma gave it back to him so Veggie

could fight Buu.

To SupersayainkingTommy: Yup! The was a 5th chapter :) Part 4 would've been huge if I'd made part 5 part of it.

To Nuki: It's oh-kay. Weekends make me busy too. Ah, the metabolism thing's interesting. That would make saiyajins a

completely different case since they do part of one--eat a lot--but live a long time instead of a short one. Yeah, peeking

into Veggie's mind would be great! Freeza does deserve to be punished for doing all the things he's done to Veggie over the

years. Goku beat him, and Mirai did slice him into pieces, but Veggie should've gotten to do something as well.

Chuquita: And that ends the story!

Vejitto: Aww, I am going to miss being one of the stars of the show.

Gogeta: Me too. (pouts, sad)

Goku: Ohhh, do not worry Ji-chan and Goggie. It'll be oh-kay.

Chuquita: Yup! After all we're going off to....one of those future-fic-ideas listed up there.

Vegeta: (to Chu) You really should decide, you know.

Chuquita: I know. (waves) Goodbye everybody!

Goku: BYEBYE!


End file.
